Crazy Love
by La piketua
Summary: La historia de amor de Pans/Mione. Femmslah. Algo de DM/HP
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

"Señorita Parkinson" llamaba una voz chillona y estúpida despertándome de mi perfecto mundo de ensueño. Acostada en mi cama todavía con los ojos cerrados di una vuelta y lance una patada a la persona que se atrevía a levantarme.

"Pronto saldrá el tren Señorita." Volvió a hablar la voz pero al escuchar la palabra tren yo ya había dado un salto y corría por el cuarto en ropa interior buscando en los cajones algo para ponerme.

"Joder me quede dormida otra vez." Murmure y por fin repare en el Elfo que estaba todavía al lado de mi cama, tenía en sus manos mi ropa sin arrugas. Mire con coraje al estúpido elfo de ojos grandes y cuerpo delgado mientras tomaba mi ropa de sus manos y comenzaba a vestirme.

"¿Qué hora es?" pregunte intentando meterme en la falda sin pararme de la cama.

"Faltan 30 para la salida del tren." Me informo mi elfo y yo le agradecí con la mirada, no me gustaba tratarlo mal, Goffy era el mejor elfo del mundo y yo le tenía cariño, shh es un secreto. Sé que parece imposible que una Slytherin sangre limpia como yo le tenga cariño a su elfo pero tengo corazón. Me levante luego de vestirme y corrí al baño, me cepille los dientes y me observe en el espejo. Soy hermosa, mi piel pálida, mis ojos azules y mi cabello azabache, el cual deje que creciera hasta casi alcanzar la mitad de mi espalda

"Ya estoy." Dije mientras me acomodaba mi pelo liso con los dedos y luego me dirigía hacia la puerta y era seguida por Goffy que llevaba mi equipaje. Baje con elegancia las escaleras y me dirigí a la chimenea para transportarme mediante polvos Flu a la estación pero antes de llegar y para mi desgracia mi padre me detuvo.

"Espero que la pases bien mi amor." Me dijo mi padre apoyándose hacia mí y depositando un beso en mi frente ganándose una mueca de desagrado de mi parte. "Gracias Padre." Dije y me di la vuelta siguiendo mi camino.

Aparecí en la estación, como siempre vi a mi amigo Draco parado al lado de Goyle un milagro que no estuviera con él la otra ballena. Mientras me dirigía a Draco pensaba en mi padre, odiaba pasar las vacaciones con él, mejor dicho odiaba estar en su simple presencia.

Mi madre había muerto en la guerra y mi padre con sus influencias se salvo de ir a prisión. Pero seguía siendo un hombre bruto y abusivo que odiaba a todos los que no fueron sangre limpia como él. Pensaran que perdí mi aire Slytherin, pero no, sigo siendo una venenosa serpiente capaz de matarte si la hieres. Aunque frente a mi padre yo soy mas pequeña que una piojo. Al llegar a donde Draco no pude evitar sonreír felizmente y abrazarlo con fuerza

"Te extrañe." Le susurre sin dejar de sonreír a lo que Draco me abrazo a él con fuerza y dijo "Yo también Pans." Me gustaba mi diminutivo pero jamás se lo admitiría a Draco así que le di un codazo y el rio.

"No hay abrazo para mí." Dijo Goyle sarcástico extendiendo su brazo del tamaño de un árbol hacia mi cintura. "Claro… que no. Quieres que me parta a la mitad." Dije de forma burlona y Draco rio ante mi forma de oscura de bromear.

"Vamos Draki." Dije sabiendo que el diminutivo a Draco no le gustaba pero él me lo pasó y pasando un brazo por mis hombros caminamos. Me sentía feliz entre los brazos de Draco, dichosa, era mi mejor amigo, me daba seguridad. Mientras caminábamos a dentro mi rubio mejor amigo me conto que había viajado a Francia con su familia, los Señores Malfoy eran un amor. Apunto de abordar el expreso a Hogwarts nos encontramos con el trió dorado de frente.

Mi mirada se poso en el cuatro ojos de Potter, viajo a la zanahoria andante de Weasley y se poso en la sangre sucia. Granger se veía diferente de cierta manera, su cabello ya no parecía un nido de pájaros y debía aceptarlo me hacia la competencia. Por Dios que dije, Granger no me llega ni al talón. Intente pensar eso pero mi mirada se poso en sus ojos, me miraba con desprecio, como siempre, pero al fondo de esos oscuros ojos había algo que no pude descifrar.

"A quienes tenemos aquí. El trió apestoso, mejor lárguense antes de apestar todo el lugar." La voz de Draco me saco de mi descanso en los oscuros ojos y me hizo reir burlonamente mientras veía al zanahoria ponerse del color de su cabello.

"¿Por qué mejor no nos dejas en paz Malfoy?" Soltó Potter, siempre queriendo salvar la situación. "Porque no es mi estilo Potter." Draco puso mucha acentuación en la última palabra pero el que respondió fue el zanahoria.

"Cualquiera diría que el distinguido joven Malfoy no puede vivir sin nosotros." El tono burlón y sarcástico de Weasley me hizo querer ahorcarlo pero utilizando mi astucia Slytherin me tranquilice.

"No será al revés, ustedes se mueren por escucharnos hablar, si no. ¿Por qué no siguieron andando?" pregunte de la manera más venenosa que pude mientras Malfoy me miraban orgulloso de que saliera a su rescate.

"Tu cállate nadie hablo con la reina puta de Slytherin." Soltó Weasley y si él creyó ofenderme se equivoco.

"Y tu frustrado por no estar en la lista de chicos que pasan por mi cuarto." Dije de forma arrogante mientras tomaba a Draco de la mano y nos dirigíamos a buscar un vagón.

Punto de vista Hemione

Mientras los reyes de Slytherin entraban al tren no pude evitar sonrojarme ante lo dicho por Parkinson. Ron gruño por lo bajo molesto y Harry tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Debo admitir que me sorprendió lo que dijo la Slytherin, yo pensé que le pegaría a Ron por faltarle el respeto, pero no, ella casi había afirmado que era lo que dijo ron.

"Es una perra." Murmuro Harry algo incrédulo o tal vez divertido y luego comenzó a entrar al tren. Yo le seguí y Ron a mi o eso creo. Mientras entraba no pude evitar buscar esos ojos azules de Parkinson, debo admitir que me sentía algo obsesionada por ese azul casi negro que formaba los ojazos de Parkinson. Un momento, tengo fiebre, como puedo estar pensando en sus ojos.

Debo admitir que Parkinson se ganaba a pulso el titulo de Reina, ninguna otra chica le llegaría al talón, pero a mí no me importa porque ella es una cabeza hueca con piernas. Sí, eso es Parkinson, un simple maniquí sin cerebro, pensando siempre en molestar a los demás, una mujer sin sentimientos. Una mujer endemoniadamente sexy sin sentimientos… ¿Por Merlín Hemione que has pensado? Mientras pensaba Harry entro a un vagón y yo lo seguí, Ron también se sentó todavía rojo de coraje.

"¿Cómo has pasado las vacaciones Harry?" pregunte, era mejor estar hablando que ponerme a pensar. Harry dejo una sonrisa salir mientras decía "La pase en la Madriguera con la familia de Ron."

Harry al fin podía vivir una vida tranquila, después de haber derrotado a Voldemort. Harry, Ron y yo no teníamos que regresar a Hogwarts pero yo insistí para que regresaran conmigo y ellos cedieron aunque me tomo mucho tiempo convencer a Ron. La escusa perfecta había sido que si él no venia seguramente Lavender, su novia, le pondría los cuernos, Ron asedio con rapidez ante ese comentario. Momento ¿No sentí celos? Eso sí que es raro.

"Realmente es bueno estar aquí." Comento Harry mirando hacia afuera, mientras el tren se ponía en marcha. Yo saque un libro y comenzó a leer mientras Harry y Ron hablaban de Ajedrez. Unos minutos después compramos ranas de chocolate y como por magia apareció Ginny en la puerta. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras nos saludaba y se sentaba a mi lado comiendo una rana de chocolate.

"¿Qué lees?" pregunto, nada interesada y supe que quería contarme algo al ver que intentaba casi sentarse encima de mí para que le prestara atención.

"¿Quieres contarme algo Gin?" pregunte saltando su pregunta y colocando mi precioso libro a mi lado.

"Si pero aquí hay chismosos." Susurro Gin mirando a mis amigos de reojos, en ese momento Crookshanks salto y como Gin dejo la puerta abierta se salió del vagón

"¡Crookshanks no!" grite para detenerlo pero mi bello amigo ya se había ido. Mire con reproche a Gin quien hizo una mueca pidiendo disculpa.

"Vamos a buscarlo" dijo Gin con cara culpable pero yo se que solo quería hablarme de su problema. Salimos del vagón y caminamos a la derecha, luego de unos pasos Gin comenzó a hablar.

"Hemione necesito que me digas como arreglar un lio muy grueso." GInny estaba desesperada "¿Que sucedió Ginebra?" pregunte asustada "Pues Dean me pregunto si quería ser su novia y acepte, luego llego Cormac y también me hizo la misma pregunta y acepte. Ahora no se ha cual de los dos terminar." Ginny era tan inteligente que a veces no podía creer que hiciera cosas tan estúpidas.

Iba a decir algo cuando la voz más sexy y armonio… la voz más maquiavélica aparecio frente a mí y Ginny. "La traidora de sangre se metió en un buen lio." Era Pansy Parkinson y a su lado como perras rastreras estaban Millicent y Daphne.

"A ti que te importa Parkinson." Soltó Ginny y comenzó a mirar con odio a Parkinson. "Cálmate Weasley solo queríamos ayudar." Dijo Millicent riendo socarronamente. "¿Así? ¿Cómo?" pregunto Gin y yo no pude creer que les pidiera una opinión a esas zorras.

"Tírate una moneda al aire. Uno es cara, el otro cruz y ya está." Dijo Parkinson riendo de medio lado, yo sentí un escalofrió al ver su sonrisa y luego dirigí mi mirada a Gin que parecía pensar en la propuesta sin sentimientos de la Slytherin.

"Están locas, se creen que Gin es como ustedes trió de víboras." Salte yo antes de que Ginny cometiera la brutalidad de decir que era una buena idea. Parkinson coloco sus manos en sus caderas de forma arrogante y yo sentí ira por dentro al ver lo perfecta que era comparada conmigo.

"No seas tan dramática Granger." Parkinson escupió mi apellido y luego se dio la vuelta con sus amigas. Cuando las tres víboras se habían ido yo mire a Gin.

"No estarás pensando en seguir la idea de Parkinson." Dije mirando a Gin quien sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Yo suspire y luego nos regresamos al compartimiento. Seguramente Crookshanks iba a parrar al lado de Neville o Luna. Luego de unas horas el tren se detuvo y nosotros nos dirigimos a bajar del lugar para ir a Hogwarts pero nos encontramos con un buen espectáculo de frente. Malfoy apuntaba retador a Zabini y este lo apuntaba a él.

"Eres un desviado Malfoy." Gruño Zabini muy enojado "No te conviene meterte conmigo Blaise." Grito Malfoy y detrás del como perro estaba Parkinson, me daba algo de coraje.

"Petrificus Totalus." Grito Zabini y Malfoy quedo de piedra al no esperarse un hechizo pero no necesito defenderse porque lo hizo Parkinson. "Rictumsempra." Me sorprendí al ver que Parkinson lanzara un hechizo que podría matar a Zabini pero por suerte el profesor Snape había detenido el destello de luz antes de que este llegara a Zabini.

"Srta. Parkinson que cree que está haciendo." Dijo Snape mientras Draco volvía a moverse. Los Slytherin guardaron sus varitas y Snape se dirigió molesto a Parkinson que solo miraba y acariciaba el rostro de Draco. "Al llegar al castillo venga a mi oficina después de la comida Parkinson." Dijo Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

En el anterior capitulo se me paso decir que nada de esto me pertenece (No estaría escribiendo esto si Harry Potter fuera mío). Bueno sin más que decir les dejo el segundo capítulo.

Capitulo 2

POV Pansy

La mirada molesta de Snape no me movió ni un pelo, si él cree que yo me arrepiento de haber intentado matar a Blaise está muy equivocado.

"¿Estás bien Drac?" Pregunte mientras le miraba el rostro a Draco y este asentía. "Gracias" me susurro para luego abrazarme, yo lo abrase con fuerza y luego mire hacia atrás de nosotros. La sabelotodo, sangre sucia de Granger no nos quitaba la mirada de encima, al notar que la miraba la desvió y yo sonreí de lado.

"Vamos" dije a Draco mientras lo jalaba para que nos subiéramos en la carosa de Millicent y Daphne. Al subir la carosa comenzó a ser movida y yo mire hacia atrás donde venían el trió dorado, Granger estaba mirándome y yo no podía entender porque de tanta mirada

"Draco no te has dado cuenta que Granger no me quita los ojos del culo." Dije a Draco mientras lo miraba y el sonrió pícaramente mientras decía "Te dije que volviste más hermosa que nunca." Draco lo estaba tomando a broma o eso espero

"Es enserio Draco." Dije dándole un golpe en el brazo y escuche a Millicent.

"Es la verdad, volviste más bonita que nunca." Yo mire a Millicent algo nerviosa, ella jamás le decía a nadie que se veía bien, eso me puso nerviosa. Mi compañera de casa me miro a los ojos y yo deje que mi mirada callera. No me gustaba ser acosada y así me sentía cuando Millicent posaba sus ojos en mí.

"Pans, gracias de nuevo por defenderme a pesar de todo." Dijo Draco y yo le sonreí.

"Ser gay no es algo por lo que deben juzgarte. Si me encuentro a Blaise de frente le lanzare un hechizo corta lengua para que no sea tan hablador. Además tu eres nuestro príncipe Draco." Dije y me recosté en el pecho de Draco, luego de unos momentos Millicent volvió a hablar.

"Draco tu sabes que cuentas conmigo. ¿Verdad?" sentí que sus palabras eran falsas pero Draco asintió ante estas, aunque estoy segura que Draco no le creyó.

Luego de unos minutos llegamos a Hogwarts. En lo alto del cielo brillaba una hermosa luna pálida, sola, pero brillando con su luz única. Yo y Draco nos dirigimos al comedor sin molestar a nadie, eso lo haríamos mañana. Al llegar las mesas estaban repletas pero nuestros espacios en el medio de la mesa estaban intactos, creo que hasta nos pulieron las sillas.

Nos sentamos tranquilamente y Draco se comenzó a servir del puree de Papas cuando un avión cayó en su plato. Draco se dio la vuelta a buscar al culpable y vio al pelirrojo Weasley riendo, yo mire a Weasley sin voltearme, me había sentado frente a la mesa Griffindor. Junto a Weasley un Potter y una Granger serios seguían comiendo mientras el tal Dean y Cormac reían junto a la zanahoria.

"¿Qué dice?" pregunte mirando a Draco quien estaba rojo de ira mientras miraba el papel.

Luego de unos momentos dejo caer el papel a la mesa y yo lo tome. La imagen más inmunda estaba allí dibujada para hacer sentir mal a Draco. Bueno Draco estaba inclinado, sin pantalón para ser precisos y detrás del un chico que yo no conozco se lo estaba… bueno se lo estaba follando para ser precisos.

Con un movimiento de mi mano metí el dibujo en mi bolsillo y fui detrás de Draco a paso apresurado. Draco estaba casi llegando a la mesa Griffindor cuando yo lo alcance, soy buena deportista.

"Cálmate Draco, solo quieren hacerte perder los estribos." Le dije a Draco parándome frente a él y mirando sus hermosos ojos grises que estaban algo ahumados. Sentí tristeza por mi amigo y ira también, en un impulso lo abrase

"Si quieres podemos decir que lo que escucharon no fue verdad." le dije a Draco y el dijo "Para eso necesito una novia no crees. ¿Qué chica aquí va a querer besarme después de cómo ha quedado mi reputación?" Dijo Draco molesto, le habían herido en su orgullo Slytherin, Draco y yo éramos demasiado iguales.

"Yo" dije muy segura y él me miro sin entender. "Weasley y sus amigos siguen mirándonos" dije muy segura de lo que iba a hacer.

"Blaise y los demás tan bien nos miran." Acoto Draco que creo al fin entendió mis intenciones.

"Pans después de esto no conseguirás novio en un tiempo." Me dijo Draco pero eso a mí me valía un cuerno, solo quería ayudar a mi amigo. "No me importa, además esto no es un sacrificio. Voy a ser la envía de todas, van a pensar que me estoy follando a Draco Malfoy, eso está de madre." Dije sonriendo para darle ánimos pero en tono bajo.

Draco sonrió ante mis palabras y luego me tomo firme por la cintura. Weasley, Dean, la sangre sucia, Potti y los demás nos miraban algo confundidos y sé que los Slytherin también.

"Llego el momento" susurre acercando mi rostro pálido al de Draco, cuando estuvimos muy cerca reí un poco para dar credibilidad y luego pose mis labios en los labios de Draco. En un beso apasionado, enrede mis manos en los cabellos de Draco y él me susurro algo incomodo pero sin dejar de besarme "Crees que ya"

Yo sonreí en el beso y enrede mi pierna en su cintura mientras sin dejar de sonreír decía "Déjame cerrar con broche de oro."

Comencé a besarlo más despacio y luego mordí su labio mientras gemía. Con una sonrisa triunfante me separe de él y tome sus manos para ambos dirigirnos fuera del comedor. Sé que todos nos miraban seguramente preguntándose ¿Draco no era Gay? Jajaja como me gustaba confundirlos a todos.

A fuera todo estaba despejado, yo comencé a reir tan pronto nos alejamos un poco de la puerta y conmigo Draco estallo en risas mientras nos abrazábamos.

"Eres la mejor Pans." Me susurro Draco mientras me abrazaba "Lose" dije con cierta modestia fingida pero luego seguí riendo. Aunque por unos segundos mientras me separaba de Draco allá a dentro me pareció ver a la sangre sucia lanzarme una mirada molesta y luego… no puede ser… una mirada de Deseo.

Pare de reir ante mis pensamientos y Draco se percato.

"¿Qué pasa?" me pregunto preocupado y yo no lo mire nerviosa mientras decía "Granger me miraba raro mientras te besaba." Seguramente Draco piensa que estoy paranoica pero es que no puedo evitar pensar en su mirada y… aun a mi pesar… debo admitir que su mirada me pone caliente, aunque a mí me interesan los chicos.

POV Hemione

Yo y Harry salimos del comedor en dirección a nuestra sala común en completo silencio, cada cual en su mundo. Mientras andábamos no pude evitar repetir lo que sucedió en el comedor, ver a Pansy besar a Draco me hizo sentir coraje, si coraje, no sé porque pero sentí unas ganas de separar a Draco de mi… de Parkinson.

Me estoy volviendo loca lose pero es que no es eso lo peor. Al escuchar gemir a Pansy, con su voz tan sensual, solo suya, no pude evitar ponerme… hash ponerme caliente. Ver los labios hinchados de Pansy y escuchar ese bello sonido fue algo demasiado sensacional.

No sé que me sucede, se supone que solo Ron me pone caliente, hace apenas unas horas yo estaba enamorada del o eso creo y ahora de momento aparece ella. Que me sucede, esto entre muggles se llamaría lesbianismo.

Pero no yo no lo soy, o si no, no me hubiera gustado Ron. Es solo que sentir cerca a Parkinson me pone algo desquiciada y comienzo a sentir cosas que en mi sano juicio no sentiría. Esto es desquiciante.

"¿Draco es o no es?" pregunto de repente Harry aunque creo que ni siquiera hablaba conmigo. "¿Me hablas?" pregunte a Harry y este negó y Luego asintió

"¿Crees que Draco sea Gay?" me pregunto mirándome serio y yo recordé el beso, gruñí y luego algo molesta dije "Después del beso que se dio con Parkinson no sé si es o no es." Dije y vi a Harry bajar la cabeza triste.

"¿Qué sucede Harry?' pregunte mientras le tomaba de la barbilla para que me mirara. Harry me miro y pude ver como detrás de esos espejuelos, las dos esmeraldas de mi amigo estaban tristes.

"¿Tiene que ver con Draco?" pregunte, esperando que no fuera lo que yo estaba pensando. Harry asintió y yo sabiendo que mi amigo es un Gay en el closet no pude evitar preguntarme si estaba enamorado de Draco.

"¿Harry tu responderías cualquiera de mis preguntas con la verdad?" Harry me miro a los ojos y volvió a asentir creo que imaginándose cual era mi pregunta.

"¿Te gusta Draco?" directa, no me gusta andarme por ramas. Harry miro al suelo y luego asintió, yo abrí la boca algo incrédula. "¿Cómo? Digo el siempre te molesta y te hace rabiar." Al decir esa frase no pude evitar aplicármela a mí misma.

"Lo sé, pero, es algo que no pude evitar. Hoy cuando escuche el rumor creí tener esperanza, pero al ver el dibujo de Ron me di cuenta que intentar acercarme a Draco seria perder a uno de mis mejores amigos." Dijo Harry triste y yo lo abrase. Luego de unos momentos dije "¿Qué dibujo?"

Harry levanto la mirada y me mostro un papel, la imagen era, bueno era lo que pasaba en realidad pero era con la intención de herir a Malfoy. "¿Esto Ron se lo envió a Malfoy?" pregunte desviando sonrojada la vista del papel.

"Si, pensé que Malfoy iba a discutir. Venía a pelear cuando Parkinson lo agarro y comenzó a hablarle." Dijo Harry y yo pude sentir la punzada de celos en la voz de mi amigo o tal vez la punzada estaba dentro de mí misma.

Mejor no me pongo a sacar conclusiones que no me llevan a buena parte. "Harry si lo que sientes es algo realmente fuerte y verdadero debes luchar por Malfoy." Sí, soy muy mala para dar consejos y mas porque le estoy dando un consejo que siempre dan a las personas que no tienen casi ninguna oportunidad.

Harry me abrazo agradecido y los dos seguimos el camino a la sala común Griffindor en silencio. De repente me encontré pensando en Parkinson, sus ojos azules, sus labios rojos, su increíble cu… un momento Hermione Jane Granger en que piensas.

El frio de la noche me ha afectado el cerebro hasta el punto de dejarme igual o más tarada que Ron ¿Desde cuando Ron me parece tarado y no kiut? sacudí la cabeza mientras llegábamos a la sala común y me senté en un sillón a sentir el calor del lugar.

Comencé a leer un libro mientras Ron y Harry jugaban Ajedrez, Gin entro por la puerta saludando con un hola y se dejo caer a mi lado sonriendo. "¿Ya solucionaste el problemita?" pregunte mirándola y ella sin poder quitar la sonrisa asintió

"Al final todo fue muy fácil de arreglar." Me dijo Ginny emocionada y luego se recostó en el mueble subiendo sus pies en mi regazo, no le dije nada, no necesitaba una discusión con Ginebra Weasley el primer día de clases.

Mientras miraba mi libro no puede evitar irme en el leve pensamiento de como se vería Parkinson con un libro entre sus manos, una sonrisa maliciosa como las que ella da y un disfraz de niña buena. Realmente tengo fiebre desde esta mañana.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

POV Pansy

Dormí tranquila en mi camita y me desperté temprano la siguiente mañana. "Maldito sea Hogwarts y el levantarse temprano" murmure aun casi dormida y mientras el sol entraba por la cortina.

Me pare de mi cama y en bragas Salí hacia el baño, me arrepentí casi al momento. Millicent se encontraba allí y al verme adquirió un tono algo sonrojado antes de saludar y salir del baño.

Levante las cejas algo confundida pero no pensaba hacer un comentario cruel, no quería imaginar en que había pensado Millicent para lograr sonrojarse. Me mire rápidamente al espejo y luego me di un baño rápido.

Me coloque mi ropa y la túnica encima. Realmente entiendo porque dicen que soy una puta, tengo pinta de puta pero no lo soy. Si todavía soy virgen, si lo sé, es humillante para mí aceptarlo pero es la realidad. Claro he tenido besos espectaculares pero no llegando a eso.

Baje las escaleras a la sala común y de frente me encontré con Blaise mirándome furioso. "Si me sigues mirando así lograras que me asuste." Dije burlona antes de salir de la sala común y caminar al Gran Salón.

Al entrar vi a Draco, me senté a su lado y comimos con tranquilidad. No pude evitar echar una mirada a la mesa Griffindor y allí vi a Granger moviendo su comida y mirándome embobada, le guiñe el ojo y sonreí haciendo que casi se cayera contra la mesa.

Definitivamente Granger estaba detrás de mi culo, pero lamentablemente para ella yo no estaba detrás del suyo, le regalo a Millicent si ella quiere. Luego de un rato yo y Draco nos dirigimos a la primera clase que para nuestra desgracia era Pociones con Griffindor, amo pociones, soy buena en esa clase pero cuando la cogemos con Griffindor pierde su lindura.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a Pociones Draco se comenzó a burlar de unos Griffindor y yo lo apoyaba siendo cruel. Al llegar a Pociones y entrar nos percatamos que Snape todavía no había llegado y que éramos los primeros.

"Porque no damos otro espectáculo Draki." Dije con una sonrisa perversa y pude ver que Draco lo estaba dudando.

"Pans es que… ¿Pudo serte sincero?" el tono de Draco era muy serio algo nada habitual en el "Claro dime." Dije sonriendo un poco y tomando sus manos entre las mías sin poder tomarlas por completo.

"EL chico que me gusta estará aquí." Con eso Draco me dejo en shock, sabía que estaba enamorado pero no sabía que fura de algún chico que conociéramos.

"¿Quién es?" pregunte curiosa, no lo puedo evitar "Es…" Draco iba a hablar pero al salón entraron muchos Griffindor y algunos Slytherin. Draco y yo nos enderezamos mientras Snape entraba lanzándome una mirada molesta.

La clase pasó sin ninguna interrupción, bueno el caldero de la comadreja exploto en su cara y todos estallamos en risas mientras él se llenaba de ira. Salimos de clases y al terminar la hora de comer Draco me pidió un favor, no pude negarme.

Así que mientras mi amigo descansaba en la sombra de un árbol yo me dirigí a la aburrida y desolada biblioteca con la intención de buscar el libro para Draco. Al llegar hice una mueca ante el olor a polvo, ganándome una mirada furiosa de la bibliotecaria anticuada.

Como siempre estaba vacía, aun así yo me fije que nadie me viera y me dirigí a la sesión Muggle. Comencé a buscar en la sección hasta que encontré un buen libro, lo tome y lo abrase a mi pecho.

Me iba a dar la vuelta cuando una voz estúpida e insignificante resonó a mi espalda. "¿Qué buscas tan escondida Parkinson?" era la voz de la sabelotodo de Granger, me di la vuelta y la mire de arriba abajo para luego con mucho orgullo decir "A ti que te importa sangre sucia."

Al decir eso me iba a alejar pero Granger dio unos pasos y me quede pillada entre una mesa y Granger. Mantuve mi rostro sin emoción y luego levantando el mentón orgullosa, iba a hablar pero Granger estaba diciendo algo "¿Eres Gay?"

¿Por qué decía ella eso? Dirigí mi mirada al libro y me di cuenta que por la parte que no tapaban mis manos se veía el hermoso titulo en letras azules, muy llamativas: Posibles causas de Homosexualidad. Mi mirada viajo del libro a Granger quien tenía su mirada en mí sin parpadear

"A ti no te importa." Dije mirando para el lado derecho y esperando que la rata de biblioteca se fuera. "Si me interesa." No he escuchado lo que escuche.

La mire abriendo los ojos muy grandes por un momento pero luego volví a mi pose de mujer de hielo. "Tan irresistible soy que no puedes evitar sentirte atraída por esta sexy serpiente."

Mi tono era burlón y logre sonrojar a Granger, reí ante ese hecho e iba a empujarla lejos cuando sentí algo suave moverse por encima de mis labios. Una mano apretó mi cintura, haciendo que sintiera fuego allí y la otra se poso en mi cuello acercándome a la sangre sucia.

Me quede en shock, los labios de Granger eran suaves y no pude evitar responder el dulce beso que ella me daba. Sus labios tenían un sabor a frambuesas que me hacia querer mas. Mis manos antes a mis costados viajaron al cabello de Granger y entere allí mis dedos mientras la acercaba mas a mí, quería fundirme en ella, sentir el mismo calor que sentí en mi cadera cuando ella me toco.

Ella continúo moviendo sus labios sobre los míos y en un momento en el que dejo salir un suspiro yo adentre mi lengua en su boca y gemí, Granger sabia delicioso, jugué con su lengua en un vaivén enloquecedor. Granger tan bien gimió pero más suavemente.

Cuando nos falto el aire nos separamos y pude ver lo sonrojada que estaba Granger, iba a empujarla al recordar lo que estábamos haciendo pero Granger me tomo por la cintura me subió a la mesa y subiéndose encima de mi comenzó a besarme con más pasión. Su mano voló de mi cuello hacia mi seno pero sin poder tener oportunidad de hacer nada porque una voz grito su nombre y ella se paro como un resorte.

"Voy luna." Grito poniéndose más roja, yo seguí respirando entrecortadamente en la mesa, mirando los labios hinchados de Granger y su cabello más revuelto que nunca, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que había pasado.

"Eres una puta Granger." Mi voz salió demasiado ronca para mi gusto y Granger solo me miro los labios. "No más que tu Parkinson." Soltó antes de salir en dirección a la Lunática.

Yo me quede acostada en la mesa un momento y luego mire el maldito libro que había llamado tanto la atención de Granger, todo iba perfecto hasta que la anticuada y frustrada bibliotecaria me encontró en la posición que Granger me había dejado y furiosa me dijo que tendría un castigo.

Salí mas que furiosa de la biblioteca y me dirigí afuera donde seguramente todavía Draco estaba feliz, mientras yo por ayudarle estaba más confundida que nunca. Tengo que aceptarlo, tengo todo el cuerpo en llamas por causa de la sabelotodo, esos labios tan suaves y esas manos tan buscadoras.

Todavía puedo sentir la mano de Granger agarrando mi cintura mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban. Estoy completamente confundida, mierda.

La sabelotodo Granger, la sangre sucia que siempre he odiado casi me folla en una biblioteca y a plena luz del día. Con esos pensamientos llegue a donde Draco le tire el libro dejándome caer a su lado con el mirándome preocupado.

POV Hermione

Acabo de perder completamente el juicio, he besado a Parkinson. Solo eso estaba en mi mente mientras caminaba hacia afuera al lado de Luna que hablaba de un animal, el cual dudo exista.

Todavía está en mi cabeza el gemido que soltó Parkinson cuando nuestras lenguas se tocaron, la manera en que al tocar su cadera sentí mi mano arder en llamas. No podía soportarlo, su manera arrogante de mirarme solo hacía que hirviera de deseos por ella, de ganas, sentía que mis manos picaban y… por dios toque su seno y ella no dijo nada.

Parkinson no aparto mi mano, mejor dicho ella no rechazo ninguno de mis toques, pero no, esto estaba mal. Desde hoy en adelante no me fijare en ella, la voy a ignorar, como si no existirá. Con esos pensamientos llegue afuera y luna me dirigió hacia donde me esperaba un día muy agotador ayudando a Hannah a realizar unos hechizos.

La noche llego sin problemas y yo me dirigí al Gran Salón como debía hacer, Harry, Gin, Ron y Lavender iban con nosotros cuando nos encontramos de frente con Malfoy, Goyle, Crabble y… bueno Parkinson.

"¿Adivinen que hace que un león salga corriendo de su casa?" pregunto Goyle de forma burlona mientras los demás reían "Saber que dentro solo le esperan una sangre sucia y una comadreja."

Todos estallaron en risas y Parkinson se agarraba el estomago mientras no dejaba de reir. "¿Por qué no han recogido la basura?" pregunto Ron molesto y mirándolos furioso.

"Eso me preguntaba yo al verte aquí Weasley." Soltó Malfoy de manera burlona y todos volvieron a reir.

"La basura más grande aquí son ustedes cuatro." Gin estaba molesta.

"Porque mejor no vas a transformar tu rostro en un caballo y luego regresas pequeña comadreja." Esta vez fu Crabble el que hablo molesto.

"¿Y tu porque no comienzas una dieta?" pregunto Harry y Gin con burla respondió "Porque ya no tienes remedio, ni siquiera un hechizo podría hacer que rebajes."

No me gustaba que se metieran con el físico de las personas pero Crabble se lo había buscado.

"Crabble no escuches los comentarios sin sentido de una Griffindor traidora de la sangre que solo se siente frustrada porque un cara rajada no le hace caso." El comentario de párkinson fue acompañado de su mano a su cadera, la cual antes yo había tenido la suerte de tocar a mi antojo.

"¿Por qué siempre te metes Parkinson? No te das cuenta que no eres más que la puta de estos tres." Soltó Ron, volvemos con lo mismo. La carcajada de Parkinson resonó en las paredes mientras caminaba hacia Ron. No supe que iba a hacer y creo que sus amigos tampoco.

"No le aguanto a nadie que me diga puta más de dos veces y menos a la cara Weasley." Las palabras de Parkinson fueron acompañadas de su mano cayendo fuertemente en la mejilla de Ron.

Lavender dio un salto y tomo a Parkinson del cabello haciendo que las dos cayeran al suelo. El grupo de Parkinson comenzó a animarla y… mis amigos animaron a Lavender.

"Alguien sepárelas." Dije yo al ver que Lavender estaba siendo muy golpeada por Pansy que se encontraba sobre ella repartiendo golpes. Un rasguño se escucho en el pasillo y Pansy llevo sus manos a sus pechos al ver que lavender había roto su camisa. Ron agarro a lavender no sin antes poder evitar que Pansy le pegara una patada en la cara.

"Señoritas que espectáculo es este." La voz de la profesora Mcgonagall. "¿Alguien va a hablar? Señorita Granger usted es premio anual. ¿Cómo permite esto?"

Yo no sabía que decir porque mi mirada había quedado casi en shock cuando Lavender rompió la camisa de Pansy y pude ver los seños pálidos y perfectos de la Slytherin aprisionados en un sostén azul oscuro.

"He, lo siento Profesora." Fue lo único que pude decir antes de mirar al suelo avergonzada.

"Señoritas Parkinson y Brown. Después de la cena vengan a mi salón." Con eso la profesora se fue y nosotros entramos al comedor mientras Draco y Pansy se iban y las otras dos serpientes nos seguían a nosotros.

Pasaron algunos días después de eso, yo ignoraba lo más que podía a Parkinson e intentaba convencerme de que no la había besado. Fue en la clase de la profesora Sprout que mi intento se fue al demonio.

Era un trabajo en equipo y teníamos que observar una planta rara y escribir sobre ella. Entregarlo antes de terminada la clase. Yo me senté en mi habitual silla al frente de todos y comencé a sacar lo necesario cuando alguien se coloco a mi lado, no me intereso realmente quien fue porque sabía que sería un Slytherin.

La profesora había dicho que quería convivencia entre las casas y había emparejado a Griffindor con Slytherin. Yo ni siquiera mire el nombre que ella escribió en mi tarjeta porque no me interesaba.

Mientras seguía escribiendo alguien hizo un ruido para llamar mi atención y cuando mis ojos se posaron en unas piernas pálidas cubiertas casi nada por una falda y luego una camisa más pequeña de lo que debería ser, hasta llegar a un cuello largo y pálido que llamaba a gritos para que pasase mi lengua por él y por último el rostro de Parkinson sonriendo.


	4. Chapter 4

El capitulo es Hot. Gracias por comentar.

HaruKaIs: Gracias por tu concejo, lo tome en cuenta y arregle los caps. Dime si así se entiende mejor.

Capitulo 4

POV Pansy

Me senté al lado de Granger sin hacer ningún ruido y cuando me hice notar ella comenzó a observarme sorprendida. Ella no me esperaba, yo lose, lleva unos días sin mirarme y después de lo de la biblioteca yo necesito esa mirada en mi. Así que después de hablar largo y tendido con Draco decidí aceptar mis sentimientos, me gusta Granger. Su mirada se poso en mis ojos y yo le sonreí al ver lo impresionada que estaba.

"¿Te comió la legua el ratón? ¿O fue una serpiente como yo?" pregunta cruel y en doble sentido. Granger se sonrojo y miro la planta que la profesora había puesto en nuestra mesa.

"Hagamos esto en paz Parkinson." Fue su respuesta y encontré muy sexy como ella escupía mi apellido.

Tenía algo planeado y si salía bien seguiría el plan de Draco, si no, recibiría una fuerte bofetada y unos grandes insultos por parte de Granger. Granger comenzó a mirar la planta y a escribir en el pergamino, yo también lo hice y mientras escribía con mi derecha baje mi mano izquierda y la pose cerca de la rodilla de Granger.

Ella no se percato y yo no pude evitar sonreír con malicia. Mi mano poco a poco viajo a la rodilla de Hermione y al posarla allí ella abrió los ojos impresionada y se voltio a mirarme.

"¿Qué haces Parkinson?" pregunto asombrada y yo solo le sonreí de lado mientras seguía escribiendo "Solo disfrútalo Granger." Susurre antes de comenzar a subir mi mano por los muslos de Hermione y seguir escribiendo con mi mano derecha.

Mi mano toco las bragas de Hermione, húmedas. Ella tembló un poco llevando su mano a la mía y dejándola paralizada. "No aquí" me susurro Hermione roja de vergüenza y por mi mente pasaron muchas imágenes de los lugares que podría utilizar para follar a Hermione con mis dedos. "Está bien." Susurre y saque mi mano derecha de su túnica.

La clase paso sin problemas y al llegar a la clase de Snape note que habían mesas con seis sillas. Yo y Draco nos dirigimos a una mesa y detrás de nosotros estaba Millicent. Al sentarme con Draco a mi lado Millicent ocupo la silla a mi lado izquierdo, yo la mire sin expresión.

Mi mirada voló a la poción que estaba colocada frente a mí, un color rosa chillón y un olor muy agradable. En eso frente a mí se sentaron Granger, Potter y Weasley. Mire hacia atrás y me percate que no había más mesas vacías a excepción de la nuestra. Draco y Millicent pusieron mala cara y sacaron sus pergaminos mientras que yo reí un poco al ver que Granger se sentaba justo frente a mí.

Ella vio mi sonrisa maliciosa y me miro reprobatoriamente. Un momento… ¿porque actuó como si ella y yo fuéramos algo en secreto? Si lo único que me hace querer hacer esto es el beso que nos dimos.

Mejor no pienso, Snape comenzó a hablarnos acerca de la poción y vi como un muy nervioso Draco (Por tener a Potti al frente) comenzaba a escribir las explicaciones de Snape. Granger también escribía, la comadreja jugaba con su pelo y Harry encontró muy interesante la pared a su derecha.

Lentamente saque mi pie de mi zapato y comencé a pasarlo por el pie de Granger quien se había quitado la túnica. Ella dio un respingo y me miro molesta mientras intentaba seguir escribiendo. Mi pie pasó por su rodilla y acaricie el interior de su muslo. Estire un poco el pie disimuladamente y podía rosar la intimidad de Hermione quien respiraba algo agitada.

Cara rajada le pregunto que le pasaba y Granger negó mientras yo no paraba de acariciar su entrepierna muy suavemente, sentía sus bragas húmedas al contacto con mis dedos.

De repente casi doy un salto cuando sentí la mano de Millicent en mi mano izquierda, la cual había dejado sobre la mesa mientras la derecha caía a mi costado y yo fingía escuchar a Snape. Mi pie paro su trabajo en la zona de Hermione y yo lo baje viendo como el rostro de ella rojo de vergüenza se volvía una súplica.

Su rostro claramente gritaba "Tócame." Yo le sonreí con malicia, tan siquiera lo intente y fingí a bostezar. Al a bostezar saque mi mano de debajo de la de Millicent y para mi desgracia Snape me miro molesto mientras decía.

"Le aburre la clase Parkinson." Hermione rio disimuladamente mientras yo negaba con la cabeza y Snape voltio a verla "¿Qué le parece tan gracioso Srta. Granger?" Snape hablo con desprecio, Hermione se puso roja y mirando a Snape dijo "Nada Profesor" pero eso no fue suficiente para Snape.

"Parkinson, Granger se quedaran después de clases." Dijo Snape muy serio y las dos asentimos.

La clase termino y Snape comenzó a hablar con nosotras "Al parecer tienen problemas de concentración en mi clase, limpiaran los calderos que utilice la semana pasada." Dijo Snape y se encamino a la salida pero antes rio oscuramente y dijo "En cuatro horas espero que este hecho."

Con esas palabras salió del salón y yo comencé a reir. Granger me miro como si estuviera loca y luego con su varita comenzó a limpiar un caldero.

"Cuatro horas es mucho tiempo." Susurre yo posándome detrás de Granger y colocando mis manos en sus caderas, dejando su culo puesto en mi entrepierna.

POV Hermione

Pansy no podía estar haciendo lo que yo creo que está haciendo. Dios dime que esas manos calientes en mis caderas no son de ella, que ese movimiento circular sobre mis nalgas no es ella.

"Podemos jugar un ratito." Me susurro Pansy sensualmente al oído dejando que el exquisito aliento de ella penetrase por mi oído y sintiera temblar mis piernas. "Pansy cualquiera puede entrar." Susurre yo y ella rio socarronamente antes de lanzar un hechizo a la puerta.

"Me encanta como suena mi nombre en tus labios." Fue su último susurro antes de que ella me diera la vuelta y me besara con frenesí. Nuestros labios se movieron con pasión y no pude evitar gemir en voz alta cuando su lengua entro de nuevo a mi boca, ese sabor a menta.

"¡Sabes delicioso Hermione!" gimió Pansy mientras besaba mi oreja y luego la mordió, la lamia y la volvía a morder. Mis manos estaban en su espalda baja, subiendo y bajando pero sin atreverme a bajar hasta su trasero. Los labios de Pansy bajaron a mi cuello y comenzó a lamer con fuerza haciendo que yo soltara unos cuantos gemidos. Sus manos soltaron mis caderas y se dirigieron a mi corbata desatándola con rapidez.

"No debemos hacer esto" solté de repente sin pensarlo "Nadie puede decirnos que hacer o no hacer Granger." Fue la respuesta de Pansy antes de tirar al suelo mi corbata y subirme a la mesa, desabrocho mi camisa en menos de cuatro segundos y al dejarla abierta me miro.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo irregular y estando en esa situación me sonroje. La mirada de Pansy iba de mis pechos siguiendo mi abdomen y no pude evitar preguntarme si le gustaría mi piel morena.

"Eres preciosa Hermione." Soltó dulcemente y comenzó a masajear mi estomago con cariño. Yo no pude evitarlo y tomándola por la corbata la bese apasionadamente. Comencé a desatar la corbata pero mis manos resbalosas no hacían bien su trabajo. Pansy rio y ella misma se quito la corbata.

Al ver su cuello expuesto y los primeros botones abiertos no me pude contener y la jale hacia mí besando su cuello, siguiendo una línea invisible hasta donde estaba abierta la camisa. Mis dedos temblorosos nuevamente intentaron desabrochar algo, ahora el objetivo era su camisa.

Estaba tan concentrada que cuando sentí unos fríos dedos acariciando mi seno izquierdo solté un jadeo y me fije en las manos de Pansy, mi sostén había sido abierto y ahora mi pecho izquierdo estaba siendo acariciado por Parkinson.

Ella me sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a bajar su boca hacia mi seno derecho, lamio un poco mi pezón y yo gemí audiblemente mientras mis manos volaban a su hermosa melena negra

"¿Quieres esto Granger?" pregunto dando otra lamida y yo gemí mientras asentía. "¿Pídelo?" soltó ella de repente y me rompí. Yo no sabía cómo hacerlo, nunca había pedido algo así.

"Hazlo" dije pensando que con eso Pansy se conformaría pero no.

"No. Quiero que me digas que hacer. ¿Qué quieres que te haga Hermione?" estaba demasiado caliente para dejarme llevar por mi timidez.

"Pansy… yo quiero... que… joder quiero que pongas tu puta boca sobre mis pechos y chupes hasta que se te canse la lengua." Grite en el apuro y Pansy sonrió complacida antes de bajar su boca y cerrarla sobre mi pezón derecho. Yo gemí en éxtasis y lleve mis manos a su camisa arrancando los botones de un solo jalón, Pansy gimió y continúo chupando.

"Si, que rico Pans. Chupa, chupa, soy toda tuya. Solo no pares de chupar." Las palabras se escapaban de mi boca sin que yo pudiera impedirlo. Pansy se alejo de mis pechos y me beso en la boca mientras yo le desabrochaba el sostén y lo dejaba caer al suelo.

Empuje un poco a Pansy con intención de verla mejor y observe sus pechos pálidos, eran grandes, hermosos para mí. "Sos endemoniadamente sexy Pans." dije mientras me levantaba y hacia que cambiáramos posiciones. La mire como si me la fuera a comer y ella se carcajeo.

"Si me miras así me das miedo leoncita." Gemí ante su forma de llamarme y me incline sobre ella mirando fijamente sus labios, rojos, hinchados, todo por mis besos. De sus labios dirigí mi mirada a sus pechos y comencé a amasarlos.

"UUMM" soltó Pansy con la cabeza hacia atrás y yo comencé a acercar mi boca a su pezón izquierdo. Me dedique a chuparlo y morderlo mientras masajeaba suavemente el otro.

"Si… leoncita no pares. Me encanta como chupas, muerde con fuerza, trátame mal. Soy una chica mala. Que rico Mione." La charla sucia de Pansy era dicha con la cabeza hacia atrás y yo me sentía mas excitada, sus palabras me animaban demasiado.

Ella me dio un jalón por el pelo despegándome de sus preciosos pechos y estrellándome en sus dulces labios. Nos besamos con pasión y Pansy comenzó a hacer presión con su rodilla en mi entrepierna, yo gemí y me restregué contra ella.

"Eres una perra sucia Granger." Soltó Pansy y sus palabras en lugar de ofenderme me excitaron. "Y tu eres una puta sexy Pans." Le dije mientras me seguía restregando.

"Pero debemos parar." Dijo de repente Pans y me levanto de encima de ella. "¿Por qué?" le pregunte y ella me acaricio la mejilla y luego me beso.

"Este no es lugar para terminar lo que empezamos." Esas fueron sus simples palabras y las dos comenzamos a vestirnos. Terminamos de limpiar los calderos entre bromas y algunas burlas algo crueles de Pans y luego llego Snape a revisar el trabajo y decirnos que podíamos irnos.

Salimos y Pansy volvió a su pose arrogante y fría. "Adiós Granger." Dijo antes de irse en dirección a su sala común, yo la observe, su culo se movía de un lado a otro cautivándome pero haciendo uso de mi auto control me di la vuelta e hice un recorrido hacia mi sala común metida en mis recuerdos.


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por los comentarios.

Este capítulo es más romántico, no tanto, pero algo.

Capitulo 5

POV Pansy

Mientras caminaba a la sala común Slytherin no pude evitar dejar salir una sonrisa al recordar a mi Hermione. Porque desde el día de hoy era mía y lo seria para siempre. Ahora tenía una misión, ayudar a mi mejor amigo a conseguir que cierta cabellera azabache se fijara en él, eso no sería muy difícil.

Llegue a la sala común en una nube de pensamientos y mientras caminaba pude ver pero no interpretar la mirada molesta que Millicent me lanzaba. ¿Le hice algo el día de hoy?

"¿De dónde vienes tan maltratada Pans?" pregunto Millicent cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirándome muy molesta. No pude contener el suspiro que salió de mis labios mientras decía "Del salón de Snape." Con eso me dirigí a la habitación de Draco.

Al llegar lo vi acostado leyendo pacíficamente un libro mientras comía unas ranas de chocolate.

"Ese chocolate se ve delicioso." Dije mientras me acostaba a su lado "¿Quieres?" me ofreció Draco mientras me tendía la mitad de su rana, yo la acepte y me recosté a su lado mientras él me preguntaba

"¿Te devoraste a la leona?" no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, Draco me miro raro y yo me calme.

"A veces me das miedo Pans." El tono de Draco fue bromista y yo cambie mi posición para mirar el techo mientras hablaba. "Fue increíble Draco…"

Estuve hablando con Draco largo y tendido hasta que sin darme cuenta caí en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente yo y Draco nos dirigimos al comedor. Al llegar nos topamos con el trió de oro. Weasley nos mato con la mirada y los otros solo pasaron de largo. Yo tome a Potter por el brazo mientras Draco seguía hacia la mesa.

"¿Podemos hablar en privado Potter?" escupí su apellido y mi tono fue frio pero deben comprender que aunque me caiga bien Potter es un Griffindor y yo… yo soy una serpiente que antes de pensar habla.

"Claro, Parkinson." El también escupió mi apellido con desprecio, Granger me miro algo… ¿Celosa? O si mi leoncita estaba muerta de celos, me sorprende Potter es más Gay que la palabra.

Cuando estuve sola con Potter lo mire a los ojos y dije "Voy al grano Potter. ¿Te gusta Draco verdad?" no sé si lo preguntaba o lo afirmaba pero los ojos de Harry se abrieron tan grandes que se que di en el clavo.

"Parkinson ¿Por qué solo dices idioteces?" Potter hablaba con las mejillas coloradas.

"No me voy a burlar solo quiero decirte que… que si tu hicieras el intento de hablar con mi Draco harían bonita pareja." Con esas palabras me fui, me sentí débil al hablar con Potter como lo haría una amiga, Potter se había quedado muy sorprendido.

"¡Pansy espera!" la voz feliz de Potter retumbo en los pasillos. Yo me di la vuelta con elegancia y levante una ceja "Gracias" Potter tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, yo solo hice un gesto con la cabeza y me volví a dirigir hacia el comedor.

Al entrar dirigí mi mirada a la mesa Griffindor y allí mi leoncita no me quitaba la vista de encima. Tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos llenos de coraje. Yo le sonreí de lado tratando de calmarla pero ella dirigió su mirada furiosa de mi a Potter que había entrado con una sonrisa estúpida y casi devorando a Draco con la mirada. Vi como al sentarse Potter era atacado por preguntas de mi castaña y reí mientras caminaba hacia Draco.

Mi amigo con su mirada me pregunto que había hablado con Potter y yo sonreí pícaramente mientras me sentaba y comenzaba a servirme corn flakes. "Pans espero que no hallas dicho algo que me haga quedar como el enamorado obsesionado." Reí ante lo dicho por Draco y me relaje en mi silla luego de servirme un poco de zumo de calabaza.

"No, no te deje como el enamorado solo le dije a rebanada que si insistía un poco te fijarías." Dije y solté una carcajada ante la mirada que me lanzo Draco por el nombre clave para referirnos a Potter.

Ese día no tuve oportunidad de hablar con Granger así que me acosté algo triste, tal vez molesta. Al otro día era viernes me levante muy temprano ya que quería tomar algo de sol, al salir de la sala común note que nadie estaba allí eso era bueno.

Camine con una sonrisa hasta llegar al jardín situándome en un lugar lejos del Hall de entrada. Coloque mi túnica en el suelo y en bikini me acosté a tomar un buen sol. Me relaje y el aire comenzó golpear mi rostro muy suavemente, que rico. Suspire sintiendo que una paz me embargaba y sin poder evitarlo quede dormida.

POV Hermione

Me había levantado muy temprano ese viernes, Salí hacia la biblioteca con la intención de sentarme a leer en silencio pero lo pensé mejor y como los demás estudiantes todavía dormían me dirigí al jardín. Me situé lejos de Hall de entrada y comencé a leer.

De repente escuche un ruido y al voltearme vi a Pansy establecerse con un pequeño bikini en el árbol de al lado. La observe por unos minutos hasta que la vi quedarse dormida. Lentamente me levante y dejando mis cosas cerca del árbol me dirigí hacia Pans.

Al llegar la mire de arriba abajo, su espalda fina y pálida, su trasero bien formado, sus piernas largas y pálidas. Luego mire su rostro inclinado hacia mi lado y relajado. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

Lentamente me puse de rodillas y comencé a pasear mi mano por su espalda, como me había puesto celosa el otro día al verla querer estar en privado con Harry. Sé que es estúpido, Harry ama a Draco, además de que Harry es el único que sabe de mis sentimientos por Pansy, el único que sabe que tenemos algo. ¿Qué somos? Sería una buena pregunta, pero no lose.

Mi mano seguía viajando por la espalda de Pans cuando la escuche reir y aun con los ojos cerrados dijo "Te voy a tachar de acosadora Granger." Su voz sonaba tan angelical, tan suave. Pansy abrió los ojos y yo me perdí en ese hermoso azul y sin pensarlo pregunte "¿Qué somos Pans?"

Pansy se levanto y quedo sentada mirándome seria. Yo seguía mirando con amor a sus ojos "¿Qué quieres tu que seamos?" pregunto Pansy llevando su mano a mi mejilla y acariciando suavemente.

"No lo sé. ¿Novias?" pregunte nerviosa y mire sus reacciones. Pans siguió acariciando con amor mi cara y luego dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Novias? ¿Segura? Mira que después no puedes echarte hacia atrás. No te lo permitiría." Sonreí ante sus palabras y asentí mientras decía "Estoy segura" dicho eso me incline hacia adelante y la bese suavemente.

"¿Quiere ser mi novia?" pregunto ella sonriendo y yo asentí para luego casi gritar "Es lo que más deseo" Pansy sonrió de medio lado y volviendo a acostarse dijo

"Lo que más deseo es que mi novia me dé un rico masaje, desde el cuello hasta la rodilla. ¿Se podrá?" pregunto Pansy con una sonrisa angelical y yo solté una carcajada antes de situarme un poco más hacia adelante.

Comencé a mover mis dedos suavemente por la espalda en círculos durante minutos, hasta llegar al trasero de Pans y oírla decir "No sabes que tenso tengo el culo, creo que tendras que golpearlo."

Negué sonrojada y Pans suspiro cuando yo comencé a masajear sus nalgas. Algo tímida yo deje caer mi mano suavemente sobre su culo y Pans gimió bajo para luego decir "Así me gusta, me encantaría sentir tu boca sobre mi culo pero estamos al aire libre."

Las palabras de Pans ni siquiera las descifre porque yo estaba perdida en mi mundo, mirando ese culo que me había llamado desde hace días. Me apetecía morderlo y no sabía si estaba eso bien. Mire hacia atrás, hacia las ventanas y hacia los lados.

No había nadie, solo sería una mordidita. Me incline hacia adelante y coloque detrás de mi oreja uno de mis risos antes de morder una de las nalgas de Pansy, luego pase la lengua por donde mordí y escuche gemir a Pansy "Que rico Mione, tus masajes son los mejores." Volví a reir ante sus palabras y seguí con mi masaje.

Luego de un tiempo había terminado mi masaje y Pansy se había colocado su túnica. Por la luz en el cielo supe que debía irme antes de que me vieran con Pans así que me incline y le di un besito antes de decir "Hasta horita mi amor."

Pans sonrió y mientras me paraba me dio una nalgada y yo la mira reprobatoriamente "Te quiero" fueron sus palabras antes de que yo me dirigiera hacia mi libro que había quedado olvidado y ella se recostara en la grama.

Los alumnos comenzaron a salir y el día empezó con tranquilidad. Mientras los demás chicos de Hogwarts salían al sol yo me levante para ir a desayunar, Pansy me imito. Nos miramos con odio fingido y la vi reir quedamente antes de comenzar a andar, yo la seguí e intente no mirarla mucho para que no se notara lo embobada que me traía.

Pansy se había perdido al doblar un pasillo dejándome atrás y yo iba pensando en los últimos sucesos. Un grito de desesperación me llego al oído mientras recordaba y di un salto, camine despacio y luego de doblar en un pasillo me encontré con algo que no me esperaba.

El coraje me traspaso, mi cara roja de ira y mis manos picaban por querer golpear. A lo lejos en un desierto pasillo Pansy estaba siendo apretujada por su compañera de casa, creo que es Millicent. Ella le besaba con fuerza mientras Pansy la golpeaba y gritaba que se alejase.

Saque mi varita y mientras me acercaba grite "¡No has escuchado!" mi grito llego al oído de la chica quien soltó a Pansy y salió casi corriendo. Pansy seguía en shock y me miraba casi llorando con agradecimiento.

"Gracias" susurro todavía pegada en la pared y yo la abrase. Acaricie sus suaves cabellos negros mientras decía con cariño infinito "Ya todo está bien mi amor. Yo jamás permitiría que te dañaran, Mi Pans." Pansy estaba llorando en mi hombro, eso me alerto.

"¿Te ha hecho algo Pans? ¿Por qué lloras?" pregunte acariciando su delicado rostro pálido por el cual se deslizaban cristalinas lagrimas. "Millicent está obsesionada conmigo y no parara hasta tenerme." Soltó Pans recostada en mi hombro y sollozando.

"Yo no se lo permitiré." Necesitaba cuidar de ella, james podría vivir sabiendo que ella estaba mal. Me dolía el alma de solo pensar que alguien la quería lastimar, unos segundos luego Pans se seco las lagrimas se arreglo la capa y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Tengo que irme." Me dijo antes de comenzar a alejarse "Espera" grite y ella voltio a verme "¿Qué?" pregunto alarmada "Cuídate" le dije al llegar a ella y acariciando su mejilla.


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por los comentarios. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo.

Capitulo 6

Draco POV

Estaba en la sala común acostado, pensando en el chico que amo, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. Mientras pensaba un ruido en la puerta me hizo mirar hacia allí y vi a Millicent, roja y con una mirada incrédula dirigirse hacia los cuartos de chicas.

La mire extrañado pero ella siguió caminando en una nube, esa era una chica muy rara. Volví a mis pensamientos pero no tuve tiempo para concentrarme, por la puerta entro Pansy con mirada asesina, yo me levante y acercándome a ella pregunte.

"¿Pans qué pasa?" ella comenzó a relajarse y me agarro la mano dirigiéndose a mi cuarto de prefecto.

"Millicent. Millicent me beso a la fuerza y si no es por Hermione me hubiera violado." Pansy estaba temblando y llorando cuando dijo eso, yo la abrase y acaricie su cabellera azabache.

"Cálmate, Pans, vamos no te dejes intimidar por esa idiota." Le dije, Pansy siguió temblando pero ahora me miro a los ojos y puede ver el miedo reflejado en ellos.

"Drac, me hizo recordar a cuando… cuando…" la voz de Pansy estaba quebrada y sollozaba más fuerte. La mire a los ojos, yo sabía a qué se refería. "Lo sé, pero no dejes que te afecte." Dije y ella se recostó en mi pecho.

Yo seguí acariciando su cabello, mi amiga había sufrido mucho, su propio padre había intentado abusar de ella y mis padre la habían salvado. Todavía odiaba el hecho de que Pans viviera con su padre pero ahora ella sabía defenderse o eso quiero creer. Luego de un tiempo Pans se quedo dormida, yo la acosté en la cama y Salí del cuarto.

Me dirigí hacia afuera y me encontré de frente con Millicent "Vuelve a intentar poner una mano encima de Pans y no te van a quedar fuerzas para sostener una cuchara." Dije antes de salir de la sala común y camine rumbo a la biblioteca, seguramente Granger estaba allí.

Camine y camine hasta llegar a la biblioteca, como yo ya sabía Granger estaba allí leyendo un libro. Me dirigí a ella y al sentarme a su lado dije "Podemos hablar un momento Granger." No pude evitar el tono despreciativo y altanero. Granger me miro y asintió, seguramente sabia de que quería hablar.

"Pansy llego muy mal a la sala común y… pensé que tal vez tu podrías ir con ella y cuidarla un rato." Granger me miraba sorprendida

"Yo no puedo entrar en la casa de las serpientes." Dijo Hermione y yo la mire decepcionado.

"Pensé que Pansy te importaba, veo que no." me iba a levantar pero Granger tomo mi mano.

"Está bien. Llévame con ella." yo sonreí satisfecho y lleve a Granger a la sala común velando que nadie nos viera entrar. La dirigí a mi cuarto y al entrar ella corrió hacia Pansy acostándose a su lado. Pansy seguía dormida, yo sonreí y Salí del cuarto.

POV Harry

Había desayunado con Ron y Hermione pero esta última se perdió después de terminar. Ron se había ido con lavender y yo decidí ir a buscar a Mione. Camine y camine y la vi acompañada de Draco, los seguí sin que me notaran y me sorprendí al verlos entrar a la sala común muy juntos, sentí celos, pero sabía que eran celos innecesarios, Hermione estaba que cacheteaba las banquetas por Pansy.

Me quede escondido hasta que vi a Draco salir y Salí a su encuentro "¿Dónde está Mione?" pregunte desconfiado, Draco sonrió y yo me derretí por dentro.

"Está segura, cuidando a una enfermita." Dijo Draco sin dejar de sonreír y comenzó a andar. Yo lo seguí y parándome a su lado pregunte

"¿Pansy quiere realmente a Mione?" Draco asintió y luego me miro y dijo "¿TU amas a la comadreja menor?" la pregunta de Draco me saco de concentración y hice una mueca de desagrado.

"No, GInny es una amiga." Dije y seguimos andando tranquilamente.

POV Pansy

Abrí los ojos sintiéndome más relajada y sentí una presión delicada en mi cintura, un momento, me apreté un poco al cuerpo detrás de mí y di un grito al saber que era una mujer. Pensé que era Millicent pero detrás de mí la persona al escuchar mi grito brinco y tomo mi rostro en sus manos. Era mi leoncita, ella me miraba preocupada.

"Ya, estoy aquí. Cálmate." Dijo Hermione abrazándome y yo me relaje en sus brazos, quedando en la misma posición que al levantarme. "¿Cómo entraste aquí?" pregunte jugando con las manos de Hermione.

"Draco me ayudo." Me respondió mi leoncita besando mi cuello, yo temblé ante el suave contacto. "Perdón." Me dijo Hermione pensando que me había asustado y yo negué con la cabeza. Me di la vuelta y quedamos frente a frente mirándonos a los ojos. Los hermosos ojos oscuros de Hermione me miraban con amor y protección.

"No tienes que pedirme perdón, me gusta sentir tu labios encima de mí." Dije y la bese. Un beso suave que demostraba todo el amor que sentía por ella. Hermione coloco sus manos en mi cintura pero las quito indecisa, yo reí, ella tenía miedo de asustarme.

"¿Quieres que me saque la camisa?" pregunte con sonrisa maliciosa y vi como los ojos de Hermione se oscurecían de deseo. "Si, ¿Quieres volver a chupar mis pechos?" volví a preguntar mientras jugaba con mi camisa y Hermione asintió hechizada.

"Sácamela entonces." Dije pero ella miro alrededor "Esta habitación no es nuestra." Dijo sonrojada y yo reí, ella tenía razón Draco me mataría si supiera lo que yo pretendía hacer en su cuarto.

"¿Vienes?" me pregunto Mione levantándose.

"¿A dónde quieres llevarme leoncita?" pregunte riendo y ella me miro con deseo. Al parecer Hermione me quería llevar a un lugar en el cual nadie nos interrumpiera. Salimos de la sala común velando que nadie nos viera pero mientras caminábamos Hermione vio al traidor de la sangre Weasley llorando en un pasillo.

"Debo saber cómo esta mi amigo." Me dijo con una mirada de disculpa, yo gruñí y la abrase haciendo que sintiera lo excitados que estaban mis pechos. Ella rio y luego me hablo al oído.

"No me gusta que andes por allí sin ropa interior." Yo sonreí de medio lado y me aleje de ella rumbo al Gran salón, era hora del almuerzo.

El día había terminado tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de volver a ver a Hermione, deseaba no tener que ir a mi cuarto pero tenía que hacerlo. Para mi suerte cuando me adentre en mi habitación las demás ya dormían, con paso tranquilo me dirigí a mi cama y me acosté sabiendo que al otro día iríamos a Hogsmeade.

Me levante temprano y me calce con una camisa muy reveladora, una falda muy corta, unas botas negras de tacón, mi cabello caía por mi espalda y algo de maquillaje. Camine hacia afuera donde seguramente estaría Draco esperándome. Como yo ya sabía Draco estaba allí, un pantalón mezclilla agarrado a su cintura, una camisa verde oscuros.

Bese a Draco en la mejilla y nos dirigimos hablando hacia Hogsmeade. "Ayer estuve con Potter." Me dijo Draco sonrojado y yo lo mire pícaramente.

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cuéntamelo todo Draco Malfoy?" Draco rio quedamente y luego se sonrojo "Nos besamos"

Yo pegue un grito llamando la atención de todo el mundo y Draco rio mientras me decía que me callara.

"¿No? ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Qué sentiste?" Draco ahora si estaba rojo, jamás pensé ver al príncipe de Slytherin más rojo que un tomate. "Fue increíble."

POV Hermione

Yo y Harry caminábamos juntos hacia Hogsmeade, detrás venían Luna, Ginny, Ron y Lavender. "¿Dónde estuviste ayer?" le pregunte a Harry en voz baja y mirando de reojo como atrás a lo lejos Pansy venía con Draco riendo a más no poder.

"Estuve… estuve con Draco." Me susurro Harry y se puso rojo en un momento. Yo casi me caigo cuando lo escuche.

"¿Cómo? ¿Con Draco?" pregunte aun sin creérmelo y mirándolo con una mirada acusadora "Si." Susurro Harry embelesado.

"¿Y? ¿Hablaron? ¿Hicieron algo más que hablar?" no pude evitar el tono picaron al hablar "Hablamos y… nos besamos." Dijo Harry embobado y yo me tape la boca para evitar que algún ruido impresionado se me escapara.

"¿Y qué te dijo después del beso?" pregunte mirando a Harry con ganas de saber más. "Nada, se fue sonrojado." Dijo Harry triste

"Debes entender que es un Slytherin y seguramente todavía le cuesta creer que siente algo por ti." Dije yo sabiendo que para los Slytherin aceptar que estaban enamorados era una muestra de debilidad.

"Hablando de Slytherin ¿Qué le hiciste a Parkinson? ¿Quedaron partes de la Slytherin?" no pude evitar comenzar a reir cuando Harry me hizo esas preguntas pero tranquilizándome dije "Si, no hicimos nada. Fui con ron, ya sabes la peleíta estúpida que tuvo con Lavender."

Harry asintió y con eso los demás chicos nos alcanzaron y juntos caminamos hasta las tres escobas. Nos sentamos en una mesa y pedimos seis cervezas de mantequilla.

Ron y Lavender estaban dando clases de cómo meter lengua en la boca del otro. Mientras Ginny intentaba que Harry le prestara alguna atención, pobre amiga mía, si ella supiera. Yo estaba sentada tranquilamente, luna se había ido a buscar sabe Dios qué bicho que había visto al entrar. De repente alguien se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa, Víctor Krum, que hacia aquí.

"Hola Her-mi-one" dijo sin dejar de sonreír yo lo mire sorprendida "Víctor que haces aquí" dije impresionada.

"Bueno me invitaron a pasar una temporada en Hogwarts y no quería perder la oportunidad de estar contigo." Víctor había sido mi primer novio, el chico con el que intente olvidar el supuesto amor que sentía por Ron. Yo no quería que Pansy me viera con Víctor, pero él comenzó a hablar y no pude hacer más que seguirle la conversación.

POV Pansy

Draco y yo llegamos a las tres escobas y al entrar mi semblante alegre cambio por uno de coraje. ¿Qué diablos hacia Víctor Krum acariciando las manos de mi novia? No ¿Qué hacia ella muerta de la risa con él? El rostro de Draco no estaba mejor, la comadreja menor estaba casi encima de Harry y este parecía asustado. Draco gruño y juntos nos dirigimos a una mesa.

"Maldita comadreja imbécil" soltó Draco con los puños apretados.

"Maldito jugador de Quiddich." Solté yo con odio.

"Pansy tenemos que hacer algo." Me dijo Draco y yo lo mire "¿Que quieres que hagamos? ¿Tienes alguna idea?" Draco se quedo pensativo y después me hablo al oído. "¿Seguro?" pregunte yo insegura y el asintió.

"No, Hermione no me lo perdonaría nunca." Dije yo recostándome hacia atrás.

"Yo me la voy a desquitar esta noche." Solté con malicia esta noche Hermione sabría que si es mi novia no la quiero coqueteando con ningún chico, sabría lo que es rogar por un contacto. Draco y yo pedimos dos Whiskies de fuego y nos quedamos observando la mesa de los Griffindor.

En ese preciso momento Hermione me vio nuestros ojos hicieron contactos y ella se tenso. El idiota de Krum no se dio cuenta, yo la mire furiosa. En esos momentos Hermione asintió a algo que Krum dijo pero siguió mirándome. Mi mirada se lleno de ira cuando vi a Krum besar a Hermione y abandone las tres escobas con rapidez. Draco me alcanzo en menos de lo que canta un gallo y me abrazo

"Ella no lo esperaba Pans." Me dijo Draco abrazándome

"Lo sé pero tan poco se alejo." Yo estaba histérica "Como vas a saberlo si saliste tan rápido." Me dijo Draco y sé que el tenia toda la razón.

"Prefiero ir a Hogwarts." Dije algo cabizbajo y comenzamos la caminata de regreso.

Al llegar a Hogwarts me despedí de Draco y el se fue hacia un árbol a descansar. Yo camine hacia la sala de los requisitos. Al llegar pensé en que quería estar tranquila y camine tres veces frente a la puerta invisible. La puerta apareció y yo entre, una habitación estaba frente a mí, estándares con libros, una cama, un mueble y una nevera. Bueno eso parecía tranquilo. Fui directa a la cama y al acostarme cerré los ojos y suspire.


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias a todas(os) por comentar y seguir mi historia. Es bueno saber que les gusta. El cap de hoy es muy hot.

N Capitulo 7

POV Hermione

Víctor me beso y vi que Pansy salía, en un instante empuje a Krum y grite "¡Qué diablos te pasa!" los demás chicos nos miraron y Krum rojo de vergüenza dijo "Te pregunte si podía besarte y asentiste."

Yo lo mire sin creérmela y luego dije "Lo siento Víctor, pero, tu no me gustas" dije y me levante, Harry dio un brinco sacando a Ginny de encima de él y diciendo "Mione te acompaño."

Yo ya había llegado a la puerta de las tres escobas cuando Harry me alcanzo. "¿Qué sucedió Mione?" pregunto Harry, claro el estaba tan concentrado en que Gin no lo violara que no noto que Draco y Pansy entraron a la tienda.

"Pansy vio a Krum besarme." Dije yo mientras caminaba a Hogwarts "¡Que! ¿Draco estaba?" pregunto Harry tan rápido que me costó entender "SI." Dije molesta y seguimos el camino en silencio.

Al llegar Harry vio a Draco sentado debajo de un árbol y con la mirada me pregunto si podía dejarme sola "Ve, yo voy a buscar a Pans" Dije y Harry se fue en dirección a Draco.

Yo camine y camine, busque a Pans por todo Hogwarts y no la encontré. Así que triste me dirigí hacia donde Draco estaba para preguntarle si sabia donde se había metido mi novia. Al llegar a Draco me lo encontré dándose tremendo beso con Harry, las lenguas entraban y salían con mucha facilidad. Me hice notar y ellos se alejaron con rapidez, Harry sonrojado, Draco molesto.

"¿Dónde está Pansy, Draco?" pregunte roja por haberlos interrumpidos.

"No lo sé, dijo que quería pensar. Prueba en la sala de los requisitos." Draco termino de hablar y yo Salí corriendo hacia la sala de los requisitos. Al llegar tranquilice mi respiración agitada y pensé en que quería encontrar a Pansy. Camine por la entrada tres veces y apareció la puerta.

Al abrirla vi una habitación bastante bonita, de los colores de Slytherin, vi la cama y me encontré con Pansy. Ella estaba acostada boca abajo en el medio de la cama, los brazos extendidos hacia los lados. Camine hacia ella con paso lento y al llegar observe su cuerpo, ese que hacía que mi cuerpo pareciera quemarse.

Pansy se removió inquieta y levanto la cabeza de la cama mirando la cabecera. No podía verme, yo estaba parada detrás de ella. En un instante le salte encima quedando en su espalda.

"Te he buscado por todo Hogwarts." Dije, Pansy primero pego un grito pero luego viro el cuello un poco y me miro. En su mirada se leía el coraje, la frustración y los celos.

"Pensé que tal vez preferías divertirte con krum" dijo molesta y yo negué con la cabeza. Pansy intento sacarme de encima de su espalda pero yo tome sus manos y las sostuve hacia arriba haciendo que se quedara completamente quieta.

"Quiero pararme Granger, no me gusta que estés encima de mí." Soltó con tono molesto y yo sonreí. Me gustaba que pusiera resistencia, me parecía muy atrayente. Lentamente baje mi boca a su cuello y bese, al principio suave y luego succione fuerte.

Pansy soltó un gemido débil y yo solté una de sus manos solo para tomar mi varita y hacer que sus manos y pies quedaran atados a la cama. Pansy se removió inquieta y yo reí todavía encima de su espalda.

"Si te dejas de niñerías te suelto. Aunque me gusta tenerte bajo mi control." Susurre en su oído y ella volvió a moverse, intentando romper las cuerdas. Yo reí y me levante caminando hacia la nevera, Pansy viro el cuello y me miro

"¿Qué haces Granger?" pregunto Pansy, su voz todavía furiosa. "Mmmm, crema batida. Que rico." Dije yo con una sonrisa malvada. Pansy me miro furiosa. "¿Que piezas hacer con eso Granger?" pregunto Pansy mientras mordía su labio inferior.

"Pienso comer." Dije mirándola de arriba abajo, en esa posición tan indefensa. Pansy volteo su cara hacia la almohada y yo me acerque a ella. Con un rápido movimiento de mi varita su camisa y su falda desaparecieron, dejándola en su ropa interior verde oscuro que apenas la tapaba.

"Te había dicho lo mucho que me gustan tus nalgas" dije mirando a las nombradas, Pans rio todavía sin mirarme. Yo agite el pote de crema batida y comencé a rociarlo por la espalda de Pans quien tembló.

"¿Me das permiso para chupar Pans?" Pregunte mirándola y ella asintió.

POV Pansy

El frio de la crema batida me hizo temblar y cuando Hermione me pregunto si podía chupar no pude más que asentir. Hermione comenzó a chupar en mi espalda con delicadeza, a veces mordiendo. Ella estaba tan concentrada en chupar la crema que cuando yo tuve mi varita en mi mano e hice que cambiáramos de posiciones ella me miro impresionada.

"¿Buscas esto querida?" pregunte ensenándole su varita y ella me lanzo una mirada lasciva mientras se lamia los labios. Yo tome la crema batida de la cama y me puse a caballo sobre el abdomen de Hermione.

"Creo que ha habido cambio de personajes leoncita." Dije sonriendo y con un movimiento de mi varita hice que ella quedara también en ropa interior color blanco.

"Blanco por la inocencia Mione." Dije con sarcasmo y ella trago saliva. Agite la crema batida y la rocié por el cuello de Hermione quien tembló ligeramente, yo me incline y comencé a lamer con fuerza, luego mordí y pase la lengua por si le había dolido.

"Pans" susurro Hermione y yo sabía que estaba perdida. Aplique un poco mas de crema en el pecho de Hermione y en el inicio del valle de sus senos. Chupe y lamí alternamente mientras la sentía gemir

"¿Quieres que te lama los pechos?" Pregunte mirando a Mione quien asintió y yo desabroche el sujetador en la parte de adelante. Los pechos de Hermione saltaron para llamar mi atención, erectos por mí y yo sonreí con malicia. Mire el pote de crema batida y luego los ojos de Mione.

Aplique algo de crema batida en mis labios y me incline hacia los labios secos de Hermione. Ella gimió al probar la crema en mi boca y yo sonreí. Nos unimos en un beso apasionado y yo comencé a amasar los pechos con cuidado.

"Necesito tu boca, en ellos." Susurro Hermione suplicante mientras me miraba con deseo. "¿En ellos? ¿En Quiénes?" pregunte divertida mientras seguía acariciando los pechos con mis manos y chupaba su cuello.

"En mis pechos Pansy, por favor." Mire a Hermione y baje mi boca a sus pechos. Chupe, mordí, lamí y succione con fuerza haciendo gemir a Hermione.

"Suéltame, por favor, necesito tocar." Dijo Hermione, yo le sonreí con malicia y negué mientras decía "Solo si prometes hacer todo lo que yo te ordene." Dije dominante y ella asintió.

Complacida yo moví mi varita y ella fue liberada. Sus manos me atrajeron en un beso apasionado y luego ella apretó con fuerza mis pechos aun metidos en el sostén.

"Si, aprieta fuerte, ¿Como siempre sabes cómo apretar? ¿Quieres morderlos?" pregunte ida ante las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo y ella asintió quitando mi sostén y mordiendo mis pechos con desesperación, luego los lamio y los chupo.

"Nunca me cansare de que los chupes." Dije en la cima. De repente sentí la mano de Hermione en mi entrepierna y la pare. Coloque mi muslo en la entrepierna cubierta de ella y hice presión haciendo que se restregara como una puta.

"Siempre actúas como puta cuando estamos solas Hermione." Dije con una sonrisa y sintiendo mi muslo húmedo.

"Tu me haces actuar así. Dame fuerte." Hermione lo había gemido y se estregaba en mi muslo con fuerza.

"Para. Debes obedecerme." Le dije con media sonrisa y muy a su disgusto ella paro. "Te has portado muy mal Hermione, coquetear con krum y permitir que te bese es algo muy grave." Hermione me miro mordiéndose el labio mientras yo la miraba seria.

"Tienes que ser castigada." Ante estas palabras ella gimió, cual pensaba ella sería el castigo.

"Date la vuelta." Ordene muy seria. Y ella me obedeció restregándose contra las sabanas.

"Te dije que no podías saciar tu deseo, hablo enserio, si sigues restregándote así no te permitiré llegar." Le dije muy tranquila. De un solo jalón le arranque las bragas húmedas y las olí, olían delicioso.

Entonces mire su culo, descubierto, completamente para mí. "¿Qué vas a hacer Pans?" pregunto Hermione con voz ronca.

"Te voy a pegar." Dije con sonrisa maliciosa "Y vas a repetir cada frase que yo diga." Hermione tembló ante la retorcida idea.

"¿Quieres? ¿Quieres que te de nalgadas?" le pregunte mordiendo su oreja y sabiendo que sentía lo mojada que yo estaba. Luego me trepe encima de sus muslos y levante la mano.

"Jamás volveré a coquetear con krum." Dije dejando caer mi mano con fuerza sobre el culo de Hermione quien gimió mientras el ruido del choque llenaba la habitación "No volverá a coquetear con Krum." Repitió Hermione y volví a levantar la mano divertida.

"No volveré a permitir que alguien me bese si no lo quiero." Dije con media sonrisa y volví a darle una nalgada a Hermione quien repitió las palabras luego de gemir. Al parecer a ella le gustaba ser nalgueada.

"¿Quieres que te siga nalgueando? O ¿Quieres comerte mi sexo?" pregunte con media sonrisa y ella gimió para luego decir "Quiero comerme tu sexo" yo sonreí satisfecha y me quite de encima de ella. Me acosté en la cama y Hermione me miro como si fuera yo la presa y ella el depredador.

"¿Quieres comer leoncita? Ven a buscar tu comida" dije sonriendo

POV Hermione

Me acerque por encima de Pansy y observe sus bragas mojadas. "Estas muy mojada." Dije con media sonrisa y lentamente dirigí mi cara al sexo de Pansy oliendo su aroma. Mordí por encima de la tela y ella gimió audiblemente.

"Si, come, como te amo Hermione." Gimió Pansy feliz. Yo saque las bragas y me encontré de frente con el sexo rosado de Pansy. Con rapidez hundí mi boca en el, chupe y gemí, Pansy sabia delicioso. Chupe y mi lengua se entretuvo con su clítoris. Lo acaricie con mis dedos y presione la entrada pero Pansy me detuvo

"No, no vayas a entrar, yo…" la mire confundida.

"Yo nunca he tenido sexo con nadie." Me dijo roja de vergüenza. Yo sonreí y me incline sobre ella. Quedamos una sobre la otra. Luego de acomodarnos, comenzamos a movernos, mi sexo quedaba sobre el suyo y la fricción era increíble. Luego de unos minutos las dos estábamos gimiendo, terminamos juntas y yo sonreí cayendo sobre Pansy.

"Te amo." Susurre acostada sobre su pecho. "Yo también te amo." Susurro ella casi dormida.


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias por los comentarios.

Creo que este es el capitulo Ms triste que he escrito hasta ahora.

Capitulo 8

POV Pansy

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormida pero al despertar sentí un cuerpo desnudo detrás de mí. Las sabanas suaves cubrían nuestros cuerpos y no pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar todo lo que habíamos hecho, reí un poco y sentí a Hermione besar mi cuello.

"Siempre voy a estar enamorada de tu olor." Me dijo pegándose más a mí y haciendo que gimiera inconscientemente al sentir su sexo en mis nalgas.

"No era eso lo que quería hacerte sentir pero… eso está muy bien." Volvió a hablar Hermione dando leves besos en mi cuello mientras sonreía.

"Hermione, te amo." Dije sonriendo y me di la vuelta para mirarme en esos oscuros ojos. Hermione estaba sonriendo y me beso en los labios al decir "No más que yo Pans." Al escucharla reí y ella se separo un poco mirándome con duda.

"¿Quieres que pelemos por saber cual amor es más grande?" pregunte dejando nuestras frentes unidas y suspirando.

"Dejémoslo 50-50. ¿Te parece?" me pregunto ella cerrando los ojos y yo asentí sin dejar de sonreír. "¿Qué hora es?" volvió a hablar Mione y luego busco por el suelo su pantalón, sacando un reloj del bolcillo.

"Las 9 y cuarenta de la noche, ya no tenemos tiempo para cenar." Me dijo pero yo solo observe su cuerpo desnudo parado frente a mí en una pose pensativa. "Sabes que Mione, ahora que te miro bien me doy cuenta de que tu no eres linda." Dije con media sonrisa y ella me miro asustada.

"¿Qué?" pregunto indignada.

"No, tu no eres linda, tu eres preciosa, tu eres una de las siete maravillas del mundo." Dije y ella sonrió mientras se volvía a acostar y me besaba diciendo "Te comería completa de nuevo si no tuviera mi estomago rugiendo por algún alimento."

Yo comencé a reir al escucharla y me dirigí a la nevera con media sonrisa mientras decía "Creí que eras más inteligente. Veo que no sabes con quien estas. Una Slytherin como yo piensa en todo." Dije sacando un bizcocho de la nevera y dos cucharas. Hermione sonrió mientras miraba hacia arriba

"Creo que mi cerebro está en off en estos momentos." Me dijo sonriendo y aceptando la cuchara que le ofrecí. Comimos juntas entre risas y luego yo hice que la comida desapareciera.

"¿Crees tener fuerzas ahora para la segunda ronda?" pregunte sonriendo con malicia y Hermione tomo mi mano, besando dulcemente mis nudillos dijo "Me encantaría, pero debemos volver a nuestras salas comunes. Seguro andan buscándome y piensan que me paso algo."

Hermione tenía toda la razón "Esta bien, pero antes dame un beso." Dije y ella sonrió, se inclino hacia adelante y me beso. Yo respondí apasionadamente el beso y coloque mis manos en las caderas de Mione antes de treparme encima de ella y besar con más frenesí. Hermione comenzó a reir y yo la mire con una sonrisa

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunte sin entender y ella me beso para luego con delicadeza sacarme de encima de ella. "Está bien, vámonos." Dije vencida y nos vestimos.

POV Hermione

Mientras me colocaba el pantalón no pude evitar quedarme mirando el cuerpo desnudo de Pansy buscar su ropa. Ella era hermosa, me había quedado tan embobada que cuando Pansy se volteo con su falda en mano y una sonrisa no pude más que sonrojarme.

"Te diviertes viéndome." Pregunto Pansy mirándome sin dejar de sonreír y colocándose su falda.

"No te miraba." Dije yo colocándome el sostén y Pansy soltó una fuerte carcajada que retumbo en las paredes de la sala de los requisitos.

"Creo que si." Dijo Pansy terminando de vestirse y sentándose en la cama.

Yo seguí vistiéndome y al terminar mire a Pans quien me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "¿Qué miras?" pregunte sin poder evitar el tono divertido.

"No te miraba." Fue la respuesta divertida de Pansy y salió de la sala de los requisitos. Yo reí ante lo dicho por ella y espere unos minutos para luego salir rumbo a la sala común.

AL llegar me encontré de frente con mis amigos, Harry, Ginny, Ron y…Víctor se encontraban allí con miradas preocupadas (Bueno la mirada de Harry era picara). "¿Dónde estuviste todas estas Horas Mione?" pregunto Gin el tono preocupado era tocable en su voz.

"Estuve en la sala de los requisitos leyendo." Dije muy tranquila y ellos parecían creerme.

"Nos asustamos Her-mi-one. Pensamos que algo te pudo haber pasado." Víctor había hablado muy cerca de mi oído, bueno pero que insistencia la de este hombre.

"Gracias por preocuparte Víctor, pero no necesito que lo hagas." Dije muy seria y mirando a Harry como que quería contarle algo.

"Bueno Hermione necesito hablar contigo." Soltó rápidamente Harry tomándome de la mano y caminamos a mi cuarto de premio anual. Mientras andábamos Harry me miraba con un brillo en los ojos.

Entramos al cuarto y Harry rápidamente me sentó en la cama mientras decía "Cuenta. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo el día?" Yo no pude evitar ponerme roja ante la atenta mirada que Harry me lanzaba.

"Estuve con Pansy." Dije con una sonrisa bobalicona y Harry levanto una ceja.

"Dime algo que ya no sepa." Fue su respuesta sarcástica mientras se dejaba caer a mi lado.

"Estuvimos Juntas." Dije y me puse mas roja si era eso posible, Harry me miro desde su posición y luego abrió los ojos muy grande y dio un brinco.

"¿Me estás diciendo que hicieron el amor?" pregunto Harry, el tono divertido en su voz mientras me miraba mas impresionado todavía. Yo me puse más roja, creo que el rojo llega hasta la punta de mis cabellos.

"Si." Dije y me deje caer en la cama con una sonrisa ridícula mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos.

"No te lo puedo creer. Hermione Granger, la perfecta prefecta, premio anual, acaba de tener sexo desenfrenado con su novia en la sala de los requisitos. Tu que tanto criticabas a los que hacían eso." Harry se estaba burlando, era notorio en su voz y mas porque al terminar rompió a carcajadas agarrando su estomago.

"Ahora entiendo a todos esos que lo hacían, a todos esos que yo tanto critique." Solté mientras abrazaba mi almohada en forma de corazón y veía a Crookshanks saltar en la cama.

"¿Qué sentiste? ¿Fue bueno? ¿Lloraste? ¿Gritaste? Bueno que pregunta, seguramente tienes la garganta lastimada de tanto gritar." Harry había conseguido que me sonrojara con mayor fuerza, mientras acariciaba a mi amado Crookshanks.

"Lo único que puedo decirte es que jamás podre olvidar este día." Dije mientras me dejaba caer cansada al lado de Crookshanks. "Ya descubrí lo que quería descubrir así que ahora voy a mi cuarto a dormir. Víctor está haciendo muchas preguntas, creo que cree saber algo." Con esas palabras Harry se fue y yo me quede en silencio pensando.

No me gustaba que Víctor estuviera aquí. No deseaba poner celosa a Pansy, aunque pensándolo bien, su manera de sacarse los celos era muy placentera. Esas nalgadas si se habían sentido muy bien. Aceptaría cualquier castigo, si este era impuesto por esa pelinegra a la cual amo tanto.

Me dormí rápidamente y soné con mi Slytherin favorita. A la mañana siguiente tenía una gran sonrisa, podría aparecer Voldemort delante de mí y decirme "Harry no logro matarme." Y yo seguiría de los más tranquila, bueno no, soy demasiado racional para quedarme tranquila seguramente comenzaría a gritar.

Baje las escaleras hacia la sala común y partí con Harry hacia el Gran Salón. Al entrar la mirada de Harry y la mía volaron a la mesa de Slytherin. Fue grande mi sorpresa al no ver allí a Pansy, Draco tampoco estaba y ya había pasado media hora desde que abrieron el Gran Salón para el desayuno.

No pude desayunar, Pansy no se había presentado y yo estaba que salía corriendo a buscarla. Harry no estaba mejor que yo, lo noto en sus ojos mientras caminamos en silencio a la primera clase.

Por suerte es compartida con Slytherin. Al entrar vi la cabellera negra de Pansy y suspire aliviada, Pansy estaba sentada con Draco en una de las sillas de al frente. Harry y yo nos situamos de frente a ellos. Draco nos sonrió pero mi Pansy miraba la mesa fijamente, su cabello cayendo en cascada no permitía que viera su rostro.

"¿Qué le sucede a Pansy?" me pregunto Harry pero yo no conteste. Mi mirada viajo de Pansy a Millicent, que se encontraba sentada en el otro lado del salón mirando a mi novia.

"Pagaras caro si le has hecho algo." Murmure entre dientes mientras volvía a mirar a Pans. Luego de un rato la profesora Mcgonagall entro y Pansy tuvo que levantar el rostro.

Por dentro sentí ira, frustración, coraje. Le había fallado a Pans. Ella levanto su rostro pero no me miro, su ojo derecho estaba morado, la punta de su ceja derecha tenía una cicatriz sin sellar y la comisura de su labio estaba rota. Parecía adolorida y cansada pero tenia una sonrisa fingida.

Me sentí molesta conmigo misma al darme cuenta que alguien habia lastimado a Pans y yo no pude defenderla. Yo que le habia jurada que mientras estuviéramos juntas nada malo le pasaría, yo que le dije que la protegería.

Ahora mirando su adolorido rostro pude ver como tenia un leve mordisco en la mandibula, su cuello estaba algo morado, pero solo yo que la observaba fijamente podía notar esos hechos.

"Quiero decirles jóvenes que cualquiera que tenga una pelea o duelo en la escuela será severamente castigado. Si no creen pregúntenle a la señorita Parkinson." La profesora Mcgonagall había hablado muy seria y luego se sentó en la silla para comenzar a hablar.

Por primera vez en mi vida me importo un bledo lo que decía la profesora. Yo solo miraba a Pansy que fingía escribir, la conozco demasiado para decir que estaba escribiendo. Esos golpes no podían ser de una pelea, por lo menos no una justa. Conozco a Pansy lo suficiente para saber que nadie podría derrotarla en una pelea justa, ella era una fiera a la hora de pelear.

"Señorita Granger no piensa escribir." Hablo Mcgonagall yo la mire y algo sonrojada dije "Si profesora." Comencé a sacar mis pergaminos pero note algo extraño, ningún Slytherin se estaba riendo. Todos estaban serios, parecían en otro mundo. Algo había pasado en la casa Slytherin para tener ese ambiente ¿Nostálgico? ¿Triste? ¿Frustrado? No la palabra era un pesado, un ambiente pesado.

La clase termino y Pansy salió casi corriendo con Draco detrás. Yo corrí a alcanzarlos pero cuando pase por el lado de una estatua alguien jalo mi brazo. Era Draco, el me miro a los ojos y me dio un papel. Luego salió mirando para todos lados con las manos en los bolcillos.

Salí de mi escondite y vi a Draco reunirse con Pansy, ella por fin me dedico una mirada. Una mirada que quería decir ten paciencia.

POV Pansy

Mientras caminaba con Draco rumbo al jardín no pude evitar recordar lo ocurrido ayer, al llegar a mi sala común. Me dolía recordarlo, sentía el cuerpo temblar de solo pensar en ello. Pero mi subconsciente era perverso y le gustaba torturarme.

Llegue dando saltos a la sala común (Lo sé muy Ravenclaw pero estaba muy feliz para percatarme de ello) al llegar no pude evitar observar el silencio, lo vacio que se encontraba. Ignore ese hecho y me adentre en el lugar pero una voz detuvo mi andar feliz.

"Hola Pansy" esa voz, esa maldita voz, me di la vuelta y me encontré de frente con mi padre, sus cabellos negros cayendo sobre sus ojos. Su mirada era fuego y sostenía su varita en la mano derecha.

"Padre" Dije con miedo mientras nerviosa apretaba mi varita. Mi padre rio fríamente y se acerco a mí. Yo temblé, desde hace mucho que no me sentí tan intimidada por mi padre. El físicamente era grande y podría partirme con una sola mano.

"¿Por qué siempre cometes errores pequeña?" me pregunto mi padre mientras me acariciaba la mejilla y yo no entendí su pregunta. "¿Por qué una sangre sucia? ¿Para llevarme la contraria?" pregunto mi padre.

No podía ser, como se había enterado. ¿Quién se lo dijo? Las respuestas llegaron a mí al notar que no solo mi padre y yo estábamos en esa habitación. Había alguien más, parada entre dos estantes de libros estaba Millicent su mirada fija en mí. Esa era su venganza por haberla rechazado.

"No sé de que hablas padre" dije mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, lo que paso después fue tan rápido que tenía que pensar lentamente para entenderlo.

Un hechizo llego a mí y me estrelle contra un estante de libros. Caí al suelo con un gemido lastimero y vi a mi padre frente a mí levantarme por el cuello de la camisa y pegarme una bofetada que me mando de regreso al suelo, una bocanada de sangre cayó al suelo junto conmigo. Escuche la risa molesta de mi padre y sabia que eso solo había comenzado.

Sentí como mi padre me levantaba y luego me estrellaba contra el mueble. Caí duramente contra el suelo, el mueble se volcó y yo pude ver unos pies frente a mí mientras escupía sangre. Levante la vista y vi a Millicent mirarme.

Ella quería que le rogara, que le pidiera ayuda. Antes muerta. Me levante sintiendo las piernas temblar y me di la vuelta, agarre el lugar donde estaba mi varita, pero ya no estaba allí.

"¿Buscas esto Pans?" pregunto mi padre con mi varita en su mano y yo temblé con más fuerza.

"No" dije firme mientras sentía que otro hechizo daba de lleno en mi pecho. Caí al suelo retorciéndome de dolor. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué me estaba haciendo? Sentí fuego quemar mi cuerpo. Luego de un tiempo el hechizo seso y yo no tenía fuerzas para levantarme.

"Te dije que frente a mi Pansy era menos que un piojo." Dijo mi padre riendo y yo temblé en el suelo. Era eso verdad, yo siempre he sido débil cuando de enfrentar a mi padre se trata.

"Tu no eres valiente Parkinson, si lo fueras me darías mi varita." Mi padre me miro con furia cuando yo hable. Sentí que tiraba algo al suelo, era mi varita. Con dificultad me levante y la tome apuntando a mi padre.

Mi padre lanzo un hechizo pero yo lo detuve con facilidad. Así comenzó un duelo en el cual ninguno de los dos se rendía. De un momento a otro sentí un fuego correrme por dentro y lance un hechizo que en mi vida pensé poder lanzar. Si había pasado mucho tiempo con Voldemort por culpa de mi padre, pero jamás pensé tener la fuerza para lanzar un hechizo como ese, el mismísimo Harry Potter no lo tiene.

"Avada Kedabra." Mi grito retumbo en las paredes y afuera se escucho un ferviente trueno. Lamentablemente el hechizo había daba en una mesa. Mi padre me miro en shock, yo misma estaba en shock mirando los pedazos rotos de la mesa.

Mi padre abandono la sala común después de eso y yo me deje caer en el sillón, dejando mi varita resbalar de entre mis dedos y caer en el suelo. Era claro que había olvidado un pequeño detalle.

Me recosté hacia atrás en el mueble y cerré los ojos cansada. Di un grito al sentir a alguien brincar sobre mí: Millicent. Como la había olvidado, busque me varita en el suelo pero no la halle. Intente sacármela de encima pero una mano dio de llevo en mi ojo y casi quede inconsciente. Solo era capaz de sentir con asco las manos de Millicent y de intentar sacármela de encima con una debilidad infinita.

Millicent beso mi cuello y mi mandíbula con una fuerza bruta y llevo sus manos a m pechos apretando con una fuerza animal después de arrancar mi camisa. Yo casi no sentía. Luego de unos segundos escuche el desgarre de la falda y como Millicent tocaba la zona de mi entrepierna con fuerza.

Ya no sentía dolor, ya no sentía nada. Solo podía pensar en mi Hermione mientras sentía que ella quitaba mis bragas y hundía su mano profunda en mí. Sé que solté muchos sollozos, lágrimas y gritos aterrados.

Antes de quedar completamente inconsciente escuche la voz de Draco y como el peso de Millicent desaparecía, no sé qué fue lo que dijo, por unos momentos pensé que había muerto


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

PoV Pansy

Salí de mi recuerdo cuando sentí un frio entrar por mi cuerpo. Me había acostado en un árbol con Draco a mi lado. El no quería dejarme sola después de lo sucedido. Mire el reloj de mi muñeca y vi que era hora de reunirme con Hermione en la sala de los requisitos.

Después de lo que viví ya no me importaba lo que pudieran hacerme al verme con ella. Me preocupaba lo que podrían hacerle a Hermione, yo por ella podría aguantar cualquier dolor pero verla a ella sufrir seria mi muerte.

Bese a Draco en la mejilla y me despedí, camine hacia la sala de los requisitos en silencio. Millicent pagaría lo que me había hecho, en la torre todos se habían dado cuenta pero todos habían sido obligados por Snape a callar.

Desde Dumbledore hasta Lupin pensaban que Millicent y yo habíamos tenido un duelo y yo había salido perdiendo. Algo que era prácticamente imposible, si yo hubiera tenido en esos momentos mi varita, o si yo no hubiera estado tan débil hubiera podido sacar a Millicent de encima mío.

Llegue a la sala y camine por la entrada tres veces pensando en que quería encontrarme con mi Hermione. La puerta apareció y yo entre. Frente a mí una habitación de los colores de Griffindor, una cama, un sofá, estándares con libros y una chimenea.

Hermione estaba sentada en el sillón mirándome preocupada. Al entrar ella corrió hacia mí y me abrazo con amor mientras me decía "Perdóname, perdóname." Que le había entrado a esta mujer.

"No tengo nada que perdonarte Mione. Déjame hablar por favor." Dije e hice que se sentara en el sillón, yo sentándome a su lado. "¿Qué te paso?" pregunto Hermione acariciando mi mejilla, su tacto era gloria para mi rostro golpeado.

"Prométeme que no harás nada" pedí tomando sus manos entre las mías y mirándola a los ojos. "Lo prometo" dijo Mione aunque había algo en sus ojos que me decía que esa era una promesa vacía.

"Mione, después de salir de aquí, fui a mi sala común y…" le conté a Hermione lo ocurrido con mi padre, el duelo, los golpes, el Avada Kedabra. Pero cuando llego la parte más difícil, cuando llego la parte de lo que había hecho Millicent mi voz se quebró.

Los golpes de mi padre no eran nado comparado con el dolor que ella me hizo sentir, la prueba había sido borrada del sillón grande de la sala común. Donde estaba la mancha de los ultrajes de Millicent.

"Termina Pans, necesito saber." Me dijo Mione y yo comencé a llorar en su hombro, ella me abrazo. "Millicent me violo." Dije, llore mas fuerte al decirlo en voz alta, me había dañado el orgullo, estaba pisoteada, sentía que tendría la marca de lo que Millicent hizo eternamente.

Hermione se quedo quieta unos minutos, sus manos no me acariciaban el cabello y ella casi no respiraba.

POV Hermione

No sé como describir lo que sentí al escuchar a Pansy. Yo había imaginado algo parecido pero en ese momento solo quería tomar mi varita, buscar a Millicent y matarla. Maldita zorra, esa desgraciada pagaría caro el lastimar a mi Pans.

"Si no te hubiera dicho que nos fuéramos no te hubiera pasado nada." Dije mirando a Pansy a los ojos, ella se seco las lágrimas y me quiso dedicar una sonrisa, pero esta no llego.

"No fue tu culpa Mione, esto tenía que pasar. Lo único que te pido es que tengamos más cuidado que antes. No deben vernos juntas. No quiero que te pase algo Mione." Dijo acariciando mi cabello y luego me abrazo.

Yo bese su cabello y le respondí el abrazo. "Quisiera poder borrar todas las marcas que Millicent pudo dejarte." Le dije con los ojos cerrados y abrazándola todavía.

Pansy se separo del abrazo y mirándome a los ojos dijo "Con amor, se que tu amor podrá borrar esas marcas." dijo Pansy antes de acercarse a mí y besarme.

Pansy gimió de dolor en el beso y yo me aleje a ver si la había lastimado. "Es el maldito labio, la puta enfermera no quiso curármelo. Fue el castigo impuesto por el supuesto duelo. Tener que esperar que las heridas sanen de manera Muggle." Me dijo Pansy y yo mire su labio roto.

"Te duele mucho." Pregunte, bueno lo afirme. Mientras trazaba con cuidado el contorno de los labios de mi Pans. "Bastante." Me dijo ella en un susurro y me volvió a abrazar.

"Quisiera quitar un poco de tu dolor Pans. ¿Dime como ayudarte?" yo había hablado acariciando la espalda de Pansy quien se acerco mas a mí y me susurro al odio "Por ahora solo quiero que me abrases. Ten cuidado que las costillas también me duelen." Hablo Pans dejando su cabeza descansar en mi pecho.

Estuvimos así un rato hasta que yo le levante el mentón y mirándola dije "Me dejas verte." Sé que Pans entendió de lo que yo hablaba. Quería saber cuan lastimada Millicent la había dejado. Pansy asintió y tomo mis manos.

Lentamente Pansy soltó mis manos y subió su camisa mostrándome su abdomen y pecho. Tenía moretones por todos lados y algunos cortes. No sé porque pero lleve mis dedos al moretón de su estomago y con cuidado lo acaricie.

Pans suspiro y yo la mire a los ojos "Pansy, te admiro mucho." No sé de donde salió esa frase pero Pansy me sonrió y se acomodo su camisa. "Cualquier persona en tu lugar estaría en depresión." Termine y la abrase.

"Yo solo intento pensar que lo que Millicent hizo es físico, yo la voz a lastimar más profundo Mione." Las palabras de Pansy me alertaron, ella no debía hacer nada. La que debía hacer algo era yo, yo le haría pagar a esa perra rastrera.

"Quédate a dormir conmigo Pansy." Le dije a Pansy y ella me sonrió mientras asentía. Juntas nos dirigimos a la cama de la sala de los requisitos y no acostamos abrazadas, quería cuidarla. Lo necesitaba.


	10. Chapter 10

Gracias por los reviews…

Capitulo 10

POV Hermione

Han pasado tres días desde lo que Pansy me conto y… cada día estoy más molesta. Creo que no voy a poder cumplir la promesa que le hice a Pansy, en estos momentos estoy haciendo mi ronda de prefecta pero mis pensamientos están en Pansy.

Además deseo darle una buena paliza a Millicent y como si de un milagro se tratara al doblar en un pasillo me encontré con mi mayor enemiga. Lástima que no la encontré como hubiera querido, la imagen frente a mi me repugnaba.

En ese desierto pasillo, sentada en el suelo estaba Millicent. Las piernas abiertas, la falda enrollada en la cintura, las bragas, la camisa y el sostén por el suelo y una chica de pelos negro con la túnica de Hufflepuff entre las piernas.

Creo que voy a vomitar, pensaba darme la vuelta asqueada pero lo que escuche no hizo más que llenarme de ira "Ahh... Pansss... sos buena, siem-pre heee. Querido…. Tenerte, ahhhh. Entre mis… ohhh piernas." Ok, si antes estaba cabreada y la buscaba para darle una paliza, ahora creo que la asesinare.

Nadie fantasea con mi Pansy y menos después de haberla… de lo que le hizo esa perra. Varita en mano y apunte a Millicent, con un movimiento rápido la chica entre las piernas de Millicent salió volando unos metros.

Millicent dio un brinco tapando sus senos y yo la mire con profundo odio mientras la veía temblar. "¿Que… quieres Granger?" Soltó con odio y colocándose la camisa. Yo di algunos pasos y cuando estuve cerca lance a Millicent varios metros lejos de mí con un hechizo.

Volví acercarme a Millicent viendo que de su nariz salía algo de sangre. "¿Se siente bien?" pregunte fuera de mi y Millicent parecía buscar su varita. Yo no le di tiempo y con un hechizo hice que quedara quieta, Millicent estaba en el suelo petrificada y mirándome asustada.

"¿Sientes lo que Pansy sintió?" volví a preguntar mientras pateaba a Millicent, cuando me canse de patearla la levante con facilidad, como si no pesara y la estrelle contra una pared.

Quite el hechizo de petrificación antes de lanzarla y pude escuchar con claridad su aullido de dolor. Volví a acercarme y lance un golpe directo al ojo de Millicent quien chillo mientras mi puño daba de lleno en su rostro, estuve un rato lanzando puños hasta que vi los ojos de Millicent morados.

Me levante y la apunte pero antes de poder hacer algo la escuche hablar "No, por favor Hermione, tu no eres como yo. Por favor déjame ir, jamás volveré a molestar a Pansy. Te lo juro." Las palabras adoloridas de Millicent no me llegaron así que apuntándola lance un Expeliarmus. Si, ahora si me sentía un poco satisfecha. Terminre mi venganza otro dia.

Antes de irme me acerque a Millicent y tomando un pedazo de su cabellera con la mano dije "Se te ocurre hacerle algo a Pansy o decir quién te ha hecho esto y no vivirás para seguir hablando." Si, fue una amenaza en todo el sentido de la palabra. Solté el cabello de Millicent haciendo que se diera de bruces contra el suelo y luego camine en dirección a mi torre.

POV Pansy

No podía dormir, no sé porque pero simplemente no podía, así que aquí estoy, andando por los pasillos cerca de la casa Griffindor. Pensando en mi leoncita. Me he sentado en una esquina con la capa de invisibilidad que los Malfoy me regalaron en quinto año.

Estaba sentada cuando unos pasos se escucharon, volteo a mirar y adivinen con quien me encontré. ¿Adivinaron? Sí, mi leoncita caminaba rumbo a su torre con una enorme sonrisa. Esas sonrisas que pone cuando termina de leer un libro polvoriento y viejo, como esas.

Sin pedirme permiso mis piernas comenzaron a seguir a la Griffindor. Si, ella no puede verme, tengo la capa de invisibilidad… eso lo hace más emocionante. Hermione caminaba tranquilamente sin saber que dos pasos atrás estaba yo.

"Pasteles dulces." Dijo Hermione a la señora gorda y esta la dejo entrar, obviamente yo me cole detrás de Mione sin que se percatara. Me sentí algo intimidada al ver los colores de ese lugar, realmente no era como mi sala común.

"Hola Her-mi-one." Ese maldito Búlgaro no se cansa de acosar a mi leoncita. "Hola Víctor, te veré luego." Dijo mi Hermione y cuando se iba a ir el maldito extranjero la tomo del brazo, sentí ganas de matarlo.

"Necesito decirte algo." Dijo Krum y Hermione se quedo en silencio, esperando. Yo acabo de poner mis brazos en jarras esperando lo que iba a decir el estúpido krum.

"He notado que miras mucho la mesa Slytherin, mejor dicho, miras mucho a Pansy Parkinson. Es ella a quien te estás follando." Yo iba a darle una buena bofetada a krum, sin importarme que me descubriera pero mi leoncita se me adelanto. La suave y delicada mano de Mione dio de lleno en el rostro del búlgaro quien se toco la mejilla adolorida.

"Di en el clavo verdad, no me digas que Parkinson de folla tan bien qué prefieres pelear con tus amigos que dejarla a ella." que se a creído el estúpido este, vamos Mione dile algo, defiéndeme.

"En primer lugar Víctor, tu y yo no somos amigos, si mucho fuimos novios hace mucho. Y… si hago o no el amor con Pansy no es tu asunto." Dijo mi amor con el mentón levantado.

"Herm-ione mírame, que te puede dar Parkinson que no te pueda dar yo. La única diferencia es que yo tengo una polla y ella no, yo te puedo dar mejor sexo." Creo que voy a matar a Krum, que se cree este tarado. Su polla de mierda no me llega ni al dedo menique.

"Víctor, antes de un cuerpo hay un alma. Yo no te amo, puedes tener un pollerón que a mí me da igual." Hermione hablo bastante tranquila, yo hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo.

"Te puedo jurar que si le hubiera ofrecido esto a Parkinson ella hubiera preferido el pollerón a los deditos." Dijo Krum y Hermione creo le iba a brincar encima.

"Escúchame bien Víctor, te acercas a Pansy y yo misma me encargo de que tu súper-polla no amanezca contigo." Hermione está muy agresiva. Con esas palabras Hermione se dirigió a los cuartos de chicas y yo sonriendo me fui detrás de ella.

El cuarto de Mione estaba a oscuras, era bastante amplio, que suerte tiene. Al ser premio anual tiene un cuarto para ella sola. Mione dejo caer su túnica y se saco los zapatos. Antes de que ella pudiera caminar yo coloque mi mano en su cintura y le tape la boca para que no gritara. "Soy yo leoncita." Dije seductora y la solté.

"Pans…" susurro Hermione mirándome pero si verme. Fue entonces cuando la vi sonreír, Mione llevo su mano a mi cabeza y de un tirón saco la capa de invisibilidad. " ¿Qué haces aquí Pans?" Dijo Mione divertida y se tiro a su cama.

La mire con una ceja levantada y sonreí "No podía dormir." Dije con un puchero "Ven." Dijo Mione y yo me acosté a su lado.

Mione me acaricio el cabello y yo sonreí recostándome en su pecho "Que bueno que prefieras mis deditos en lugar de la polla de krum." Dije sonriendo maliciosamente y Hermione se puso roja.

"Estabas allí." Dijo Hermione en un susurro y yo la mire levantando una ceja "Claro, lo he escuchado todo. Gracias por defenderme, me gusta que seas posesiva." Dije con una sonrisa y depositando un beso en los labios de Mione.

"Lo aprendí de ti." Dijo Mione algo avergonzada y besando mi cuello, yo reí acariciando su melena. "Que pensarías si yo…" empecé a hablar algo nerviosa y Mione me miro a los ojos.

"¿Si tu qué?" interrogo Mione y yo sonreí de lado "Sera una sorpresa." Dije sonriendo. Mione asintió y me beso en los labios, beso que correspondí gustosa.

Juntas nos quedamos dormidas rápidamente y a la siguiente mañana desperté en los brazos de Mione. Me di la vuelta y la mire, ya que ella se había dormido abrazándome por la espalda, nuestra posición favorita.

Mire a mi castaña dormir con una sonrisa y le acaricie la mejilla con cariño. "Que hermosa eres." susurre con sonrisa y Mione sonrió. "Gracias." Me susurro Hermione y yo reí.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas despierta?" pregunte mirándome en sus oscuros ojos.

"Quería estar así contigo." Contesto Mione abrazándome, yo reí y dándole un corto beso en los labios dije "Debo irme." Mione asintió y yo me levante de la cama. "Te amo." Me dijo Mione cuando llegue a la puerta, yo volví a mirarla, ella estaba abrazada a la almohada en la que antes yo había recostado mi cabeza.

"Yo también te amo Hermi. Te voy a amar siempre." Dije mirándola con el más infinito amor que hay dentro de mí. Le lance un beso por el aire y ella lo tomo, colocándolo en sus labios, Mione cero los ojos al colocar el beso en sus labios, como si yo la estuviera besando. Eso hizo que antes de salir sonriera.

Se me hizo fácil salir de la torre Griffindor, lo hice con la capa de invisibilidad. El único problema fue la señora gorda pero a eso no le doy importancia. Al final esa había sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo.

El cap. es muy hot.

Nikolas sur: Si, más adelante se sabrá quien es la Ravenclaw y por cierto no le caerá nada bien a Hermione.

Capitulo 11

POV Pansy

Habían pasado algunas semanas yo ya estaba repuesta. En mi cuerpo no quedaba ningún moretón y ya no tengo el rostro casi destrozado. Ahora mientras salía rumbo al Gran salón con Draco solo pensaba en como vi a Millicent hace semanas, alguien le había dado una buena paliza.

"Pansy anoche Harry y yo…" Draco empezó a hablar rojo pero yo lo interrumpí con picardía mientras sonreía de lado "Tú y Harry tuvieron sexo desenfrenado. Creo que escuche los gritos cuando entre a la sala común. Todos pensaban que era Theo con el Ravenclaw pero yo reconocí tu voz." dije y Draco se puso más rojo.

"Jamás había sentido algo tan bueno." Dijo Draco sonriendo, yo no quería pensar en ello. Amo a Draco, es mi mejor amigo pero no quería enterarme de lo que se hacían él y Harry. Yo jamás le había contado todo lo que hacemos Hermione y yo, se que Draco me miraría horrorizado.

"Eso es bueno." Dije sonriendo mientras entrabamos al Gran Salón. Nuestras miradas viajaron a la mesa Griffindor y yo hice contacto con Mione. A su lado estaba Víctor y eso no me gustaba ni un poco, ese maldito Búlgaro no tenia intensiones de regresarse a su lugar de origen.

Me dirigí a la mesa y al sentarme con Draco al frente me dedique a fingir que comía. No tenía ni un poco de hambre, esta desapareció en el mismo instante en que vi a Víctor tan cerca de mi Hermione.

Después de saber que él quería follarla le había tomado más odio. Mire los corn flakes en mi plato y sentí mi estomago dar vueltas, todo me daba asco y era por culpa de ese fucking búlgaro metiche y estúpido.

"Pansy si sigues mirándola de esa manera y movimiento tu comida con tanta rabia harás que la pobre chica salga corriendo hacia acá a ver si estás bien." Me dijo Draco mientras comía de su fruta.

Yo lo mire, lo ignore y volví a mirar a mi Mione. Luego del desayuno empezamos las clases, para mi desgracia ninguna era con Griffindor. Al final del día estaba tan agotada que cuando vi que llovería le agradecí a Merlín.

Amo los días de lluvia, me encanta caminar bajo las gotas frías que caen del cielo. Mientras más fuerte llueve, más me gusta caminar por debajo del agua. Es una forma algo estúpida de relajarme pero es la única manera de relajarme por completo.

Camine por el jardín durante un rato mientras el cielo estaba cubierto por un manto oscuro con una media luna alumbrando. De un momento a otro comenzó a caer una fuerte llovizna que empapo mi ropa por completo. No me importo en lo más mínimo, quería sentir esa tranquilidad que la lluvia siempre me daba. Aunque al terminar sabia que tiritaría de frío hasta llegar a mi sala común.

Caminaba pensando en las cosas que habían ocurrido últimamente, todo lo que había pasado desde que volví ese año a Hogwarts. Y como faltaba poco para las vacaciones de Navidad.

Mientras andaba podía sentir como del bosque prohibido se escuchaban ruidos, estuve tentada a averiguar, pero el agua apretó así que decidí volver antes de que cayera la tormenta. Camine de regreso mirando mis zapatos y metida en mis pensamientos.

Parecería extraño ver a un Slytherin mirando al suelo, era algo que yo hubiera criticado tal vez diciendo "Te debieron colocar en Griffindor, Slytherin de pacotilla." Pero en esos momentos no me apetecía levantar el rostro.

Al pararme bajo techo suspire y levante el rostro encontrándome de frente con una Griffindor muy cabreada. Hermione estaba con los brazos en garras, sin túnica y mirándome muy molesta. ¿Qué le hice?

"¿Qué haces Pansy? ¿Quieres pescar una pulmonía? A veces no sé si tienes neuronas en esa linda cabecita." Hermione estaba hablando muy preocupada pero yo solo podía sonreír de medio lado.

"Hermione deja el drama para otro momento y dame un beso. No tengo uno desde hace mucho." Con eso le di un jaloncito pero Hermione no me dio mi beso solo me miro y luego me tomo del brazo.

"Primero vamos al baño a secarte." Fueron sus palabras, no pude contener la risa relajada que se me escapo, Hermione se comportaba como si fuera mi madre y eso me hacía mucha gracia.

Deje que me arrastrara al baño de prefectos, era obvio que teníamos intenciones diferentes. Ella, supuestamente, solo quería secarme para que no cogiera una pulmonía. Y yo quería obtener mi beso, tal vez algo más.

Al entrar al baño Hermione le lanzo un hechizo bloqueador a la puerta y comenzó a buscar una toalla. Yo no pude reprimir la sonrisa maliciosa que lloraba por salir de mis labios.

"¿Hermione porque simplemente no utilizas un hechizo?" pregunte mientras brincaba y me sentaba en el medio de dos lavamanos. Hermione me miro, se lo pensó y negó con la cabeza. Estaba demasiado relajada para interpretar sus acciones así que cuando ella comenzó a secar mi cabello con la toalla me deje hacer.

La toalla daba un masaje muy reconfortante en mi cabellera fría. De repente el masaje pasó y yo abrí los ojos, no sé cuando los cerré pero al parecer me relaje demasiado. Hermione me saco la túnica y la dejo caer con un ruido húmedo.

Me sentí mejor cuando el peso de la túnica cayo, pero hasta ese entonces no había notado el frio que tenia. Hermione estaba desabotonando los botones de mi blusa cuando yo reí con la cabeza hacia atrás.

"¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?" pregunto Hermione mientras dejaba caer la camisa al suelo y yo la mire con picardía. "Crees poder tenerme bajo tu control, desnuda, húmeda y no tocarme más que para secarme." Estaba mirando a los ojos de Hermione quien creó capto mi mensaje y orgullosa levanto el mentón.

"Claro que puedo." Me dijo y la seguridad estaba en cada silaba, por un momento pensé que ella podría, pero pude ver cómo mientras comenzaba a sacar mi falda sus ojos se oscurecían. Tal vez ella tenía solo la intención de secarme pero su cuerpo tenía otras intenciones.

"Dudo de tus capacidades Hermione, dudo que puedas soportar la tentación." Dije en un susurro mientras dejaba caer mi aliento en su oreja y Hermione comenzaba a desabrochar mi sostén.

Hermione no respondió, eso me hizo pensar que no me había escuchado. Ella comenzó a secarme lentamente, casi se sentía como una caricia. En ese momento note que Hermione no me había quitado las bragas, claro, si me las hubiera quitado estaría secando mi cuerpo pero con su lengua.

"Sabes Hermione estoy pensando en darme un baño." Dije muy tranquila pero sin ocultar mi sonrisa maliciosa. Hermione siguió secando mis pálidas piernas casi arrodillada delante de mí y esa posición no hizo más que humedecerme.

"Ya que estas así Mione, por que no aprovechas." Dije sarcástica y recibiendo una mirada reprochadora de Mione, ella quería triunfar, quería poder resistir pero yo tenía planeado ponérselo difícil.

Salte del lavado y me saque las bragas, quedando completamente desnuda. Camine hacia la tina-casi -piscina del baño de prefectos y sonreí al sentir la mirada de Hermione taladrando mi cuerpo. "¿Me acompañas?" pregunte sonriendo y dando vuelta al grifo para llenar la tina.

Hermione me miro negando con la cabeza mientras sus ojos asentían. "Anda ven, así me ayudas a lavar mi cabello. ¿Te parece?" Hermione volvió a negar pero ni siquiera me miraba los ojos, bueno lo intentaba, pero su mirada caía en cascada hacia mi cuerpo.

"Bueno" dije saltando al agua y relajándome, cerré los ojos y sonreí al notar los pasos de Hermione acercarse. "¿Cambiaste de opinión leoncita?" pregunte sonriendo "Solo pensaba sentarme" dijo Hermione y yo la vi sentarse en la orilla de la tina.

"Hermione sabes me he dado cuenta de algo, no eres tan estricta como todos piensan." Comente masajeado mi pierna y sabiendo que Hermione seguía todos mis movimientos. "Es más, eres bastante traviesa." Termine, vi a Hermione tragar en seco y luego entrar al agua con ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.

Ella suspiro y yo sonreí "Eres demasiado hermosa para ser legal." Dijo mientras acariciaba la pierna con la cual yo había terminado de derribar toda su voluntad, yo reí suavemente y me incline a morder su oreja.

Ella gimió audiblemente y yo lamí con cariño. Luego nos comenzamos a besar, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos pero, a mi no me apetecía separarme de esos labios y creo que a Mione tan poco.

Las manos de Hermione comenzaron a bajar hacia mis pechos y los acaricio con delicadeza, casi como el roce de una pluma. La mire a los ojos y vi en ellos ganas de protegerme, de no lastimarme. Me incline hacia adelante y bese a Hermione mientras susurraba en su oído "No me voy a romper, nunca olvides que a pesar de lo que viví soy fuerte como una roca."

POV Hermione

No quería lastimar a Pansy, era la primera vez que intentaba hacerlo luego de lo que Bulstrode le hizo y lo último que quería era causarle algún dolor. Por eso mi toque era más que delicado era casi inexistente pero a mí me llenaba de alegría.

Al escuchar lo que Pansy me susurro al oído me aleje y la mire a los ojos "No quiero lastimarte." Le dije y ella me beso apasionadamente "No lo harás, solo se tu." Pansy hablo mientras me besaba y fue en ese instante, cuando ella comenzó a sacarme la camisa que me di cuenta que estaba completamente vestida.

"Pansy" suspire mientras la sentía morder mi cuello con ansiedad y delicadeza. Yo estuve siendo pasiva durante unos minutos pero luego me canse y comencé a acariciar los pechos de Pansy con pasión pero sin dejar de ser cuidadosa.

Las manos traviesas de Pansy tiraron de mi falda hasta dejarla perdida en algún lugar. Yo me incline y bese con delicadeza el cuello de Pans, luego lamí y mordí. Yo estaba siendo muy cuidadosa con mis toques, no quería que me comparara con Millicent. Yo no quería hacerle sentir el dolor que le causo esa perra.

"Hermione" escuche a Pansy suspirar, podría jurar que era la primera vez que la escuchaba suspirar, me encanto escucharla, ya que Pansy siempre gemía. Su voz siempre era fuerte, clara y sus palabras siempre eran muy sucias. "Te amo" termino de decir Pansy en otro suspiro y yo me aleje para mirarla a los ojos. Luego de unos segundos me incline y la bese mientras decía "Yo a ti Pansy, yo a ti."

Con eso Pansy me fue empujando hasta dejarme sentada en la orilla de la tina. Pansy se separo del beso y me lanzo una de sus maravillosas sonrisas malvadas mientras sacaba mi sostén de su camino. "Ups, se cayó." Me dijo con mirada inocente dejando el sostén caer al agua.

Yo le mire con deseo y ella se inclino a besar mi cuello. Pansy mordió, lamio con fuerza y luego fue bajando en una línea invisible hasta mis pechos. Siempre me sentía sonrojada cuando Pansy miraba mis senos de aquella forma. Como si ellos se merecieran toda su atención, sus ojos solo los miraban a ellos y parecía que ella se perdía en un mundo donde solo estaba ella y mis pechos.

"Nunca me cansare de verlas Mione, son tan hermosas. Siempre te voy a amar." Me dijo Pansy y comenzó a masajear mi seno derecho, mientras chupaba el endurecido pezón del izquierdo, haciendo círculos con la lengua en el de vez en cuando. "Yo también te voy amar siempre Pans." Dije-gemí tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y llevando mis manos la cabellera de Pansy para que no parara su labor.

Luego de un rato Pansy cambio de pezón y yo no hacía más que gemir. En ese momento fue que la sentí reir quedamente mientras se separaba de mis pechos y me miraba a los ojos. "¿De qué te ríes?" pregunte jadeante y Pansy rio con más ganas.

"Te gane Mione, conseguí lo que quería." Dijo orgullosa de su acto y sin darme tiempo a contestar comenzó a masajear mi entrepierna por encima de la tela, con sus flacos y largos dedos. Yo gemí ante el contacto y olvide el hecho de que Pansy se había burlado descaradamente de mí.

"¿Te gusta leoncita?" pregunto Pansy dejando que su dedo se centrara en mi clítoris por encima de mis empapadas bragas. Yo gemí en contestación y sacudí mis caderas hacia adelante en busca de mas contacto.

Pansy rio y comenzó a masajear mi sexo por encima de la tela mientras mordía mi oreja. "¿Te saco las bragas?" pregunto dejando que su aliento penetrase por mis oídos y sabiendo que eso me volvía desquiciada. "Siiii." Gemí mientras la miraba suplicante.

Pansy las saco de un tirón, amo lo delicada que es cuando de mis bragas se trata. Sentí que las bragas desaparecían y me encontré con la mirada penetrante de Pansy mirando mi sexo rozado. Era la primera vez que ella lo observaba así, era la primera vez que Pansy me iba a meter la lengua, por decirlo de algún modo.

"Que delicia es ver tu coño choreando por mí." Dijo Pansy su voz ronca mientras miraba mi coño con demencia. "Mmmm" Pansy aspiro mi aroma con fuerza asiéndome sentir más deseada que nunca.

Lentamente vi como Pansy acercaba su boca roja hacia mi coño mojado e inhalaba mi olor con fuerza. Lo primero que sentí fue una rápida lamida y como Pansy jugaba con mi clítoris. "¡Panssss...!" gemí con fuerza.

Pansy entero en mi coño su lengua pasándola por mis labios vaginales y chupando mi clítoris, luego de un tiempo ella unió al juego sus dedos y acaricio mi clítoris con su lengua mientras sus dedos rozaban la entrada de mi coño.

Yo gemí al sentir la presión delicada, abrí los ojos y mire hacia abajo, Pansy me miraba pidiendo permiso y yo gemí en contestación.

Luego de eso sentí como un dedo entraba en mí, gemí ante la sensación y Pansy también gimió mientras comenzaba a llevar un ritmo constante, metiendo y sacando su dedo. Yo gemía extasiada en respuesta mientras Pansy seguía con su trabajo.

Ella añadió dos dedos y yo gemí con mas fervor "Si… Pan…sy mas, Ahhh mas. Oh Joder, Ahhh fóllame más duro, Si... quiero sentirte. Ahhh mas dentro." gemí empujando mis caderas hacia adelante y luego de un tiempo llegue a mi orgasmo. No sé que dije, creo haber gemido un Pansy pero todo fue una sensación tan única que caí de regreso al agua.

Mis ojos estuvieron serados por un tiempo escuchando la respiración de Pansy a mi costado. Cuando pude recuperarme de mi orgasmo abrí los ojos y mire a Pansy, ella estaba sonriendo.

Yo me di la vuelta y suspire "Eso estuvo increíble."

Pansy POV

Sonreí mientras respiraba más relajada y abrazaba un poco a Hermione, ella sonrió y comenzó a darse la vuelta. "¿Qué planeas leoncita?" pregunte, Hermione me miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hermione me empujo un poco y con la mirada me indico que tomara su antiguo lugar en la orilla. Luego comenzó a besar mi cuello, centrándose en mí yugular. Ella me conocía y sabia que con solo succionar o morder allí me tenía a su merced.

Hermione comenzó a bajar sus besos a lo largo de mi cuello y bajo a mis pechos. Podía sentir la sonrisa que estaba en sus labios mientras me besaba. "Mione" suspire mientras ella cerraba sus labios sobre mi pezón izquierdo y acariciaba el otro con deseo, apretándolo de vez en cuando.

"Ahhh, que rico leoncitas." Hermione chupo mi pezón con fuerza pero con delicadeza mientras el otro lo atendía con los dedos, dando vueltas por su alrededor o jalándolo. Luego de un rato Mione dejo mis pechos mientras yo gemía en éxtasis.

Mione comenzó a bajar por mi estomago con besos húmedos, dejando un rastro húmedo por donde pasaba. Yo suspiraba complacida y sabiendo que mi coño ya estaba más que preparado para Hermione.

Hermione llego a mi sexo y me miro, ella lo estaba dudando, pero con la mirada yo le pedí que siguiera y así lo hizo. Con suma lentitud ella paso su lengua por mis labios vaginales y yo gemí.

Su lengua se burlo de mí por un rato, hasta que yo coloque mi mano en su cabello y con un movimiento certero su lengua choco con mi clítoris hinchado. Mi gemido se pudo escuchar en todo Hogwarts.

Mione siguió jugando con su lengua en mi coño, chupando o mordiendo levemente mi clítoris, paseando su lengua por todo el lugar. Luego se inclino para atrás a mirarme.

Yo supe que venía y asentí para que siguiera. Mi leoncita con lentitud y cuidado coloco un dedo en mi entrada y yo inconscientemente me arque hacia adelante para sentir más contacto.

Mione seguía mirándome a los ojos cuando sentí su dedo penetrarme con mucha lentitud, era agonizante. "Ahhh, mmm." Gemí ante las sensaciones y Mione comenzó a meter y sacar su dedo. Al principio me molesto un poco pero luego todo se sintió increíble y yo había perdido el miedo al dolor.

"Ahhh, Si, leoncita. Más duro, dame más duro…Ahhh. O que rico…Quiero sentirte, Ahhh, muy, muy en, fondo. Ahh Como, si, te amo, Ahhh Mione, me encanta… como, me follas." Gemí en estaxis con la cabeza hacia atrás y sintiendo como Mione añadía otro dedo y su lengua volvía a jugar con mi clítoris.

"Ahhhh, la puta madre, Ahhh Mione. Eres increíble, mas rápido, mas." Yo seguí gimiendo mientras sentía a Mione mantener un ritmo más fuerte, cosa que me encanta. Seguí gimiendo a más no poder hasta que mi orgasmo me golpeo con fuerza y yo me arque hacia atrás gimiendo.

Luego de unos segundos yo me recupere de mi orgasmo y mire hacia abajo, Mione tenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras chupaba sus dedos, los cuales estaban llenos de mis jugos. "Mmmm" Susurro Mione mientras chupaba su dedo con fervor "Me encanta tu sabor." Me dijo y yo sonreí mientras iba a por un beso, sintiendo el sabor dulce, salado en sus labios.

"Debemos irnos Pans." Me dijo Hermione y yo asentí. "Eso no lo pensabas hace un rato." Susurre saliendo de la tina y viendo mi ropa en el suelo. Mione sonrió y me siguió.

Nos vestimos, entre bromas y carcajadas salimos del baño juntas. Caminamos un rato por los pasillos en silencio, nos bastaba con la compañía de la otra.

Luego de unos minutos Mione y yo nos separamos para seguir un camino a nuestras salas comunes. "Te amo." Susurre yo viendo a Mione perderse en un pasillo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

POV Pansy

La navidad estaba llegando, el frio era agradable y los primeros copos de nieve hacían su entrada. Era sábado, me levante temprano con intención de estar un rato sola. Camine por los corredores de Hogwarts sumida en un completo silencio.

Me había colocado una bufanda en el cuello y estaba completamente tapada por la túnica de Slytherin. Mientras caminaba pase por el lado del salón del Prof. Binns y al pasar por allí escuche un ruido, bueno no era un simple ruido. Era un ruido de dos personas dándose, pero de lo bueno.

Detuve mi andar y me acerque a la puerta, no sabía que iba a encontrar pero la curiosidad Parkinson gano. Abrí la puerta un poco y me encontré con una imagen bastante porno.

Nunca pensé encontrar a esa persona allí metida, en el salón de Binns, sobre un escritorio estaban Lavender Brown y un chico de cabellos rubios, no les diré lo que estaban haciendo. Oh, pobre comadreja, le están poniendo los cachos. Cerré la puerta sin hacer ruido y me dirigí al gran salón.

Al llegar vi a mi leoncita acompañada de la comadreja y de Potter, camine hacia ellos con una sonrisita. Al llegar a la mesa Griffindor me dirigí a Mione y ella me miraba sorprendida.

Víctor había regado por toda la escuela que yo y Hermione follábamos a todas horas y yo no lo había negado.

Hermione me miro con los ojos muy abiertos mientras me inclinaba hacia adelante y atrapaba sus labios en un dulce beso. Ella me respondió algo nerviosa y sin poder evitarlo introdujo su lengua en mi boca, nos separamos algo jadeantes y Mione tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

Luego de saludar a Mione mire a Weasley quien miraba su comida "El profesor Binns pidió que fueras a su salón Weasley." Dije antes de irme a mi mesa, donde Draco me esperaba con una sonrisa. Al sentarme en la mesa pude ver a Weasley salir del gran salón, seguramente rumbo al salón del profesor Binns, Weasley me dará las gracias por abrirle los ojos.

"Vamos a Hosmeade, vienes" me dijo Draco y yo lo mire levantando una ceja "¿Vamos? ¿Quiénes?" pregunte mientras me serbia mi cereal.

"¿Cómo que quienes? Harry y su grupito, tú y yo." Me dijo Draco con una sonrisa de suficiencia, yo rodé los ojos y comí una cucharada de mi plato.

"No puedo ir Draco, tengo que terminar el trabajo de Mcgonagall." Dije tomando de mi jugo de calabaza, Draco me miro con media sonrisa. "Tu pensando en terminar un trabajo a tiempo Pans." Me dijo con burla.

Fingí ofenderme y voltee el rostro mirando en dirección a la mesa Ravenclaw. "Ya Pans que no es para tanto. Está bien como quieras, Hermione se va a molestar contigo" me dijo Draco

Yo lo mire con una sonrisa y luego me levante "Dile a Mione que tenía que terminar el trabajo, ella entenderá." Dije antes de levantarme y caminar rumbo a la salida.

Camine rumbo a la biblioteca en completo silencio, al llegar arrugue la nariz por el olor a polvo y como siempre, la bibliotecaria me miro con odio por ese gesto. Ignorando ese hecho camine a buscar el libro que necesitaba.

POV Hermione

Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna y yo estábamos esperando a Ron, Lavender, Draco y Pansy cerca del Hall de entrada. No habíamos visto a Ron desde que salió del gran salón y eso era extraño.

"Hola." Dijo Draco mientras abrazaba a Harry, yo busque a Pansy con la mirada y al no verla arrugue el gesto. Draco se quedo al lado de Harry, parecía algo intimidado al estar rodeado de tantos Griffindor.

"¿Dónde está Pansy?" pregunte mirando hacia Draco quien me sonrió mientras contestaba "Tenía que terminar un trabajo." Yo no conteste porque yo conocía lo suficiente a Pansy como para saber que los trabajos le importaban un bledo.

"Creo que Ron y lavender se entretuvieron haciendo alguna de sus estupideces." Dijo Neville abrazado a luna, nosotros asentimos y comenzamos a caminar hacia Hosmeade. Me sentí rara al ver a Draco con Harry a Neville con luna y no poder estar yo con Pansy.

Yo caminaba al lado de Ginny, mi amiga al fin había comprendido porque Harry no le hacía caso. Ginny después de llorar por algunas noches le había dicho a Harry que si él era feliz ella también lo era.

Luego de unas horas de diversión volvimos a Hogwarts, no sé porque pero estoy algo melancólica. Ir a Hosmeade no fue tan divertido como esperaba. Ahora todos nos dirigíamos al gran salón, espero que Pansy este allí, quiero verla.

Entre al comedor hablando con GInny y al entrar busque a la cabellera negra lisa de Pansy. La encontré donde menos lo hubiera esperado.

Pansy estaba parada cerca de la mesa Hufflepuff hablando-riendo con una chica Hufflepuff de cabellos negros rizados, al verla se me vino el recuerdo de la chica que había pillado con Millicent.

"Te alcanzo ahora." Dije a Ginny antes de caminar hacia Pansy, mientras me acercaba pude detallar a la chica que estaba con mi Pans. Tenía los ojos color avellana, piel algo más oscura que al mía, era de nuestra edad y algo demasiado delgada.

Al llegar a Pansy la chica me miro mientras Pansy decía "Oh, Hermione tengo que presentarte," dijo Pansy demasiado emocionada.

"Hermione ella es Anahi Palacios, Anahi, ella es Hermione Granger, mi novia." Dijo Pansy con orgullo. Yo sonreí a la chica pero Anahi no me devolvió la sonrisa solo hizo un gesto despreciativo. Qué bueno que le caigo mal, porque ella no me cayo nada bien y menos al ver que sus ojos miraban los senos de mi Pansy, los cuales sobresalían por la maldita camisa sin corbata.

"Pansy creo que te llama Draco." Dije mirando a Pansy quien se dio la vuelta y miro a Draco, quien miraba su comida. "¿Segura?" me pregunto Pansy con duda, yo asentí.

"Vuelvo enseguida." Dijo Pansy antes de ir en dirección a Draco, cuando Pansy se alejo yo mire a Anahi seria y me cruce de brazos. Ella dejo salir una sonrisa altanera y me miro levantando una ceja.

"Acaso no eres tu la chica fácil que encontré con Bulstrode." Hable yo, siempre me ha gustado ser directa y en este momento es más que necesario serlo. Anahi rio y se acomodo el cabello.

"Si, soy yo. ¿Por qué la pregunta?" dijo ella y me descoloco por un momento, esta chica no se avergüenza de nada.

"Por nada, solo que es bastante feo que te llamen por el nombre de otra en la intimidad." Dije yo de forma cruel y vi que el rostro de ella parecía divertido.

"Realmente no me importa, Millicent Bulstrode no es la chica que quiero. Ella y yo hicimos un trato, ella me daba una información y yo le hacia el favor." Dijo Anahi con media sonrisa y miro en dirección de Pansy.

"¿Y quién es la chica que quieres?" pregunte, sin poder evitar mirar en dirección a Pansy, quien estaba hablando con Draco. Espero que esta estúpida no esté pensando en mi Pansy, era lo único que me faltaba.

"Me gusta ir de frente Hermione. Me gusta Pansy y voy a hacer lo que sea por tenerla. Tal vez Bulstrode no tenia oportunidad con Pansy pero… yo si la tengo. Ya casi soy amiga de ella." dijo tranquila y eso me hizo más que molestar.

¿Por qué es tan injusta la vida? ¿Por qué no puedo ser la única en notar la belleza de Pansy?

"No te dejare llegar a ella." le dije inclinándome hacia adelante retadora, solo logre sacar una sonrisa altanera de la chica. "Ya llegue Granger, ahora solo preocúpate en no cometer un error." Me dijo la chica antes de irse hacia una silla.

Me di la vuelta y mire a Pansy quien caminaba hacia mí mirándome divertida. "¿Por qué se ha ido Anahi?" me pregunto Pans y yo levante una ceja. No me gusta que Pansy se interese en esa chica. Tome a Pansy de la mano y comencé a arrastrarla fuera del comedor, Pansy y yo hablaríamos seriamente de la tal Anahi.


	13. Chapter 13

Holiiss… aquí les traigo un nuevo cap….

Capitulo 13

POV Pansy

Mientras andábamos fuera del comedor Hermione se había quedado en completo silencio, yo tenía una idea y aunque pensaba darle la sorpresa mas tarde, se la daré ahora.

Caminamos por un rato en silencio y yo ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Por qué Hermione no me habla? "¿Hermione que querías decirme?" pregunte levantando una ceja y comenzando a tener frio, maldito el momento en el que me viraron encima jugo de calabaza y tuve que sacarme la túnica y la corbata.

"No me gusta cómo te mira esa Hufflepuff." Me dijo Hermione mirándome a los ojos, yo me quede helada. Anahi me había caído bien, además de ayudarme a encontrar el libro adecuado para mi sorpresa, Anahi era divertida y algo loca.

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo me miraba?" pregunte mientras dejaba de caminar y miraba a los ojos oscuros de Hermione. En esos hermosos ojos, esos ojos que me hacían volar y perderme pude ver miedo.

"Pansy, te mira enamorada." Me dijo Hermione y yo me quede en silencio, a mi me había parecido que Anahi le gustaban los chicos pero uno nunca sabe. "¿De dónde sacas esa idea?" pregunte tomando las manos de Herm entre las mías.

"Ella misma me dijo que le gustas." Me dijo Hermione, si, ahora si me sorprendió pero voy a hacer como si no hubiera oído eso. "Dejemos a Anahi atrás, vamos a hablar de algo realmente importante." Dije tranquila y abrazando a Hermione quien me miro desconfiada por unos momentos.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" Me pregunto y yo deje salir una sonrisa antes de comenzar a hablar "De mi sorpresa." Dije emocionada y Hermione sonrió, pude ver como la tención del ambiente se diluía.

"¿Y? ¿Cuál es esa increíble sorpresa?" pregunto Hermione tomando mi camisa de cada lado y acercándome a ella con una sonrisa. "Hmmm quedaras boquiabierta." Susurre antes de cerrar mis labios sobre los de Mione.

Que delicia es besar a Mione, nuestros labios se movieron al unisonó y luego de un rato pedí permiso con mi lengua para entrar a la boca de Mione. Hermione dejo mi lengua entrar a su boca y junto su pequeña y traviesa lengua para jugar con la mía. Estuvimos un rato besándonos hasta que nos separamos en busca de aire.

"Ven, te encantara tu sorpresa." Dije, comenzamos a andar de nuevo pero luego de unos pasos yo tuve una idea y pare. Mione me miro levantando una ceja y yo sonreí. O si, debía ser una sorpresa en toda la extensión de la palabra.

"Cierra los ojos." Pedí mientras me posaba detrás de Mione y colocaba mis manos sobre sus ojos, Mione rio algo nerviosa y luego yo comencé a andar, asiendo que Mione también andará. Hermione coloco sus manos frente a ella y andaba dudosa mientras reía de vez en cuando.

Esto me divertía, era la primera vez que veía a Hermione hacer algo con duda. Me incline mientras caminábamos y comencé a morder el lóbulo de Mione quien por un momento se tenso y paro de andar.

Con un leve empujón yo hice que Mione andará de nuevo. Seguí mordiendo y lamiendo su lóbulo, Mione tembló en mi contra y sentí su respiración agitarse mientras nos acercábamos al hall de entrada.

"Para Pansy." jadeo Hermione y yo reí en su oreja, era tan divertido tener a Mione así. "Pans…" suspiro Mione mientras yo mordía su cuello. Salimos al aire libre y el frio me hizo reir un poco mientras apretaba mas a Mione contra mi.

Llegamos a nuestro destino, frente al lago y yo aun tapando los ojos a Mione la guie hasta estar frente al lago.

POV Hermione

Oh, maldita sea, si Pansy sigue mordiendo de esa manera mi lóbulo la lanzare contra una pared y no me alejare hasta hacerla venirse como mínimo tres veces.

El aire frio me hizo saber que Pansy me habia sacado fuera del castillo, caminamos unos minutos mas y Pansy quito sus manos de mis ojos. Me quede con los ojos cerrados, esperando que Pansy me diera la orden de abrir los ojos.

"Espera un segundo." Escuche la voz de Pansy, luego sentí como ella hacia unos hechizos al tiempo que decia "Abre los ojos" abri los ojos cuando ella hablo y mayúscula fue mi sorpresa cuando Pansy me hizo mirar hacia el cielo.

Alli en lo alto, dubujado con estrellas estaba mi nombre y el de Pansy, debajo de nuestros nombres decia: Juntas por siempre… te amo mi vida.

Oh dios, cuando pense que no podia ser mas bello, fuegos artificiales comenzaron a explotar en el cielo (Creo que pans a hecho algún hechizo para que solo nosotras escuchemos las explosiones.)

"Te amo mas que a mi vida Hermione." Me dijo Pansy y yo deje de mirar el cielo para mirar a sus azules ojos, esos que en estos momentos me miran con amor y sinceridad.

"Yo te amo mas." dije y una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla mientras sonreía, una lagrima de felicidad y emoción.

"Todavia no termina la sorpresa y ya estas llorando" Volvió a hablar Pansy tomando mis manos entre las suyas mientras sonreía, yo deje salir una sonrisa y Pansy me seco las lagrimas.

"La otra parte de la sorpresa es mucho mas… carnal." Hablo Pansy, un escalofrió me recorrió de arriba abajo. Pansy sonrio y se inclino hacia mi, besando mi cuello mientras una sonrisa reposaba entre sus labios, puedo sentir como su sonrisa se ensancha cuando suspiro.

"Hay alguien hay." Hablo Pansy derrepente , dando un paso hacia atrás y mirando alrededor, yo estaba realmente perdida, de que hablaba Pansy.

Pansy se dio la vuelta y derrepente senalo hacia el árbol del sauce boxeador.

"Se a escondido." Fue el susurro de Pansy antes de tomarme por el brazo y hacerme caminar. Cuanod habíamos pasado el hall de entrada yo hable, mejor dicho murmure.

"Pansy no creo que hubiera alguien alli." Murmure sin dejar de mirar a Pansy quien parecía segura de haber escuchado a alguien. Me concentre en su mirada, parecía entre sorprendida y asustada pero… ¿Por qué?

"Hermione te llevare a tu sala" me dijo Pansy y no quise preguntar, Pansy había visto algo mejor dicho alguien. Caminamos en silencio absoluto, Pansy parecía estar en otro mundo, en uno que solo existía ella y sus pensamientos.

"Me hubiera encantado terminar de recibir mi sorpresa." Susurre sonriendo de lado cuando llegamos a la puerta de la señora gorda. Pansy al fin me presto atención, con una sonrisa me dijo que a ella también le hubiera gustado.

Luego Pansy se inclino hacia delante y deposito un suave beso en mis labios, el roce de una pluma era parecido a ese beso. Sonreí complacida y Pansy se fue alejando.

"¡Te amo!" grite antes de que ella se perdiera en la otra puerta, ella volteo a mirarme con una enorme sonrisa.

"¡Yo más!" me respondió Pansy en un grito feliz antes de perderse en la puerta que la conduciría demasiado lejos de mi. Me gire con una sonrisa y luego de decir la contraseña a la señora gorda entre a la sala común.

"Eres un imbécil Ron" escuche a Ginny gritar tan pronto puse un pies dentro de mi sala común. Camine hacia GInny que se encontraba parada al lado de la chimenea.

"¿Qué paso Gin?" interrogue viendo como Ginny estaba roja de ira.

"Ron es un idiota. Lavender le pone los cuernos y el es tan idiota… Ron está buscando una chica que le haga el favor de besarse con él para abrirle los ojos a lavender." Hablo GInny furiosa.

"¿De qué halas? ¿Lavender le puso los cuernos?" pregunte incrédula

"Si, Ron va a quedar como el chico sensible, idiota, tierno y cuernudo que a pesar de los enormes cuernos que le adornan la cabeza perdona a la zorra, trepadora, traidora, idiota y fácil que se acuesta con cualquiera." Hablo GInny, parecía realmente molesta, no se si con Ron o con Lavender.

"¿Por eso descurtieron?" pregunte mirándola comprensivamente.

"SI" me dijo Gin y yo la abrace. Harry apareció en esos momentos preguntando que había pasado y yo le explique mientras Ginny se iba a su cuarto.

"Lavender siempre ha sido una chica fácil." Comento Harry, Ron apareció en la sala común en esos momentos y camino derrotado hacia nosotros.

Allí me quede, junto a Harry intentando subirle el ánimo a nuestro pobre amigo. Lavender es una imbécil, Ron es el chico que cualquier chica quisiera tener y ella que lo tiene lo engaña (Siempre dije que era una zorra).

Así nos quedamos toda lanche hasta que nos fuimos a dormir, yo pensando en la persona más hermosa del mundo.

**Si te gusto dejame un reviw**


	14. Chapter 14

Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap.

Capitulo 14

POV Pansy

Unos días después de la media sorpresa que le di a Mione era el último partido de Quiddich antes de las vacaciones de navidad. Oh que emocionante, me toca hacer de guardín y aunque soy mejor siendo buscadora se que lo hare bien.

Aquí estoy, caminando rumbo a la biblioteca con mi atuendo de Quidditch. Voy a buscar a Hermione, ella tiene que verme sobre la escoba. Sé que me ha visto muchas veces pero, esta vez es especial.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, obviamente arrugue la nariz con disgusto y sin detenerme a ver la mirada de la bibliotecaria seguí directa hacia la mesa más alejada de la entrada, frente a una ventana.

Allí, como yo ya sabía, estaba Hermione leyendo concentradamente un libro, que hermosa es cuando se concentra. Camine unos pasos a Mione pero ella no se percato de nada.

"Con una belleza como tu en la biblioteca no sé cómo alguien puede estudiar." Dije en el oído de Mione, ella se dio la vuelta sobre saltada pero al verme sonrió. Yo también deje salir una sonrisa mientras me apoyaba en la mesa y le daba un pico.

"¿Qué haces aquí? El juego empieza en quince minutos" dijo Mione y yo sonreí mientras me sentaba a su lado y le acariciaba la mano derecha.

"Quiero que me veas brillar." Dije, se que seguramente vamos a perder pero eso no quita que cuando yo este allá arriba brille.

Hermione rio y me dio un beso, luego yo la ayude a guardar sus cosas; no puedo creer cuantas cosas caben en el bolso de Hermione, creo que le pediré un bolso igual de hondo que el suyo.

"Hermione, te dedico el partido de hoy." Dije sonriendo y Mione me abrazo antes de darme un beso, llegamos al campo de Quidditch y yo me fui a reunir con mi equipo mientras Mione se iba a sentar en las gradas.

Luego de de unos minutos el juego dio comienzo. Yo defendía mis tres aros con gran entusiasmo, lanzando miradas furtivas hacia Hermione quien me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tenía una tremenda batalla con la comadreja quien parecía asustado al ver que yo protegía los aros con mi vida. Luego de un par de minutos los Griffindor's se fueron por arriba con treinta puntos.

Ante ese hecho me concentre más en el juego y me olvide por un rato de que Mione me estaba observando. Luego de un par de tiros nos emparejamos con los Griffindor's.

¿Dónde está Draco? Lo perdí de vista desde el inicio, se que está en busca de la Snitch pero… donde rayos se metió. Luego de un par de minutos mas visualice a Harry en la lejanía, casi tenia la Snitch en su mano, pero un movimiento en falso y quedo colgando en la escoba, la Snitch se había escapado.

Entonces vi a Draco quien luego de una mirada divertida a Harry se encamino feroz mente hacia la Snitch. Minutos más tarde nos fuimos ochenta puntos por encima de los Griffindor, no me lo puedo creer (Al fin estamos jugando como equipo). Bueno también el equipo de Griffindor estaba un poco turbado, en más de una ocasión Weasley se quedo mirando hacia las gradas (Lavender) mientras nosotros anotábamos puntos.

En ese momento pasaron dos cosas a la vez, Draco pego un grito feliz y lo vi atrapar por primera vez en su vida la Snitch. Luego escuche otro grito, creo que gritaron mi nombre, pero cuando me di la vuelta una enorme pelota roja me dio de lleno en el rostro.

Perdí el equilibrio de inmediato y caí de mi escoba, escuche otro grito mientras caía y luego las luces se apagaron. Todo se volvió oscuro, solo escuche un pito de fondo y luego nada… silencio.

POV Hermione

Grite el nombre de Pansy cuando vi la bola roja aproximarse hacia ella pero era demasiado tarde. Mi mundo cayó en pedazos cuando la vi caer de la escoba desde tanta altura.

Salí corriendo hacia Pansy pero me era imposible llegar a ella, la multitud me lo impedía. Pegue golpes y empujones para llegar a Pansy pero como quiera no pude, fue en ese momento que mirando por encima de la gente vi a Draco a lo lejos, entre sus manos una Pansy inconsciente, maldita sea no pude ver si se hizo daño grave.

Volví a empujar intentando alcanzar a Draco pero no pude. Tarde veinte minutos en salir de ese maldito revuelo y cuando lo logre pegue a correr hacia la enfermería. Cuando llegue a la puerta me encontré de frente con la profesora Mcgonagall.

"Señorita Granger no es prudente que vea a la señorita Parkinson ahora. Venga mañana." Me dijo la profesora Mcgonagall sorprendiéndome. Si, muchos sabían de mi relación con Pansy pero… ningún profesor tenía conocimiento.

"Claro profesora." Dije, sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera serviría para que me dejara ver a mi Pansy. Me dirigí a mi sala común y tan pronto entre Harry corrió hacia mí, todavía llevaba el uniforme de Quidditch.

"¿Cómo está Pansy?" pregunto Harry preocupado, yo mire el suelo y negué con la cabeza ante de abrazarlo.

"No pude verla Harry." Dije mientras lagrimas de preocupación resbalaban por mis mejillas.

"Hermione, lo siento, lance la pelota sin saber que Draco había agarrado ya la Snitch." Dijo Ginny entrando a la sala y con un rostro que demostraba solo preocupación.

"No ha sido tu culpa Gin." Dije abrazando a mi amiga quien me acaricio el cabello mientras me decía que todo estaría bien.

"Hemos perdido." Escuche la voz de Ron, sentí ganas de golpearlo por ser tan idiota. Como puede preocuparse por ganar o perder cuando Pansy está en la enfermería y no sé si está viva.

Me fui a mi cuarto e intente dormir, cosa que fue imposible, cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imagen de Pansy cayendo venia a mi mente. El tiempo pasó muy lento hasta que llego la próxima mañana. Claro está que yo salí casi corriendo hacia la enfermería.

Al llegar a la enfermería mi sorpresa fue enorme, allí no había nadie además de la señora Pomfrey. Observe cada lugar con cuidado y cuando volví a comprobar que Pansy no estaba allí me dirigí hacia la señora Pomfrey.

"La señorita Parkinson ha sido dada de alta." Era una pregunta pero salió como una confirmación de entre mis labios. La señora Pomfrey se volteo a mirarme comprensivamente, seguro ella también está enterada.

"No exactamente Hermione, el padre de Parkinson se la ha llevado a su casa. Ya casi son las vacaciones de navidad, además Parkinson estaría algunas semanas en reposo así que la veras después de navidad." Me dijo la Pomfrey con una sonrisa y luego volvió a su lectura.

¡Rayos! Si me hubiera dicho que se fue con Draco estaría más tranquila pero… con el desgraciado de su padre, juro que moriré de preocupación. Salí de la enfermería con cabeza gacha, pensando en que mi mundo se había puesto patas arribas por culpa de una maldita pelota.

"Hermione." Una voz casi grito, me di la vuelta y allí estaba Draco Malfoy.

"Gracias a Dios Draco, sabes si Pansy está bien. ¿Por qué dejaste que se la llevara?" hable casi en gritos y luego me calme.

"No pude evitar que se la llevaran, es su padre. No estoy seguro sobre su estado pero… lo que si se es que está con vida." Dijo Draco, parecía molesto consigo mismo, me sentí mal por haberle gritado. Seguramente el está igual de preocupado que yo.

"Hay Draco estoy preocupada." Eje y Draco me abrazo, se sentía casi como el abrazo de Harry pero no igual. "Pansy se sabe cuidar" me dijo Draco y luego ambos caminamos hacia afuera, a buscar a Harry.

Los días fueron pasando con una lentitud infinita, parecía que la maldita luna (No tan maldita ya que a Pansy le encanta) y el maldito sol se habían confabulado para hacer de los días una eternidad.

Llegaron las vacaciones de verano y yo me fui de vacaciones con mi padre. No tenia ánimos de nada pero mis padres se encargaban de animarme. Claro que les conté, al principio mi madre me pregunto qué era lo que veía en ella y yo con respuestas claras y sinceras la convencí de que Pansy era la mujer de mi vida.

A pesar de eso las vacaciones se hicieron demasiado largas y cuando al fin llego el día de volver a Hogwarts yo no podía estar más emocionada, no, emocionada era quedarse corto yo estaba que cruzaba por una cuerda floja con los ojos cerrados y los pies amarados.

"Hermione" la voz de Harry me recibió tan pronto aparecí en la estación del tren, luego de un abrazo a él y otro a ron y Harry busque a Pansy con la mirada. No la encontré, como era de esperarse, pero tenía la ilusión de que estuviera con Draco, esperando verme.

"Herm." Me llamo Gin mientras caminábamos hacia el tren, yo voltee a mirarla y vi que estaba un poco emocionada, creo que eso lo había captado en su voz.

"Estoy enamorada." Me dijo Gin con una sonrisa y yo sonreí más que feliz por mi amiga. Ella se merecía a alguien que la amase como el ser mas bueno, alegre, bondadoso y único de la tierra.

"¿Quién es?" pregunte con una sonrisa, GInny adquiero un tono carmesí en las mejillas y luego con una sonrisa hablo. "Es Theodore Nott." Dijo, mi boca se abrió ante la mención del Slytherin pero, claro está que nunca la criticaría, yo estoy muerta de amor por una Sly.

"¿El te corresponde?" pregunte seria y Gin hizo un gesto de no estar segura en ese momento Gin hablo pero yo no la escuche. Me había quedado mirando hacia adelante en bobada.

Allí, como una reina, estaba Pansy Parkinson, mi Pansy. Una sonrisa altanera, bastante sexy por cierto, vestida con la miniatura de falta, la camisa apretada y se había trepado el cabello hasta más arriba de los hombros, no tengo idea del porque pero se seguía viendo hermosa.

"Espabilad Hermione, que la ames no significa que babees tu túnica." Me dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, yo instintivamente me sonroje pero no aparte la mirada de Pans.

Lo raro fue que cuando pase frente Pansy no me miro, fue como si yo no existiera para ella. La sonrisa antes feliz se cambio por una de confusión mientras veía a Pansy alejarse con Tracey Davies.

"Te ha ignorado o a sido mi imaginación." Dijo Gin incrédula, yo la mire sin entender y entonces vi a Draco. El caminaba junto a Nott, esto hizo que Gin se sonrojara rápidamente.

"Draco." lo llame y el rápidamente vino hacia mí mientras Nott se dirigía a un vagón. Juro que Nott miro a GInny, creo que al final si le interesa.

"Hermione te andaba buscando.'" Anuncio Draco tan pronto llego a donde Gin y yo estábamos paradas.

"Yo también te buscaba, me he topado con Pansy y me ha ignorado. Se ha comportado como lo hacía cuando ni siquiera le llamaba la atención." Dije bastante molesta creyendo que esto era una broma de Pansy.

Es que si era una de sus crueles bromas, juro que no se la perdonare tan fácilmente. No seas mentirosa Hermione, con lo necesitada que estas de Pansy se la perdonaras en menos de n segundo.

"Lo que sucede es que ha habido un pequeño problema con Pansy." Anuncio Draco rascándose la cabellera. Yo lo mire sin entender y él se acerco un poco más para hablar en susurros.

"Pansy… Pansy perdió la memoria Hermione. Recuerda su vida solo hasta su sexto año."

.

¿Cómo creen que reaccione Hermione ante esta noticia?

Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.

Si te gusto déjame un Review


	15. Chapter 15

Gracias al que comente, sus criticas me ayudan a mejorar y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.

Aquí esta el cap de hoy.

Capitulo 15

¿Qué había dicho Draco? Pansy había perdido la memoria, esto debía ser otra de sus bromas. Mire incrédula a Draco, el seguía serio, no puede ser. Ahora cómo voy a arreglar esto.

"No dices nada Hermione." Hablo Draco después de lo que parecieron annos, siglos, décadas. Yo solo lo mire, que iba a decir, tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de correr hacia Pansy y con un beso recordarle todo lo que se le ha olvidado.

"No puede ser." Las palabras salieron de mis labios y Draco me miro comprensivo.

"Me imagino cómo te sientes Hermione, si yo estuviera en tu lugar desearía que la tierra me tragase." Dijo Draco colocando una de sus manos en mi hombro. Antes de que yo pudiera responder, antes de que yo si quiera pudiera pensar una voz hablo. Esa voz que para mí era demasiado sexy, para ser sano.

"Que haces hablando con una sangre sucia Draco." dijo la voz de Pansy Parkinson, esa no era la voz a la que yo me había acostumbrado, la manera en la que escupió las palabra sangre sucia me hizo saber que Pansy Parkinson, princesa de Slytherin había vuelto a ser fría y malvada.

"Pansy no llames así a Granger mira que ya no tenemos tantos problemas con los Griffindor's." dijo Draco en mi defensa, Pansy levanto una ceja arrogante y después lanzo una sonora carcajada.

"Por dios Draco, es solo Granger, la sangre sucia de Griffindor. Mejor olvídalo y acompáñame a un vagón." Volvió a hablar Pansy y tomo a Draco del brazo, de lo que Pansy no se dio cuenta fue que al hacerlo su brazo choco contra el mío haciendo que todos los pelos se me erizaran.

Vi como mientras se alejaban Draco me lanzaba una mirada de disculpa antes de alejarse con Pansy, quien estaba hablando a más no poder, esa era una característica que Pansy había perdido por culpa de la guerra, pero que ahora la había recuperado.

Sentí algo contraerse en mi pecho cuando recordé su forma de decirme sangre sucia, como en su mirada se deslumbraba en asco al mirarme. ¿Cómo había pasado esto? He perdido a Pansy por un maldito pelotazo en su cabeza o… acaso había algo más detrás de todo eso.

"Oh Mione." Dijo Ginny abrazándome, había olvidado por completo que GInny se encontraba allí. Luego las dos nos dirigimos hacia un vagón, hablando de cosas banales.

Llegamos a Hogwarts después de unas horas y yo caminaba arrastrando los pies al lado de Harry, quien intentaba animarme con su conversación de sabe Dios qué. Mi cabeza solo flotaba en dirección de la cabellera negra de Pansy, de sus ojos azules, de la forma tierna en la que siempre me miraba.

Entre al Gran Salón como una autónoma, caminando sin saber hacia dónde iba pero dejando que mis pies me guiaran. Al sentarme junto a Harry me dedique a mirar hacia adelante, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Pansy entrar con lo que parecía un micrófono mágico.

-Chicos, chicas. Me he enterado que Griffindor's pug's ya no son enemigos nuestros así que los quiero invitar a todos a la gran fiesta que abra en la sala común Slytherin como bienvenida. Los espero, abra de todo.- hablo Pansy por el micrófono, dirigiéndose a todo el mundo.

Luego de esas palabras vi a Pansy reir y sentarse a comer junto a Draco, yo me olvide por completo de la comida, solo podía mirar el cabello corto de Pansy que se movía mientras ella conversaba animadamente con todo el mundo.

Una fiesta, bueno era una oportunidad para acercarme a Pansy aunque una fasta Slytherin nunca era algo bueno, tendría que confiar en mi suerte, en que todo saldría bien y al final de la fiesta yo sería aunque sea amiga de Pansy.

Al terminar Harry su comida ambos subimos a la sala común. Mientras caminábamos hacia a allá me puse a pensar en cómo convencer a Harry para que me acompañara a la fiesta Slytherin.

"Harry…" comencé a hablar con duda, Harry me miro y dejo salir una sonrisa irónica mientras hablaba, impidiendo que yo continuara mi conversación.

"Iré contigo pero no te prometo quedarme a tu lado como guardián de los movimientos de Pansy." Hablo Harry, yo me lo pensé un rato pero luego deje salir una sonrisa más que feliz.

Terminamos nuestro recorrido a la sala y nos cambiamos de ropa para encaminarnos juntos a la sala común de Slytherin. Mientras caminábamos a la sala común de Slytherin note que muchos chicos de las tres casas se dirigían también hacia la sala común Slytherin.

Al llegar a la sala común de Slytherin note que el lugar estaba decorado de manera extraña, al fondo había una tarima y todo el espacio sobrante estaba ocupado por una alfombra negra. La música sonaba a todo volumen y algunas luces brillaban en todo el lugar.

"Una simple fiesta." Me dijo Harry por encima de la música, el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente y en la tarima estaba subida una joven Hufflepuff que intentaba imitar la canción que estaba soñando.

"Una fiesta con mucha diversión." volvió a hablar Harry y note que en su mano tenía una cerveza de mantequilla. ¿De dónde la había sacado?

"Harry no venimos a bailar o a emborracharnos." Dije-grite mientras veía a Harry tomarse la cerveza de un solo trago. Oh Dios, esto terminara peor de lo que yo creía.

"Relájate Mione, es solo una cerveza, para entrar en ambiente." Me dijo Harry y al fin encontré a Pansy entre todo el bullicio, aunque hubiera preferido no encontrarla. Pansy era prácticamente en centro de atención en el medio del Party.

Mi Pansy se encontraba con una camisa ceñida a su cuerpo color blanco, una falda que volaba al vaivén de sus movimientos, en su mano izquierda lo que parecía un jugo de china. Pansy estaba bailando locamente mientras a su alrededor algunos chicos y chicas aplaudían incitándola a continuar.

Apreté los puños con ira, maldita sea, lo que me va a costar la bendita idea de Pansy. Me di la vuelta hacia Harry pero el ya no estaba, lo vi a lo lejos bailando con Draco quien se notaba tenía unas cuantas copas encima.

¿A dónde fue la cordura? No lo sé, en este lugar todos parecen haberla perdido. Me quede en la obscuridad, observando todo con atención. Pansy seguía bailando, parecía no cansarse. El tiempo fue pasando y fue en ese instante que vi a Pansy subir a la tarima y tomar un micrófono.

"Hoy les voy a bailar una canción." Dijo Pansy con voz demasiado divertida y con una sonrisa estúpida mientras agitaba sus manos. A la tarima subieron Nott y Tracey.

Nott y Tracey (Igual de borrachos de Pansy) comenzaron a entonar una canción de sabe Dios qué cantante con una tono bastante bueno para que negarlo. La cancionera muy movida y se volvía sensual a veces.

Pansy había comenzado a moverse al ritmo de la música, como si la música estuviera dentro de en ella, se bajo y le entrego la copa de jugo a un chico con una sonrisa ladeada, logrando que me tensara, asesinaría a ese imbécil.

Alrededor de la tarima se había aguantado montones de chicos y chicas y entre ellos reconocí a Anahi, maldita teniendo un lugar tan al frente. En ese momento desee estar allá adelante para poder seguir todos los movimientos de Pansy más de cerca.

"Mucha ropa" comenzó a cantar alguien, juro que por un momento creí escuchar mal pero al ver la sonrisa socarrona de Pansy acompañado de su mano jalando su falda hizo que me tensara.

Pansy se saco la falda y la agito en el aire mientras seguía moviéndose y los malditos desgraciados que la miraban gritaban emocionados. Yo me moví mas cerca. Pansy se encontraba con la camisa y unas bragas negras bailando sensualmente con los ojos cerrados.

"La camisa." Grito otra vez más atrás y eso fue todo lo que yo aceptaría, me encamine hacia Pansy mientras ella se sacaba la camisa y la arrojaba al aire.

"Se acabo la diversión." dije mientras hacía que Pansy me siguiera, escuche algunas quejas pero no me importo. Guie a Pansy a la recamara de Draco (Era la única que conocía de todo ese lugar.) al llegar allí Pansy se lanzo a la cama dando quejad y riendo a carcajadas.

"Oh sí, que calor hace." Grito Pansy mientras se meneaba hacia adelante hacia atrás, esa imagen estaba haciendo estragos en mi mente. Pansy en ropa interior negra y moviéndose de esa forma tan descarada.

"¿Qué te parece que me saque el sostén?" pregunto Pansy a nadie en realidad y comenzó a reir mientras empezaba a retirar su sostén, yo la detuve en el intento.

"Pansy estas borracha, mejor date un baño y duérmete." Dije sujetando con firmeza sus manos, ella siguió riendo de una manera bastante estúpida.

"¿No te gustan?" pregunto con un mohín en los labios y su rostro cambio por completo, no entendí de lo que hablaba pero después de unos minutos ella me dejo saber de que hablaba.

"LO sé, soy tan fea, tan poca cosa. ¿Quién se emocionaría con solo verme? O ¿A quién le gustaría ver mis tetas? Tan insulsas como yo" hablo Pansy entre sollozos, nunca hubiera pensado escuchar esas palabras saliendo de Pansy, ella siempre haba sabido lo hermosa que era, siempre había estado segura de su físico.

"No, Pansy no he querido decir eso." Dije intentando que dejara de llorar, no me gustaba verla en ese estado, yo nunca la había visto

"Eso significa que si quieres ver mis tetas." Hablo Pansy y note que estaba sonriendo mientras intentaba sacar su sostén nuevamente. Lo siento mi amor, pero no puedo dejarte hacer eso estando borracha.

Con un movimiento sordo de mi varita Pansy cayó en un profundo sueño, me quede en silencio observándola. Como amo a Pansy Parkinson, aun borracha ella es hermosa. Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Pansy mientras dormía haciéndome sonreír a mí también.

Estuve mirándola no se cuanto tiempo hasta que quede dormida a su lado. Un movimiento a mi lado me hizo despertar.

Cuando abrí los ojos note quie no estaba en mi habitación, oh claro ya me acuerdo, mire hacia adelante y vi que Pansy se removía inquieta, parecía asustado.

"Pansy, Pansy." El llame y ella pego un grito ahogado mientras despertaba, si respiración subía y bajaba con velocidad y un sudor recorría por completo su cuerpo.

La mire a los ojos y la abraza, olvidando por completo el hecho de que para Pansy yo no fuera más que una sangre sucia en ese momento.

"Fue horrible," la escuche murmurar mientras se hacia un ovillo, yo la mire, viendo lo frágil que se veía en esos momentos. Como una niña sin protección, una niña que necesita mucho a mor.

"¿Granger?" casi grito mientras se alejaba, miro su atuendo (Ósea su ropa interior) y luego me miro asustado. No puedes estar pensando mal de mi Pansy.

"¿Qué paso anoche?" pregunto senda yo negué con la cabeza y me levante de la cama. No puedo creer que Pansy… es obvio que piense así Hermione, recuerda que perdió la memoria.

"Te emborrachaste…" mi explicación fue interrumpida por Pansy que pego un grito mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

"Ya recuerdo, gracias." Hablo Pansy, bueno tan siquiera es amable. Le dedique una sonrisa mientras la veía enrollarse en la sabana de la cama y luego se dirigió hacia mí.

"Yo no suelo emborracharme Granger. Te debo una." Dijo Pansy antes de abandonar el lugar, yo sonreí, habia anotado un punto con Pansy. Era un avance, con esos pensamientos abandone la habitación para ir a mi sala común.

.

Si te gusto dejame un review


	16. Chapter 16

Aquí tienen otro cap. espero que lo disfruten

Capitulo 16

POV Pansy

La cabeza me quería explotar, realmente no se que ha pasado, yo no he bebido alcohol en la fiesta. Solo le pedí dos vasos de jugo de china a aquella chica Ravenclaw, aunque ahora que lo pienso por un momento el sabor a china estaba siendo opacado por otro sabor.

Ya que puedo hacer, bailar semidesnuda no es tan malo, bueno tengo que agradecerle a Granger el haberme bajado de la tarima, tan siquiera alguien tiene dignidad.

Subí a mi cuarto y corrí a darme un baño, todas las camas tenían las cortinas cerradas lo que significa que la fiesta termino muy tarde. Me di un baño y me calce con unos pantalones blancos cortos, una blusa que dejaba entrever mi plano abdomen y unas zapatillas.

Salí del lugar con una sonrisa y camine por Hogwarts en busca de Draco. A penas había andado unos pasos cuando escuche unas risas, me acerque y quede anonada al ver allí a Potter y Draco riendo mientras se obraban.

Era sano que dos chicos estuvieran en una posición como esa, no lo sé, no estoy completamente segura de que eso sea algo malo, pero…parece divertido. Quizás ellos eran novios, eso era bastante extraño pero… no tengo porque criticarlo.

Me dirigí a las clases, todas pasaron lentamente, aburriéndome más de lo necesario. Al salir de clases comenzó a caminar, apenas había andado unos pasos cuando me encontré de frente con una Ravenclaw de risos negros, oye, esa es la chica que me dio el supuesto vaso de china.

-Oye… ¿Que le pusiste a mi bebida?- pregunte con mirada acusadora y colocando mis manos en mis caderas. La chica me miro con sorpresa al principio y luego una mueca de desentendimiento se poso en su rostro.

-Pedí un jugo de china, no es culpa mía si el que lo sirvió me dio lo que no era.- dijo ella como si ella no rompiera un plato, seguramente no lo rompe, rompe la vajilla completa.

-Oye voy a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes de Transfiguraciones ¿Quieres venir?- pregunto la Ravenclaw con una sonrisa amistosa, me había olvidado por completo que el Mcgonagall había dado el informe de un día para otro (Vieja decrepita)

-Porque no.- dije con una sonrisa y me dirigí junto a Anahi a la biblioteca. No es que me gustara mucho aquel lugar pero… cuando toca, toca. Al entrar arrugue la nariz por el odioso olor a polvo y vi a Anahi reir ante mi gesto.

Ambas no dirigimos a una mesa, estaba alejada de todos, así era mejor terminaríamos rápido si nadie nos interrumpía. Anahi fue en busca de los libros mientras yo sacaba mis pergaminos y mi pluma.

Luego de una hora habíamos acabado y nos habíamos puesto a charlar, hasta que Anahi abrió un libro que había traído y me mostro una imagen. Dos chicas en una extraña posición, desnudas. Yo nunca había visto a una chica desnuda además de mi, tampoco a un chico, por eso cuando vi la imagen di un brinco hacia atrás.

-Lo siento, es el libro equivocado.- dijo Anahi, aunque algo en su tono me dijo que me había mostrado la imagen a propósito. La mire intentando esbozar una sonrisa de comprensión pero note que en lugar de cerrar el pornográfico libro Anahi se había puesto a leerlo.

Lamentablemente soy Parkinson y somos muy curiosos, me incline hacia adelante mientras Anahi leía y analice la imagen. Ahora que la miro bien, las chicas estaban cada una entre las piernas de la otra, ambas acostadas en una cama.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve observando la imagen pero al parecer fue mucho ya que Anahi hizo un ruido con la garganta llamando mi atención. Levante la mirada del libro y la dirigí a Anahi en mi costado, ella tenía una sonrisa que me pareció algo perversa, tal vez demasiado sucia.

-Es un 69 entre chicas.- dijo ella con media sonrisa, me confundí ¿Un 69 entre chicas? No soy tonta, se que están teniendo relaciones pero como era exactamente un 69 entre chicas.

-Un 69 es cuando se dan sexo oral mutuamente.- dijo Anahi con una sonrisa experta y lamiéndose los labios, la mire algo sonrojada, era algo que no podía evitar. Nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales con alguien, o eso creo, como me gustaría en este momento recordar los dos annos y medio que se borraron de mi mente.

-Claro,- dije y volví a prestar atención a la imagen, analizándola a profundidad, buscando detalles que antes no hubiese notado. Hasta que sentí un aliento caliente pasar por mi oreja, di un salto y vi a Anahi inclinándose hacia mí.

-Se que eres lesbiana Pansy y… te amo.- me dijo ella con una sonrisa, inclinándose mas había mí, yo me incline más hacia atrás, hasta que Anahi quedo casi acostada encima de mí y yo recostada en la silla de al lado.

POV Hermione

Estaba sentada detrás de una montana de libros cuando Pansy cruzo el umbral acompañada de la "**PERRA**" Anahi. Inmediatamente acomode los libros de manera que podía verlas. Las observe mientras hacían los deberes y luego mientras conversaban demasiado animadas para mi gusto.

Apreté los puños cuando Anahi se acerco a Pansy y casi rompo un libro con mis manos al ver que estaba casi a caballo sobre mi chica. Anahi intento besarla pero Pansy esquivo el beso y se levanto, no puedo escuchar lo que decían pero luego de que Pansy hablara Anahi se fue bastante molesta.

Yo me levante con rapidez y me acerque a una estantería detrás de Pansy, luego de mover unos cuantos libros lograba ver a Pansy con claridad. Ella se había vuelto a sentar y miraba un libro, oh por Merlín yo he visto ese libro… es sucio.

Saque mi mirada del libro y la centre en Pansy, ella parecía estar absorta, en otro mundo muy lejano a este. Por un momento podría llegar a jurar que se quedo absorta en sus pensamientos y luego negó, su rostro inclinado hacia abajo y s cabello calendo en cascada sobre sus azules ojos.

Luego de pensarlo y pensarlo decidí darme a ver por Pansy, claro que no saldría de mi escondite diciéndole que me mirara pero podría acercarme a charlar. Lego de dar la vuelta a la estantería completa me encontré frente a Pansy quien seguía observando el libro tranquilamente.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- pregunte tímidamente, Pansy cerró el libro de un tirón y me miro con las mejidas tenidas de un hermoso tono rojizo. La mire a los ojos pero ella dejo caer la mirada mientras asentía.

-¿Estudias?- pregunte mientras tomaba un libro… ella miro la mesa con nerviosismo y luego levanto la vista hacia mi… mirándome a los ojos tan concentradamente que… juraría está leyendo mi mente.

-Tu yo Granger… ¿Éramos amigas?- pregunto de la nada, haciendo que me sonrojara ligeramente ante su pregunta. ¿Qué debía decirle? Si Pansy éramos mejores amigas… tanto así que hasta teníamos relaciones sexuales, muy placenteras por cierto.

-Se podría decir que si.- murmure mientras veía a Pansy jugar con el lomo del libro y luego comenzar a ojearlo.

-¿Soy lesbiana?- me pregunto, oh ella pude ser tan linda a veces, no supe que responderle. Con gusto le diría que si… que ella lo era y que yo amaba estar entre sus piernas, pero no debo dejar que la acumulación sexual me domine.

-Eso debes saberlo tu misma Pansy.- dije y Pansy asintió confusa y llevando su mano a su cabello ahora corto acariciándolo. Mirándola detenidamente ese estilo que se hizo al hacer ver sexy… igual o más que antes.

-Pero... haber antes de que yo perdiera la memoria, yo salía con chicos o con chicas.- volvió a hablar Pansy mirándome con un signo de duda. Yo la mire… si ella seguía insistiendo yo misma le contaría toda la verdad y de paso la besaría para darle un recuerdo en 3D.

-No estoy segura… Draco lo sabrá.- dije mirando la mesa. Pansy comenzó a piquetear la mesa con sus unas haciendo un sonido que, me irritaba, la mire haber si dejaba de hacerlo pero ella se había quedado en otro mundo pensando.

-Sabes haberes siento una atracción loca hacia las chicas. Me siento confundida porque no sé si eso signifique que sea lesbiana.- dijo Pansy, una punzada de celos me recorrió, Pansy se sentía atraída por algunas chicas. Definitivamente tengo que recordarle quien es su chica y de quien es ella.

-Oh Granger tienes que ayudarme. He decidido tener una cita con Bulstrode… ella me lo pregunto durante las clases y le dije que lo pensaría.- dijo Pansy y yo sentí ira recorrer mi cuerpo. Bulstrode quería que yo le recordara de quien es Pansy. Creo que si necesita que se lo recuerde, Pansy no tendrá una cita con esa muralla ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca.

-Sabes no te recomiendo que vallas, solo te confundiría más. Mejor quédate aquí... tengo un libro que te servirá, podemos leerlo juntas y yo te explicare cualquier duda.- dije con una sonrisa, Pansy también me sonrió, supongo que eso fue un sí.

Me levante y fui a una estantería, tome el mismo libro que meses atrás Pansy había tomado para Draco. Cuando volví a la mesa me encontré a Pansy dibujando en un cuaderno… no sabía que dibujara.

-No sabía que te gustara el Arte.- dije, Pansy dio un salto y me dedico una suave sonrisa.

-SI, es algo que me relaja.- dijo Pansy cerrado el libro en el que antes había estado dibujando, le dedique una sonrisa antes de sentarme.

-Puedo ver lo que dibujabas.- pregunte con una cálida sonrisa y mirándola a los ojos, ella lo dudo por unos segundos pero luego con una sonrisa me extendió el libro y me mostro lo que dibujaba, me sorprendí al ver que el dibujo era de mi… sonriendo con los ojos entreabiertos, sentada en la mesa del comedor acompañada de Ron y Harry.

-La otra vez te vi reir y… no pude evitar querer dibujarte. Te veía muy inocente cuando sonreías.- me dijo Pansy, no sabes que esta inocente puede llegar a ser una gran pervertida cuando se trata de ti.

-Gracias.- dije y ella hizo un movimiento con las manos… restándole importancia. Le dedique una sonrisa y abrí el libro que había buscado.

Estuvimos un par de horas… el sol se había ido y las estrellas alumbraban el cielo, lo sé porque hay una ventana aquí en la biblioteca y me pare a mirar hacia algunos minutos.

-SI lo soy… no se cual es la causa y el libro no ha sido de gran ayuda pero lo que siento por las chicas no es celos… es atracción física.- dijo Pansy, la mire a los ojos, esos que brillaban de una manera única.

-Esa misma atracción la siento por ti Granger.- dijo en susurro involuntario y antes de que pudiera responder algo ella salió corriendo. Me fui detrás de ella… necesitaba decirle que no debía avergonzarse, yo era la mujer más dichosa de la tierra con esa declaracion.

-Detente Pansy.- dije tomándola del brazo, sintiendo mi corazón latir alocadamente y viento a Pansy respirar por los labios, los cuales estaban entre abiertos y ante mi visión se veían muy apetecibles.

Sin siquiera pararme a pensar, tome a Pansy de la cintura y la bese con toda la pasión que había estado acumulando. Ella al principio no respondió pero luego si… coloco sus manos en mis hombros juntando más nuestros cuerpos.

-Tal vez si era real… tal vez no era creado por mi mente.- la escuche murmurar cando nos separamos. Iba a preguntarle de que hablaba pero ella me beso, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca y comenzando una lucha por el dominio.

Al final terminamos dejándolo 50-50, dejando que el beso se volviera más calmado.

-Llevo deseándote por un mes. – dije tomando a Pansy mas firme por la cintura y besando su cuello. La escuche gemir mientras chupaba su pulso… la conozco perfectamente.

-Debo irme.- me dijo Pansy jadeando, me separe ante su petición y ella se alejo luego de darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

La vi a legarse y no puede evitar sonreír, Anahi me había ayudado a llegar a Pansy sin darse cuenta. Abriendo la duda en Pansy y poniéndomela en bandeja de plata. Ahora… voy a buscar a Millicent para dejarle claro que Pansy es mía y que la quiero a… como mínimo… diez metros de distancia.

.

Eso fue todo… espero que les haya gustado.

Sorry por la tardanza pero entre los problemas del internet y mi falta de inspiración se ha ido el tiempo. Saludos y Besos para todos.

Review?


	17. Chapter 17

Aquí tienen otro cap.

Capitulo 17

POV Pansy

Estoy camino a las mazmorras, apenas van unas horas desde que una maldita escena se poso en mi mente. Si, por culpa de esa maldita escena (o recuerdo como prefieran llamarlo) termine diciéndole a Granger que ella me atraía.

Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado pero no puedo dejar de sentir ese fuego que quema (de buena manera) cuando ella sin darse cuenta me rosaba el brazo entre sus explicaciones del aquel libro.

Tan poco ayudaba la forma en la que me miraba a veces, olvidándose del libro y concentrándose únicamente en mi rostro, se supone que yo leía en esos momentos pero… la lectura no es mi fuerte.

Cuando sin darme cuenta le dije que me atraía solo pensé en huir y cuando sentí que me seguía jure que era para darme una cachetada. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Granger me correspondía. Éramos amigas o más que amigas… me inclino a la segunda respuesta.

Aunque pudiera ser que Granger haya estado enamorada de mí en secreto mientras éramos amigas pero eso lo veo un poco, demasiado, novela así que pensare que éramos novias o algo parecido.

Aunque si éramos novias, nosotras teníamos… relaciones sexuales y eso significa que Granger me ha visto desnuda y que… yo no soy virgen y que no podre evitar ponerme roja como tomate cada vez que la mire e imagine lo que hacíamos.

Entre pensamientos llegue a mi sala común, entre sin mirar a nadie percatándome que hacia mas frio que lo normal. Me dirigí a mi habitación inmediatamente, lo menos que deseaba era platicar con alguien.

Me lance a la cama luego de cerrar las cortinas, tome mi pluma bañándola en tinta y abrí mi libreta especial en una página impar para dejar allí mi letra. No se centro tiempo pase escribiendo mi poesía pero luego de un rato caí dormida con una sonrisa y pensando sin darme cuenta, en Hermione.

El sol cruzaba tímidamente por las cortinas tocando apenas mi rostro, me levante y me desperece. Luego de restregarme los ojos me dirigí al baño, estaba vacio así que me metí dentro y tome un baño. Salí y mire el reloj circular colocado en una esquina de la habitación: 7:30.

Con una sonrisa y pensamientos tranquilos tome mi bolso, asegurándome de colocar en el mi libreta especial. Salí del cuarto y llegue a la sala común, estaba vacía, fría y silenciosa.

Mire un poco alrededor y pegue un pequeño chillido cuando sentí unas manos frías en mi cintura.

-Me degasta plantada.- dijo Mil lie soltando mi cintura y sentándose en uno de los sillones con una sonrisa sínica, descarada y sucia.

-No teníamos ninguna cita, te dije que lo pensaría.- dije tranquilamente y cruzándome de brazos, fue en ese instante que note un moretón en su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunte curiosa y mirando el moretón más de cerca, Millie también lo miro y luego suspiro algo… molesta.

-Una tarada quiso un duelo anoche.- dijo mil lie levantándose y acercándose a mí, demasiado para mi gusto. Di un paso atas con una sonrisa y Millie uno hacia adelante.

-Millie, no soy para ti.- dije sonriendo antes de salir de la sala común, la escuche reir mientras salía pero lo ignore. Me dedique a caminar al Gran salón pero al llegar a un pasillo escuche algunas personas.

Un gran grupo estaba escondido en una esquina mirando hacia el siguiente pasillo. Yo me cole entre ellos, casi todos Hupplepuff's. Al mirar hacia adelante vi a Hermione, Lavender Brown y la comadreja entablando una discusión. Mejor dicho, la comadreja discutía con Lavender mientras Hermione le agarraba la mano.

-Como la vez lavender, no eres la única chica en el mundo. Ahora Hermione es mi novia y tu eres solo parte del pasado.- hablaba el pelirrojo con voz… ¿rencorosa? De qué habla este tonto, Hermione no puede ser su novia porque ella y yo…. Ella y yo… ella y yo no somos nada.

-De que hablas Ronald, Hermione es lesbiana, jamás te miraría.- soltó la chica de cabellos rubios con una sonrisa altanera y la comadreja comenzó a reir como si ella hubiera escuchado una broma.

-Te comprobare que es mi novia.- dijo Weasley y seguido tomo a Hermione de la cintura cerrando la brecha entre ellos y besándola. Algo se rompió en mi interior al ver ese beso, el cual duro más de lo necesario.

Di media vuelta y abandone el lugar sintiendo las lagrimas pinchar en mis ojos, porque en mi corazón se había formado una estúpida esperanza. Muy dentro de mi yo pensaba que Hermione era la persona indicada para mi, que ella me daría el amor que tanto yo necesitaba.

Entre a un aula vacía y me deje caer al suelo mientras las lagrimas bajaban por mis ojos sin ser detenidas, saque mi libreta y con una pluma comencé a escribir en ella, la escritura más triste que hubiera salido de mi alma.

-Rueda, bañando mi mejilla helada, lagrima temblorosa y vacilante; para al tocar mis labios un instante, y refrescar su piel seca y quebrada. Contigo va de la mujer amada el último recuerdo delirante; contigo va de mi ambición gigante la ilusión antes muerta que sonaba. Mas no sigas…Detente…Si supieras que al sentir en mis labios tu frescura, me da vida el dolor, te detuvieras… Tanta es la hiel que en ti mi labio apura, que tornándose dulce el mar, pudieras tu sola devolverle su amargura.-

Termine de escribir mi verso con lagrimas rodando por mi mejilla y luego busque uno de los retratos que había hecho sobre Hermione, arranque la pagina y mire mi perfecto dibujo antes de comenzar a hacerlo trizas.

Cando el papel quedo perfectamente roto, ósea que no se reconocería nunca de quien era esa imagen, tome todas las tiras y las arroje dentro de mi túnica antes de guardar mis cosas y levantarme para dirigirme a mi primera clase, me había perdido el desayuno gracias a Granger pero nunca más permitirá que una simple rata de biblioteca juegue con mis sentimientos.

POV Hermione

-Eres un desgraciado- chillo Lavender antes de irse, yo me aleje de Ron rápidamente mientras el brincaba y sonreía en su triunfo. Como ustedes sabrán yo no puedo negarle casi nada a mis amigos, así que cuando Ron llego llorando a mi pidiéndome que fingiera ser su novia frente a Lavender no pude más que aceptar.

Ahora estoy camino a mi primera clase, la cual para mi felicidad es con Slytherin, realmente no puedo estar más dichosa. Saber que yo y Pansy volvemos a ser novias, aunque no se lo haya preguntado, es algo que me llena de felicidad.

Al entrar al aula de Transfiguraciones observe que estaba repleto, yo me senté al lado de Harry quien me pregunto si había salido bien el plan de Ron, yo solo asentí. Mientras buscaban a Pansy con la mirada, no tarde mucho en encontrarla, estaba dibujando.

Me quede observándola y note que dibujaba a Ginny, lose porque no quita su mirada de ella. No pude evitar fruncir el las cejas al ver como Pansy miraba a Ginny de esa forma tan concentrada, como si quisiera verle el alma.

Suspire algo molesta mientras veía a Pansy cerrar su libreta y concentrarse en Draco, hablando tranquilamente. No sé si es mi imaginación o no pero… ¿Pansy me está ignorando?

La clase pasó con lentitud, yo quería levantarme y corar hacia Pansy, agitarla y preguntarle qué rayos le pasaba. ¿Por qué demonios no me presta la más mínima atención?

Al terminar la clase Mcgonagall le pidió a Pansy que se quedara, todos habían salido del salón, yo me había quedado afuera de las puertas. Luego de unos minutos Mcgonagall salió, yo binguí estar leyendo un libro que descansaba en mis manos.

Cuando vi a la profesora irse me cole en el aula, justo en ese instante Pansy salía así que terminamos dentro del aula, en el suelo, Pansy abajo y yo arriba. Ella me miro impresiona por un momento pero luego me miro de manera fría.

No entiendo s cambio de actitud, pero voy a averiguar que le sucede, aunque sea eso lo último que yo haga.

-¿Qué te sucede Pansy? ¿Por qué me ignoras?-pregunte sin apartarme de encima de ella, claro está que de un movimiento ella me aparto y se levanto rápidamente.

-Realmente eres cínica Hermione.- me dijo Pansy con un tono incrédulo, sentándose encima de una mesa y logrando que su falda se alzara más de lo permitido.

-¿De que hablar Pansy?- pregunte acercándome a paso lento, Pansy me miro con ma coraje, estoy segura de que si su mirada fuera fuego yo estaría en llamas.

-Realmente tu cinismo es increíble. Hace apenas unas horas te estabas besando con la comadreja, de tal manera que se nota cuantas veces lo han hecho. Crees que soy tarada Hermione, perdí la memoria, no la inteligencia. – dijo Pansy con el mentón levantado y mirándome con odio.

-Pansy, no es lo que piensas… yo solo estaba…- mis palabras fueron calladas por una mano cayendo firmemente en mi mejilla, al principio sentí el coraje crecer desde mi interior mientras veía a Pansy frente a mi mirándome furiosa.

La mire por un instante y lego le devolví la cachetada, Pansy se toco la mejilla y me miro con más coraje antes de lanzarse hacia mí. Comenzamos una pelea entre patada, jalones y empujones.

No sé quien de las dos dio el primer paso pero de un momento a otro los golpes habían sido remplazados por besos furiosos. Tome a Pansy del cabello con demasiada fuerza, creo que es por el hecho de que estábamos peleando.

Rodamos por el suelo y quede sobre Pansy, la mire a los ojos, su respiración artificial y su mirada azul ahora tan oscura. Instintivamente me lamí los labios, Pansy era demasiado hermosa para mí.

-Pansy lo que viste. Yo solo estaba ayudando a Ron, lavender lo engaño y…. el quería hacerle creer que salía conmigo.- dije acariciándole el cabello ahora corto. Pansy me dedico una sonrisa tan pequeña que fue casi invisible.

Luego me levante del suelo y ayude a Pansy a levantarse, ella me dedico una sonrisa y me miro a los ojos. Sonreí a Pansy y volví a juntar nuestros labios, esta vez besándola de manera dulce.

-Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así Hermione, no sabes lo mucho que me has lastimado.- dijo Pansy mirando al suelo, coloque mi mano en s mentón y logre que me mirara a los ojos.

-Lamento mucho haberte lastimado, no fue mi intención.- dije y la abrace, Pansy me dejo abrazarle y luego se separo riendo. Como me gusta verla reir.

-Hermione, posarías para mí.- me pregunto con una sonrisa, yo la mire a los ojos y asentí.

-Entonces sígueme.- me dijo Pansy y me tomo de la mano para guiarme sabe Merlín a donde. Yo le seguí, seguiría a Pansy hasta el fin del mundo si ella me lo pedía.

.

Eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos en el próximo Cap.

Review?

BESOS Y SALUDOS


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Aquí les dejo un cap.

POV Pansy

Camine por los pasillos agarrando a Hermione de la mano, sin soltar mi agarre la conduje a una habitación que Draco me había mostrado hace poco, la sala de los menesteres según el.

Luego de caminar tres veces por la entrada la puerta apareció, yo entre aun sosteniendo la mano caliente de Hermione quien me dedico una sonrisa nerviosa mientras entrabamos.

"¿Dónde quieres que pose Pansy?" pregunto Hermione mirando el lugar, una hermosa pradera con un flamboyán en el centro, algunos pétalos rosas del árbol estaban en el suelo de manera delicada.

Cuando Hermione hablo me puse un poco nerviosa por lo que pensaba pedirle, era un deseo que no abría decir de donde salió. Di un paso adelante y levante mi mano hasta posarla en la mejilla de Hermione.

-Hermione… tu… te atreverías a… a… apozar desnuda para mi.- pregunte mirándola a los ojos, ellos brillaron sorprendidos y Hermione llevo su mano a mi mejilla antes de dejar salir una cálida sonrisa.

-Si tú eres la pintora, posaría de cualquier manera.- dijo ella antes de besarme dulcemente, nos separamos rápidamente y Hermione con las mejillas algo rojas comenzó a sacar su ropa.

-Me daré la vuelta.- dije, intentando sonar profesional y mientras Hermione dejaba su túnica caer a la grama delicadamente. Ella me sonrió y cuando iba a darme la vuelta me lo impidió.

-Me gusta que me mires.- me dijo con una sonrisa sexy mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa, después de haber dejado caer la corbata. Yo trague en seco mientras la veía sacarse la camisa lentamente, quedando con un sostén rosa… tan lindo.

Lamí mis labios de manera inconsciente mientras la veía comenzar a desabotonar la falda y sacarla, dejándola perdida junto a las otras prendas. Hermione me dedico una sonrisa mientras sacaba sus zapatos.

-Me ayudas con el sostén, no le llego.- me dijo Hermione apartando su cabello y dejándome ver el broche. Volví a tragar saliva mientras llevaba mis temblorosas manos al broche de Hermione quien me miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

Deje salir un suspiro mientras desabrochaba el sostén y el caía al suelo. Mire la espalda morena frente a mí sin poder evitar tocarla ligeramente con la yema mis dedos para comprobar si era tan suave como parecía.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y me miro a los ojos, yo le sostuve la mirada por unos segundos y luego descendí con ella por su cuello hasta sus pechos. Eran más pequeños que los míos, pero se veían firmes y suaves, de repente sentí ganas de tocarlos pero Hermione se movió sacándome de mi mundo.

Seguí sus manos y vi que sus manos iban hacia sus bragas, ella las comenzó a sacarlas lentamente, seguí sus manos mientras ella deslizaba las bragas por sus torneadas piernas y las dejaba caer junto a la pila de ropa.

Mire las bragas rosas en el suelo, contuve el aliento y mordí mi labio intentando pelear con la tentación de mirar hacia ese punto entre las piernas de Hermione. Para no mirar hacia allí decidí darme la vuelta y comenzar a sacar mi libreta y mi pluma.

-Hermione recuéstate frente al árbol.- dije mientras buscaba una página en blanco, cuando levante los ojos la vi recostada en el pasto tranquilamente y moviendo las piernas de lado a lado de forma nerviosa mientras una sonrisa reposaba tranquilamente en sus labios.

-¿Me permites?- pregunte mientras me acercaba, intentando mirar a los ojos de Hermione no a su cuerpo. Hermione me dedico una sonrisa y yo comencé a decirle exactamente como colocarse.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que tuve que poner mis manos en su cintura y acomodarla exactamente como la quería. En apenas un microsegundo mis ojos viajaron a ese punto que no quería mirar, el sexo de Hermione estaba afeitado al igual que el mío… o tan siquiera la parte que puedo ver.

-Solo falta.- dije mientras subía los ojos rápidamente sintiendo el sonrojo apoderarse de mi rostro. Sin terminar mi frase tome algunas de las flores que adornaban el suelo y las esparcí sobre Hermione, dejándola rodeada de las flores.

Me aleje y luego de un suspiro complacido comencé a pintar. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve simplemente pintando pero no me importo porque el retrato estaba quedando hermoso, sería mejor si fuera en color pero en blanco y negro seguía viéndose perfecto.

-Pansy podemos tomar un descanso, creo que tengo todo el cuerpo entumecido.- me llego la voz de Hermione, rápidamente la mire y luego mire el cuadro, solo faltaban algunos detalles que yo con mi imaginación podía darle.

-No te preocupes, ya termine.- dije tranquilamente, con una sonrisa extendiéndose por mi rostro mientras miraba el retrato.

-Déjame ver.- casi había gritado Hermione, yo cerré mi libreta y sonreí mientras la veía casi correr hacia mí. Ella puso un puchero mientras yo negaba con la cabeza.

-Creo que todavía no podrás verlo.- dije sin dejar de sonreír y justo en ese momento me percate que Hermione estaba todavía desnuda frente a mí. Al parecer ella noto mi nerviosismo porque tomo mi mano derecha y comenzó a besar mis dedos sensualmente.

Yo la mire un poco perdida, al final no sé muy bien sobre esto, solo tengo como clave ese recuerdo vago y confuso del que apenas recuerdo un pedazo, como si hubiera tomado una pócima mal preparada y mi memoria no volvería completa si no a pedazos.

-No te imaginas cuanto amo estos dedos.- dijo Hermione con una voz cargada de tensión sexual, sentí mi corazón dispararse como loco y un enjambre de mariposas instalarse felizmente en mi estomago.

-Pansy…quiero tocarte, y que tu me toques.- dijo Hermione y me beso, le devolví el beso con la misma cantidad de pasión con la que ella me había besado y lleve mis manos a su cintura desnuda mientras ella me desataba la corbata.

-¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que éramos Pansy? ¿Lo que hacíamos?- me pregunto Hermione mirando a mis ojos, podía ver en sus ojos que ella haría lo que yo le pidiera, ella jamás pasaría sobre mi opinión.

-SI, quiero.- dije, mi voz salió en un gemido bastante caliente, dando a entender como me encontraba.

POV Hermione

No necesitaba más palabras, le recordaría a Pansy quien es su chica y porque. Con rapidez baje mis besos a su cuello mientras desabotonaba su camisa, rápidamente la camisa cayó al suelo y yo descendí con mis besos hasta su pecho cubierto por un sostén blanco, ahora que lo pienso Pansy nunca había usado un sostén blanco, siempre eran colores oscuros y para que mentir el blanco la hace ver muy sexy y angelical.

Bese la piel que sobre salía sacándole a Pansy gemidos y con mi lengua delinee el contorno del sostén de Pansy y ella gimió. Mire a sus ojos y ella se mordió el labio, eso fue suficiente para que yo entendiera que podía seguir.

Con lentitud quite su sostén y lo deje caer al suelo. Mire sus senos pálidos, esos que llevan mi marca y no eran acariciados por mis manos desde hace mucho tiempo. Me incline hacia delante acariciando su seno derecho con mi mano derecha mientras con mi mano izquierda apretaba el pezón del otro, era como decirles hola después de mucho tiempo.

-Ooh Si, más fuerte Hermione.- gimió Pansy y vi aparecer una cama. Al parecer ella la había pedido, sin dejar de acariciar sus pechos la lleve a la cama, ella se tumbo gimiendo.

-Si, se siente biiien.- gimió Pansy, yo deje de acariciar uno de sus senos y baje mis labios para atrapar la aurora rosada que estaba dura como roca, lo mordí con fuerza y lo chupe, casi como si fuera un bebe buscando a toda costa el manjar que se llama leche.

-Estoy en el cielo.- gimió Pansy de nuevo y sentí sus manos en mi cabello.

-Pronto si estarás en el cielo.- murmure yo, no sé si Pansy me escucho porque siguió gimiendo palabras soeces y diciendo como de bien se sentía. Sin despegar mi boca de su pezón y sin dejar de apretar el otro con mi mano izquierda, baje con mi derecha hacia su falda.

Intente deshacer el botón con una mano pero me fue imposible al estar tan concentrada en los pechos de Pansy. Luego de unos segundos me separe de sus hermosos pechos y la saque de su falda.

Vi que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y no pude más que lanzarme a por un beso de esos rojos labios. Cuando me vine a dar cuenta me encontraba debajo de Pansy, quien sonreía maliciosamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte sin entender porque me había puesto abajo si era ella la estudiante en estos momentos, pero Pansy me dedico una sonrisa lasciva, aprende rápido.

-Sé muy bien lo que vas a hacer y quiero intentar algo.- me dijo Pansy sin quitar su sonrisa, yo me lamí los labios pensando en lo que venía.

-¿Qué quieres intentar?-pregunte sin dejar de sonreír y las mejillas de Pansy se pusieron mas rojas, ¿Qué vas a pedirme, Pans?

-Quiero cabalgar en tu cara, sobre tu lengua.- me dijo Pansy, escucharla decir algo así logro que me mojara en menos de un segundo y que gimiera inconscientemente. Pansy trago saliva ruidosamente y se lamio los labios esperando mi respuesta.

-Yo también quiero eso Pansy.- dije en un gemido y recostándome completamente en la cama, Pansy se subió a caballo sobre mis hombros con una sonrisa nerviosa y luego todo lo que podía ver era el rosado sexo de Pansy.

Rápidamente comencé a lamer todo lo que se me entregaba, gemí al sentir el sabor de Pansy, como lo extrañaba. Pansy comenzó a mecerse, al principio lento y luego más rápido.

POV Pansy

-Oh Dios Hermione veo estrellas.- grite cabalgando sobre el rostro de Hermione quien tenía su lengua enterada en mi sexo, paseándola por todas partes.

-Si Hermione, chupa duro.- gemí cuando Hermione tomo mi clítoris en su boca y lo chupo como si fuera una paleta, eso me llevo hasta el borde y un grito se escapo de mis labios mientras sentía a Hermione entrar en mí con su lengua.

-OH Dios, tenías razón Hermione, ahora si estoy en el cielooo.- gemí cabalgando con más rapidez sobre Hermione quien gimió contra mi sexo mandando un escalofrió por toda mi columna.

-Me vengo.- grite y dulces espasmos recorrieron mi cuerpo mientras tenía mi primer orgasmo, tan siquiera así lo es en mi memoria.

Rápidamente rodé hacia al lado de Hermione y la mire, tenía un embarre de mis jugos por su rostro y estaba lamiendo sus labios, luego sonrió de una forma rara… como si estuviera en las nubes.

-Eso estuvo… increíble.- la escuche murmurar, me entro un ataque de risa, si todo lo había disfrutado yo. Sin pensarlo mucho me coloque sobre el abdomen de Hermione y comencé a besar su cuello.

-Mmmm.- murmuro Hermione, me entretuve en su cuello un rato y luego baje a sus pechos.

-Soy un aprendiz rápido.- dije y tome uno de sus pezones entre mis dientes, mientras el otro lo apretujaba con mis dedos, logrando que adquirieran su máximo de dureza.

-Oh Pansy, si, como te extrañaba.- escuche a Hermione gemir mientras comenzaba a bajar por su torso con besos húmedos. Metí mi lengua en su ombligo sacándole otro gemido y llegue a mi destino.

De un solo movimiento abrí las piernas de Hermione, quien gimió en anticipación, no pensé mucho solo entere me boca allí, tomando su clítoris en mi boca y chupándolo con fuerza.

-Oh Pansy, Dios, eres magnifica.- me dijo Hermione en total éxtasis. En ese instante yo tome lo que en un susurro había deseado y la sala de los menesteres se había encargado de proporcionarme.

Entre mis manos tenía un enorme consolador, con mi mano izquierda seguí acariciando a Hermione mientras tomaba el consolador con mi mano derecha. Hermione seguía gimiendo fervientemente, cuando note que Hermione estaba bastante mojada acerque el consolador.

Cuando pase el consolador por el sexo de Hermione ella dio pequeño brinco y me miro. Yo le dedique una sonrisa y encendí el consolador al mismo tiempo que lo pegaba a su clítoris.

-O bendito Dios, si Pansy, que rico, lo quiero dentro.- gimió Hermione, yo la obedecí y luego de mojar el consolador con sus jugos lo introduje en su entrada sacando un gemido directamente de sus pulmones.

-Duro Pansy, oh si, mierda, si.- gimió Hermione y yo empuje el consolador dentro y fuera con más fuerza, manteniendo un ritmo constante hasta que Hermione se vino. Hermione apenas había terminado su primer orgasmo cuando yo le indique que se pusiera a cuatro patas, ella obedeció todavía bajo los efectos de su orgasmo y entonces volví a penetrarla con el consolador, esta vez por ese culo apretado que he comenzado a amar.

-Dios Pansy, eso se siente bien.- gimió Hermione, yo seguí empujando el consolador por un rato pero luego me canse y lo deje tirado por la cama tomando su lugar con mi lengua.

-Dios Pansy, jamás había hecho algo parecido.- escuche la hermosa voz de la castaña mientras seguía penetrando su culo con mi lengua, se sentía benditamente estrecho.

Sin dejar lo que hacía cole mis dedos hacia el sexo de Hermione y comencé a penetrarla con ellos. Hermione gimió con más fervor y automáticamente se vino, empapando mi mano.

Ella cayó boca abajo en la cama, su respiración agitada. Yo caí sobre su trasero y cuando recupere mi respiración levante el rostro mirando precisamente a su moreno culo.

Sin importarme que consecuencia pudiera traer comencé a lamer su raja, siguiendo una línea por su espalda hasta quedar casi recostada sobre Hermione quien había dejado escapar un débil gemido.

-Estoy tan cansada, solo quiero dormir.- susurre en su oído mientras me acostaba a su lado. Hermione volteo a verme, todavía respirando por la boca.

-Eso fue... no sabía que te gustara follar por… por allí- me dijo Hermione adquiriendo un tono sonrojado, yo le sonreí.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía, solo quería probar.- dije con una sonrisa y luego abrase a Hermione, cayendo dormida casi de inmediato.

POV Hermione

No sé cuál de las dos cayo dormida primero, tampoco se por cuánto tiempo dormimos pero cuando abrí los ojos seguía habiendo un atardecer en el cielo, seguramente porque en la sala de los menesteres si Pansy pide que sea un atardecer, será un atardecer eternamente.

Luego de ver que seguía habiendo un atardecer me di media vuelta y mire a Pansy. Tenía una sonrisa casi angelical en su rostro, tan angelical que era casi imposible creer que hubiera hecho lo que me hizo, oh, eso se había sentido increíble. Impresionada es poco para como yo estoy, nunca pensé que una Pansy con la mentalidad de una chica de sexto año iba a ser más loca que una Pansy con su mentalidad completa.

-Aunque preferiría mil veces que recordaras todo.- murmure acariciando su cabello. Luego mis ojos viajaron a sus enormes tetas y… la tentación… siempre la tentación.

Me incline hacia adelante y comencé a masajearlas, Pansy dejo salir una pequeña queja. Deje sus senos y la bese apasionadamente, luego de unos segundos Pansy me respondió el beso con una sonrisa.

-Buenos Días, Pans.- dije luego de darle un pequeño pico, Pansy se desperezo con rapidez.

-Buenos Días, leoncita.- me dijo Pansy con una sonrisa autentica, no pude evitar impresionarme cuando ella uso mi sobrenombre, el sobrenombre que ella misma me había puesto hace algunos meses.

- ¿Que has dicho?- pregunte todavía sin creer que Pansy se había recordado.

-Buenos días.- dijo Pansy extrañada, yo negué con la cabeza.

-Lo otro, me has vuelto a llamar leoncita, acaso recordaste.- dije emocionada.

-No, simplemente pensé que era un buen nombre para mi chica.- dijo Pansy con una sonría.- Ahora debemos irnos.- volvió a hablar dándome un beso.

Nos vestimos entre besos y toqueteos y salimos de la habitación. Estuvimos caminando en silencio hasta que Pansy me tomo de la mano y me miro a los ojos.

-Quiero que tengas algo contigo.- me dijo con una sonrisa, antes de extraer algo de su mochila, era una esfera de cristal, dentro un hermoso corazón amarillo con matices rojas.

Pansy lo agito y pude ver como al agitarse el corazón se abría lentamente, como si fuera una puerta y dejaba ver un nombre dentro: Pansy. Una sonrisa se instalo en mis labios mientras veía la esfera que Pansy me extendía.

-Quiero que lleves mi corazón contigo, adquiere distintos tonos según mi estado de ánimo. Tal vez no recuerdo nada pero… algo en mi corazón me dice que esto era para ti. Que lo diseñe precisamente para ti.- me dijo Pansy.

Yo extendí mi mano y tome la esfera en mi mano mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla. No sabía que decir, eso era hermoso y yo quería darle algo también.

Así que le di la esfera a Pansy, y extendí mis manos hasta mi cuello, desabrochando el collar que siempre traía puesto. Era un regalo de mis padres, me protegía siempre.

-SI yo acepto la esfera Pansy… tu tendras que aceptar esto.- dije mientras le mostraba el collar que llevaba tallado mi nombre en oro.

-Espero que él te proteja de todo.- susurre mientras Pansy me exponía su pálido cuello y yo colocaba el collar en el. Tome la esfera en mis manos, era lo suficiente pequeña como para caber en la palma de mi mano.

-Es hermoso, gracias.- me dijo Pansy mirando la cadena.

-Esto también es hermoso Pansy.- le dije yo y Pansy se acerco, paso a paso, mi corazón dio un brinco y Pansy me beso dulcemente, tal vez el beso más dulce que me había dado.

-Ahora siempre estaremos juntas.- me dijo Pansy y luego con una sonrisa se fue, yo deje salir una sonrisa autentica mientras la veía caminar por el pasillo apresuradamente.

Como amo a esa pelinegra, daría lo que fuera por ella, es mi vida, uno de mis mayores tesoros. Pelearía con el mundo por estar con ella, con esos pensamientos di media vuelta y seguí mi camino hacia la sala común Griffindor donde seguramente un muy curioso Harry me espera para llenar mi mente de preguntas.

No me molesta, en este momento puedo responder lo que sea y responderé con una simple respuesta: Aja. Algo estúpido lo sé pero mi cabeza no daría para mas, solo quiero pensar en Pansy, en lo que vivimos, en lo que acabamos de prometernos.

.

Eso fue todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado. Se los dejo de adelanto ya que no sé cuando pueda volver a publicar... ya que están por empezar las clases y estoy de un lado a otro comprando las cosas… Wiii… mi ultimo año en intermedia, que cool.

Review?

Nos leemos en la próxima, SALUDOS


	19. Chapter 19

Aquí tienen un nuevo cap

Capitulo 19

POV Pansy

Luego de dejar a Hermione cerca de su sala común me dirigí a paso arrastrado hacia mi sala, estaba en otro mundo, pensando en mis sentimientos: Amo a Hermione, de eso no tengo duda, lo que me preocupa es mi padre.

Recuerdo que cuando desperté después de unos días inconsciente mi buen padre me había abrazado y contado prácticamente todo. No sé porque si Hermione era mi novia él no lo sabía, acaso es que no le agradaba que yo saliera con otra chica, digo no es algo normal pero no es algo critico.

-SI solo pudiera recordar.- murmure mientras cruzaba la puerta que conducía a las mazmorras. Me deje caer extenuada en la cama, cerrando las cortinas y suspirando…cerré los ojos sintiendo el sueño muy cerca, pero pasaron segundo, los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y los minutos en horas.

De repente me di cuenta que el sol comenzaba a alzarse, podía deslumbrar los rayos que débilmente traspasaban por mi cortina. Me levante, abrí la cortina, tome mi cuaderno de dibujo y me encamine a la ventana.

Al abrirla el tenue sol me golpeo con ternura en el rostro, sonreí al sol con real felicidad, aunque no hubiera dormido nada, no me sentía cansada…me bastaba con las horas que había dormido con Hermione.

Me volví hacia las demás camas, todas estaban ya tendidas, solo faltaba la mía. En ese instante busque una página en especial en mi cuaderno, mi hermoso dibujo de una desnuda Hermione, comencé a darle los últimos toques, así por como media hora, hasta hube terminado.

Coloque el cuaderno en mi bolsa y corrí al baño, luego de quince minutos salí de este con una toalla envolviendo mi cuerpo, mi cabello corto pegándose a la piel de mi rostro a causa del agua.

Confiada de que no había nadie en la habitación, deje la toalla caer tan pronto me había secado, sentí el chocar suave de la toalla y aun sin nada que me cubriera me dirigí a mi baúl.

No logre llegar a este porque sentí la puerta de la habitación abrirse, instintivamente intente cubrir mi desnudez con mis manos. Un brazo tapando mis senos y mi mano ocultando mi intimidad.

Al ver a la persona desee que se abriera un hoyo y me tragara. ¿Por qué precisamente ella, de entre todas mis compañeras de cuarto? Parada en el umbral de la puerta yacía Millicent Bulstrode, boquiabierta y merándome con ojos oscuros.

-Me acercas la toalla.- pregunte, comenzando a incomodarme ante la mirada descarada que la morena me lanzaba. Bulstrode se acerco a la toalla, la tomo en sus manos, suspire a lívida, pero en lugar de tendérmela educadamente, la chica cuatro pies más alta que yo…la arrojo lejos y dio un paso determinado hacia mí.

Okay, estas comenzando a intimidarme Bulstrode, ella caminaba hacia delante con decisión, yo no retrocedía….no le demostraría que por dentro temblaba de miedo.

-Nunca podre dejar de desearte, deseo lo que se me es prohibido.- hablo Bulstrode y sin darme si quiera tiempo a saber su movida había dado un jalón en el brazo que tapaba mis senos, revelando estos.

Sentí como se apoderaba de mis muñecas he intente luchar contra su fuerza. Ahora estaba completamente expuesta a ella, quien seguía observándome de una forma tan descarada, tan siniestra, solo de ver lo que su mirada prometía sentía miedo.

-Bulstrode, no tienes que forzarme, me tienes ya desnuda no, hay algunas cosas que quizás podamos hacer estando yo así.- comencé a hablar en un tono sensual, vi la sorpresa en su rostro… se preguntaran que estoy haciendo. Bulstrode es un tanque de guerra comparado conmigo, así que si no puedes cuerpo a cuerpo con el enemigo…debes utilizar otras técnicas.

-Sabes que no te creo.- dijo sujetando mis muñecas con más firmeza. Yo deje salir una sonrisa lascivas, esas que yo se volverían loco a cualquiera, antes de que Bulstrode volviera a dudar me lance hacia ella y la bese.

Sentí el asco apoderarse de la boca de mi estomago, pero lo ignore al sentir que el agarre que Millicent mantenía en mis muñecas había aflojado. Sabía que debía hacer para que ese agarre desapareciera pero… de solo pensar en mi lengua dentro de su cabida bucal, sentía unas tremendas ganas de vomitar.

Aun así, ignorando mi asco hundí mi lengua en su boca, casi con animalidad, con odio. El agarre desapareció, ahora solo debía mantenerla distraída mientras yo consigo mi varita.

-SI Pansy, tu puedes hacerlo,- comencé a animarme mentalmente. En ese instante sentí la mano de Bulstrode en mi culo, apretando firmemente. SI no me doy prisa esta chica se pasara del límite y yo tendré que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con ella, cosa que veo perdida.

-Ah me encantas Bulstrode, ahora quiero, quiero tu boca allí abajo, donde hay mucha humedad.- dije con una sonrisa maquiavélica fingiendo excitación y empujándola suave pero rápidamente a la cama, ella permanencia con los ojos cerrados pero yo no…yo miraba mi varita, la cual estaba justo en la mesita al lado de la cama.

-Pensándolo mejor, prefiero estar yo entre tus piernas.- volví a hablar, Millicent soltó un fuerte gemido, casi parecía inhumano. Estaba tan cerca de alcanzar mi varita, solo necesitaba empujarla un poco mas y tumbarla a la cama.

-No sabes cuánto he deseado esto.- hablo Bulstrode y note con horror que iba a abrir sus ojos.

-Mantenlos cerrados.- dije con una voz tremendamente cargada de tensión pero seguro ella pensaba que era por la excitación del momento. Con un movimiento tumbe a Millicent a la cama y al otro segundo mi varita estaba en mi mano y yo la apuntaba muy seria.

-Vamos Pansy, deseo esa lengua sucia en mi sexo, ahora.- chillo Millicent al tiempo que abría los ojos, claro está que se topo con mi varita apuntando directamente a su rostro. La vi tragar en seco mientras un sudor seguramente frio le recorría la frente, en mi rostro una sonrisa triunfal se instalo y aunque seguía estando desnuda, me sentía poderosa.

-Nunca más intentes algo así conmigo Bulstrode, ahora no solo eres un cero a la izquierda para mi, ahora eres una cerda asquerosa…una cerda que no sabe con quién se mete. – con esas palabras y sin soltar mi varita tome un pedazo de su negro cabello y lo jale con tal fuerza que parecía un hombre y no una mujer que apenas llega a 5'3 pies.

Mire a los ojos de Millicent pero para mi sorpresa aunque estaban llenos de terror había una llama de deseo, ella misma lo había dicho, deseaba lo que se le prohibía. De repente unas manos apretaron mis pechos con tal desesperación que me causo dolor.

-Crució.- lo haba gritado sin darme cuenta, sin siquiera pensarlo, no estaba segura de saber ejecutar tal maldición pero Millicent había caído de la cama y ahora estaba en el piso temblando y retorciéndose.

-No Pansy, para, ahhh.- no sé porque pero mantuve el hechizo hasta que el dolor que Bulstrode había causado al apretar mis senos despareció, eso no sé si fueron segundos o un par de minutos. Ella cayo inerte en el suelo, yo camine a mi baúl extraje algo de ropa y volví a pararme frente a Millicent.

Ella estaba jadeando en el suelo, aun sin dejar de mirarla comencé a vestirme, hasta que estuve completamente vestida. Luego de unos minutos de escrutarla con mis azules ojos me arrodille a su lado.

Mi mano paso suavemente por su melena algo más corta que la mía y luego agarre un mecho con más fuerza que antes, haciendo así que me mirara, el destello de deseo había desaparecido…ahora solo horror, terror, miedo….era lo que había en esa mirada.

-Qué bueno que aprendiste la lección Millicent.- dije, una sonrisa asomándose entre es labios mientras hablaba, luego di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia fuera. Una mirada rápida al reloj me confirmo que iba tarde a Transfiguraciones y que Mcgonagall seguramente no estaría muy contenta con eso.

POV Hermione

Estuve esperando que Pansy atravesara las puertas del comedor por media hora, quería aunque fuera observarla caminar a lo lejos, ver su culo balancearse, su cabello moverse cuando hacia un grácil gesto y la sonrisa brillante que dejaba salir cuando hablaba con Draco.

Pero Pansy no llego nunca a desayunar, comencé a impacientarme, la ultima vez que algo asi habia pasado fue cuando…no, algo asi no volverá a pasar nunca, me moriría si algo asi pasara.

Ahora estoy aquí en el salón de Mcgonagall, sentada, por primera vez en mi vida, en la parte de atrás…cerca de la puerta. Cuando esta se abrió mis ojos brillaron y mucho mas cuando vi una cabellera hermosa y negra.

Mi mano actuo sin que yo lo pensara, rose la mano de Pansy, ella me miro y ocupo la silla a mi lado, ignorando que Mcgonagall y todos la miraban, mejor dicho nos miraban.

-Espero que tenga una excusa senorita Parkinson.- dijo la profesora seria hasta la medula, sus ojos escrutaban a Pansy…la miraba de una manera que haría a un troll sentir miedo.

-¿No responderá senorita?- volvió a preguntar la profesora, mire a Pansy…como todos alli y vi que estaba sentada con las piernas cruzada, revelando esos cremosos muslos. Pansy no sonreía, estaba tranquila y tamborileaba en su escritorio con sus hermosas unas.

-No tengo excusa profesora, bueno, si se me hizo tarde es una excusa, entonces la tengo.- dijo Pansy, descruzando las piernas y volviéndolas a cruzar.

-No, eso no es una excusa. Aunque por tu sinceridad te has salvado de un castigo.- con esas palabras Mcgonagall volvió al frente y siguió hablando. Los demás estudiantes comenzaron a prestar atención a la estricta profesora.

Luego de unos minutos, yo voltee a mirar a Pansy, quien tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia y estaba dibujando en su libreta. Me sentí algo indignada, Pansy no le gustaba mucho las clases pero…debía prestar atención.

-Pansy, deberías anotar lo que dice la profesora. No pasaras el curso con tus dibujos, por muy hermosos que sean.- dije en un susurro, ella dejo su dibujo, el cual si no me equivoco es sobre una puesta de sol, y me miro a los ojos con un sonrisa.

-No necesito escribir, te tengo a ti para que me ayudes a estudiar.- me dijo Pansy, su voz sonó tan dulce que solo atine a asentir, aunque no estaba completamente segura.

-Hermione al terminar la clase, necesito hablar contigo.- dijo Pansy en un murmullo, yo asentí ante sus palabras y la mire…sin notarlo yo misma me incline hacia adelante, Pansy levanto una ceja y miro a todos lados antes de darme un pico rápido en los labios.

-Te amo.- susurro y volvió a su dibujo, yo le dedique una sonrisa y preste atención a la clase hasta que se termino.

Luego tuve que ir a Pociones, Pansy entendió y me dijo que me esperaría afuera, cumpliendo su promesa, mi hermosa pelinegra estuvo afuera del salón de Snape antes de que yo saliera.

Juntas nos dirigimos afuera, note a Pansy algo tensa, movía constantemente las manos y me miraba antes de negar con la cabeza. Al llegar afuera, frente al lago ambas nos sentamos, espere que Pansy comenzara a hablar.

-Hermione, tengo algo que contarte, se que Millicent seguramente vendrá a contarte algo…pero serán puras mentiras con algunas partes ciertas. Por eso prefiero contarte lo que sucedió yo misma.- me dijo Pansy, tan seria que me alarmo, cualquier cosa que involucrara a Bulstrode, debía ser algo malo.

-Hermione, esta mañana me he ido a vanar, pues, como era la última en despertar no vi necesario andar con toalla por el cuarto así que la deje tirada… De la nada Millicent entro y…pues…me vio, asi, ya sabes, desnuda. Pense que me daría mi toalla amablemente pero ella me tomo de las munecas y…- me temia lo peor, imágenes de Millicent abusando nuevamente de Pansy me llegaron a la cabeza pero espere a que continuara.

-Yo sabia que no tenia oportunidad de alejarla asi que…decidi usar una forma un poco, una forma que no involucrara la fuerza asi que…la bese.- dijo Pansy, eso fue como balde de agua fría para mi.

-¡La besaste!- lo habia gritado a todo pulmon mientras comenzaba a levantarme pero Pansy me tomo del brazo y me miro a los ojos.

-La bese, solo para que me soltara. asi estuve hasta que logre tener mi varita en mano.- dijo Pansy, sabia que me estaba ocultando detalles, detalles que necesito saber para que mi imaginación no pensara en una Pansy con Millicent entre sus piernas o una Millicent acariciando los (mis) presiosos senos de Pansy.

-Pansy, quiero que me expliques hasta que punto tuviste que llegar para conseguir tu varita.- dije, bastante seria y sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta.

-Solo fueron unos besos y… Millicent agarro mi culo por unos segundos. Kuro que nada mas…lo juro Hermione, pero no te preocupes que con el crució que le lance no se acercara nuevamente.- termino Pansy, la sorpresa estallo en mi rostro, yo le tenia respeto a la maldición Crucio.

Pero no me sorprendia a sobremanera que Pansy haya logrado efectuarla, al final ella logro hacer un Avada Kedabra. olvide el crució y me centre en que Millicent habia tocado el culo de mi Pansy, ese culo era solo mio…definitivamente tenia ganas de matar a Bulstrode, pero teniendo en cuenta que Pansy le lanzo un crució.

-Pansy…- dije en un susurro, inclinándome sobre ella, hasta que mi torso quedo pegado al suyo.- Sabes que estos labios son mios ¿verdad?- pregunte trazando sus rojos labios, Pansy sonrio y con un suspiro asintió.

-Y sabes que este suave y apretado culo es solo mio ¿Verdad?- volvi a interrogar con una sonrisa y elevándola un poco del aire para acarisiar ese culo que tiene dueña desde hace algunos meses.

-Todo tuyo.- me dijo Panys con una sonrisa antes de echarse directamente hacia mi y besarme con pasión…podia sentir nuestras lenguas bailando y la forma suave en que Pansy acariciaba mi delgada cintura.

-Que te parece hacerlo aquí, sobre la grama, a plena luz del dia.- me dijo Pansy besando mi cuello, ella hablaba en serio ¿Dónde cualquiera nos podia ver? Oh Merlin, eso si que era exctitante.

-Pero…puden cacharnos.- dije tremendamente exitada porque Pansy se habia parado a lamer mi lóbulo con insistencia.

-Eso es muy emocionandte.- Y alli desatamos un apasionado momento, la ropa fue sacada de inmediato, besos franceses eran repartidos por doquier, teniendo que morder la piel de la otra para no gemir y ser escuchados por todos.

-Un dedo mas Granger.- me interrogo Pansy en voz baja, yo ahogue el gemido mordiendo mi lengua pero asentí fervientemente mientras Pansy insertab dentro de mi su tercer dedo.

Gemi en un susurro cuando me vine y vi a Pansy con su consolador en mano, ella debe estar bromenando, aquí, donde todos nos pueden ver…suerte tenemos si no nos cachan en estos momentos.

-Ten, quiero probar si coger por el culo es tan bueno como una cogida normal, y aue según tu es muy bueno.- me dijo Pansy mientras me entregaba el consolador y depositaba un beso en mis labios.

Ella se quedo a cuatro patas frente a mi, mire el consolador y luego su culo espuesto hacia mi, no quería para nada usar el consolador…prefería usar mis dedos.

Y asi lo hice, en lugar de el consolador introguge dos de mis dedos haciendo a Pansy gemir, pronto los dos fueron convertidos en tres.

Luego de unos minutos Pansy tambien se vino y riendo las dos comenzamos a vestirnos, habíamos tenido suerte de que nadie nos cachara…si alguien nos hubiera encontrado estaríamos de camino a nuestras casas por perversión.

-No hay nada mejor que hacer el amor con Pansy Parkinson.- dijo Pansy, creida de si misma, antes odiaba que fuera asi, pero despues de ver que empesaba a comportarse igual que antes solo podia sentirme dichosa.

Pansy era la mujer mas pretenciosa, orgullosa, arrogante, sexy y única en todo el mundo y yo soy feliz con ella.

-Tienes razón, nada mejor que hacer el amor con Pansy Parkinson.- dije yo y me abrace a su brazo, depositando un beso en sus labios antes de comenzar un camino vacio hacia el castillo, para cenar.

-Hermione mi padre no me hablo de ti, acaso no sabia que somos novias.- dijo de repente Pansy, frene nuestro andar abruptamente, el padre de Pansy no me daba nada de buena espina… al principio pense que el podría ser el culpable de su perdida de memoria, aun lo pienso pero si fuese asi significa que le dio una poción mal preparada y detalles se escapan a la mente de Pansy…pero jamás recordara todo nuevamente.

-No le agrado a tu padre.0 dije, de manera simple, ella me miro. se detuvo y con sus pulgares comenzó a acariciar mis mejillas, con tal delicadeza que sacaba suspiros.

-Sabes, no me importa…si el no te acepta, es como si no me aceptara a mi. Te amo.- con eso Pansy me dio un beso y me abrazo con mas fuerza antes de separarnos, ella entro primero al Gran Salon y yo la segui sin poder apartar mi sonrisa.

.

Bueno aquí les traigo un capitulo nuevo, apenas y he podido subirlo pero al final lo he logrado.

espero poder actualizar con la misma rapidez que antes, pero no prometo nada.

Review?

besos y Saludos.


	20. Capitulo 20

Capitulo 20

POV Pansy

No había visto a Hermione mas después de la cena, me había subido a mi sala común, ahora estoy sentada frente a la chimenea, la cual por milagro está encendida.

El bailar de las llamas era complicado, como si me retara a seguir con mi vista sus pasos. Me concentre mucho en el fuego así que di un salto cuando unos brazos me rodearon, con una sonrisa mire a Theodore.

-Pareces pensativa, ¿Granger?- hablo Theo, yo le di un pequeño golpe juguetón en el hombro y el sonrió abiertamente antes de darme un beso en la frente.

-Tu también estas pensativo Theo, ¿Mini comadreja?- pregunte con picardía, mi amigo dio una carcajada pero no respondió a mis insinuaciones, solo camino lejos, arrastrando los pies y enterando sus manos en sus pantalones.

Yo suspire y me levante, me sentía nerviosa, no sé porque…era un nerviosismo extraño como si cualquier cosa pudiera pasarme ahora que la noche había caído.

-Escuche que esto, te relaja, te deja como en las nubes…es…una bendición.- le escuche decir a un chico de quinto año, el cual agitaba un pequeño cartuchito. El cual contenía una cosa blanca dentro.

Ta vez eso es lo que necesito, será un medicamento contra el nerviosismo, si relaja debe ser muy bueno. Me gire media vuelta y mire a los chicos.

- ¿Cuánto por una bolsita?- pregunte muy segura, el chico me miro con miedo.

-Te la dejo gratis, princesa. Te explicare como se utiliza…- el siguió hablando, dando su explicación del uso, al terminar sonrió descaradamente. Tome la pequeña bolsita y me dirigí a la biblioteca. Ese era el único rincón de Hogwarts en el cual no habría nadie.

Me escondí en la mesa apartada, no sé porque pero algo me decía que ese medicamento no era muy legal que digamos, e hice una línea con aquel polvo blanco, ahora que lo huelo no estoy muy segura de querer hacerlo, pero…esos malditos nervios, necesito relajarme de alguna manera u otra.

Me incline sobre la mesa pero una mano en mi hombro me dejo helada.

-Te has vuelto loca Pansy. Desde cuando te drogas.- la voz de mi amigo Draco fue en un susurro pero estaba bastante serio. No supe que decir, no me estaba drogando, según aquel chico esto era un medicamento para relajarse.

-Yo…el chico dijo que me relajaría.- dije en mi defensa y sintiendo mi pecho latir desbocado a causa de no saber muy bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer…yo conozco muchas drogas pero, no sabía que ese polvo fuera una.

-Matare a ese Smith.- dijo Draco antes de borrar el polvo de la mesa con un movimiento de su varita y luego extenderme la mano, deposite lo que quedaba de esa cosa blanco en la mano de Draco y el con un movimiento la desapareció.

-Pansy, te puedes quedar conmigo si lo que te tiene nerviosa es Millicent.- me dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

-No se Draco, no es Millicent, es que siento que…que estoy nerviosa.- dije de nuevo, ambos llegamos a la sala común y Draco me guio hasta su cuarto de premio anual.

-Ese nerviosismo es a causa de algo Pansy.- insistió Draco, mientras juntos nos acostábamos en la cama con tranquilidad.

-Me siento así desde que Snape vio mis dibujos de Hermione, no todos, pero vio ese que yo tanto te muestro, en el que sale con los ojos achinados a causa de la risa.- dije, soltándolo al fin, sintiendo como me relajaba al compartirlo con mi amigo.

-¿Por qué te pone nerviosa Pansy? ¿Acaso te dijo algo?- me pregunto mi amigo acariciando mis cabellos con delicadeza.

-No, solo me miro como si fuera un troll y se fue. Temo que se lo diga a papa.- dije mirando a Draco al rostro, el me miro y asintió antes de recostarme en su pecho y acariciar mi cabello.

-No te preocupes, yo te cuido pequeña. Duerme- las palabras de Draco eran acompañadas de sus suaves caricias en mi negro y corto cabello. LA tensión que había estado sintiendo desapareció y Merlín me recibió gustoso entre sus brazos.

El canto de las aves me despertó la siguiente mañana, al abrir los ojos el sol ya entraba por las cortinas, empapando el lugar con su cálida luz. Me senté tranquilamente…mire a mi alrededor notando que Draco no estaba.

Me levante de la cama y repare en la carta posada en la mesa, tenía mi nombre afuera así que la tome, notando que a su lado había un plato con algo de comida. Abrí la carta y comencé a leer el mensaje escrito con la letra de mi amigo Draco.

**Buenos días bella durmiente**

**Sabía que tardarías mucho en despertar así que he bajado al comedor, te he dejado junto a la nota algo de comida. Desayuna, encestas fuerzas para pasar el agotador día que seguramente nos espera…hay que preparar una poción de pasión. **

**Si no comes me enterare así que hazlo.**

Deje escapar una sonrisa de entre mis labios antes de tomar el plato y desayunar, termine y tranquilamente salí del cuarto. Me encamine a la biblioteca…donde seguramente estaría Hermione leyendo.

Al llegar al lugar arrugue el gesto, algo muy común en mi y vi a Hermione a lo lejos. Iba a echar andar hacia ella cuando un cuerpo se interpuso, unos labios cayeron sobre los míos y se movieron con pasión.

Tarde unos instantes en reaccionar y al hacerlo empuje a la persona de un tirón, era Anahi, ella se tambaleo unos pasos hacia atrás con una sonrisa y luego volvió a lanzarse sobre mí.

Yo la aleje, sosteniendo sus manos para que no volviera a acercarse, pero al mirar a la mesa en la que Hermione había estado…no la encontré allí. Maldita suerte, aparte a Anahi de un empujón y corrí hacia la bibliotecaria.

-Ha visto a la señorita Granger?- pregunte, la mujer con un gesto señalo afuera y yo Salí corriendo de la biblioteca, ganándome un grito de la mujer y la promesa de un castigo.

-Joder, donde te has metido Hermione- dije al viento frustrada, corrí más rápido pero frene de golpe ante lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Hermione entre los brazos de Padma ¿De Padma? pero que rayos.

-Necesito hablar contigo Hermione.- dije seria, lanzándole la morena mi peor mirada. Hermione miro a Padma y esta se alejo, no antes de lanzarme una mirada de incredulidad.

-Hermione…- comencé a hablar pero fui cortada por una delicada mano que cayó con fuerza en mi mejilla. Mi mano se fue a mi lastimada mejilla y luego levante la mirada a Hermione.

- Sabes, los muggles tienen una cosa llamada biblia y esta dice que si te dan en una meguilla pongas la otra.- dije mirando a Hermione, antes me sentía un poco culpable, ahora solo siento coraje.

-¿Así? Venga, pon la otra mejilla.- dijo Hermione, y su mano dio en mi otra mejilla.

-Bien, espero que te sientas mejor ahora. Porque esta será la última vez que aguanto un golpe tuyo Hermione.- con eso la empuje fuerte del hombro y la mande directamente al suelo. Mis manos volaron a mi cuello y de un tirón extraje el collar.

-Creo que esto nunca fue para mí.- con esas palabras tire la cadena sobre ella y comencé a alejarme, mi corazón sangrando fuertemente, mi orgullo pisoteado, mis mejillas adoloridas y sintiendo en mis ojos los pinchazos de las lagrimas.

POV Hermione

Me quede en el suelo, el coraje estaba pasando y comenzaba a ver las cosas con claridad. Tome la cadena entre mis manos ¿Qué había hecho? mire hacia Pansy, su delgado cuerpo era prácticamente un punto en la lejanía.

Ella había soportado que le pegara… había soportado ser humillada por mí. Por Dios Hermione eres una idiota. Lleve mis manos a mi cabeza y comencé a darme algunos golpes con coraje.

-Eres una estúpida ¿Por qué no la escuchaste?- apreté la cadena a mi pecho y extraje la esfera de cristal que Pansy me había regalado. El corazón estaba negro, a su alrededor se habían formado negras nubes y cuando lo agite una tormenta se desato mientras las puertas del corazón revelaban el nombre de Pansy.

La había lastimado, ni siquiera había sido consciente de ello. Solo que el coraje me atravesó cuando la vi besando a Anahi, que estúpida fui, no deje que me explicara. Había sacado mis conclusiones y actuado como una real idiota.

Me levante del suelo sintiendo mi corazón en un puño pero antes de poder siquiera pensar en seguir a Pansy, Ron apareció y me dijo que tocaba Pociones con Slytherin.

Al entrar al salón vi a Pansy, estaba sentada sola en una esquina, apartada del mundo, mirando su libreta de dibujos y escribiendo en ella con coraje, lo puedo sentir en la forma que aprieta la pluma.

La clase paso sin problemas, Snape suspendió la preparación de la pasión de amor y paso todo el rato dando explicaciones. Al terminar yo camine hacia a Pansy pero ella había salido corriendo, olvidándose de su libreta. Yo la tome con disimulo y corrí a la biblioteca.

AL sentarme allí, abrí la libreta en la página que ella había estado escribiendo, era un poema. Estaba escrito en forma de despedida y en algunas partes la tinta se había corrido…lo que significa que Pansy lo había escrito entre lágrimas.

**TE DIGO ADIOS **

**Te digo adiós y, acaso, te quiero todavía, no puedo olvidarte, pero te digo adiós. No sé si me quisiste, no sé si te quería, o tal vez nos quisimos, demasiado, las dos.**

**Ese cariño nuestro apasionado y loco, me lo metí en el alma, para quererte a ti. No sé si te ame mucho, no sé si te ame poco, pero sé que nunca volveré a amar así.**

**Te digo adiós y, acaso, con esta despedida mis mejores sueños mueren dentro de mí. Pero te digo adiós, para toda la vida aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti. **

Sentí las lagrimas pinchar en mis ojos, no sé si por las palabras… que más que un poema parecían una carta o, quizás por el hecho de saber que…Pansy las había escrito entre sollozos y lagrimas.

Me sentí miserable y no pidiendo evitarlo volví a preguntarme ¿Qué he hecho? no encuentro repuesta a esa pregunte, había lastimado a Pansy profundamente. Al pasar la página del poema me encontré de frente con el dibujo que había hecho Pansy de mí en la sala de los menesteres.

Estaba pintado con tanta suavidad, el mas mínimo detalle de mi cuerpo estaba allí plasmado, hasta las pequeñas, casi invisibles pecas que decoraban una mínima parte de mi nariz.

En la parte de debajo del dibujo, con la letra de Pansy había una línea escrita: **Para Hermione, con amor, Pansy.** Y eso fue lo que derramo el vaso, las lágrimas pincharon en mis ojos y resbalaron por mis mejillas con mucha facilidad.

Apreté el dibujo a mi pecho, como si por el pudiera pedirle disculpas a mi Pansy, oh Pansy, he sido tan estúpida. ¿Cómo he podido lastimarla? ¿Cómo cuando la amo tanto? Le había desgarrado el alma y a mi misma de paso.

Guarde la libreta entre mis libros y desaparecí el bolso, antes de dirigirme a la salida, necesitaba encontrar a Pansy…necesitaba pedirle perdón y que ella me perdonara.

Cuando aborde un pasillo Harry llego a mí, jadeando y hablando entre palabras inentendible. Luego de unos segundos sus palabras comenzaron a tener sentido

-Es Pansy, ha ido a la fiesta de los Ravenclaw, logre colarme. Pansy esta borracha Hermione, esta con esa tal Anahi, mejor dicho…la tal Anahi se la está comiendo a grandes mordiscos.- eso fue lo único que me dijo Harry para que yo corriera hacia la torre Ravenclaw.

No me costó mucho colarme, Cho Chang me ayudo, el lugar estaba oscuro y el olor a alcohol era mareante pero yo centre mi atención en un mueble en la lejanía.

Pansy estaba sentada sin camisa ya, sobre ella estaba Anahi. Apreté la mandíbula al ver las manos de esa maldita Ravenclaw comenzar a tocar los pechos de mi Pansy quien parecía estar llorando mientras contaba algo.

Corrí así ella con toda la intención de sacar a esa maldita de sobre mi Pansy pero las palabras de Pansy hicieron que me detuviera por un instante.

-Porque ella no confía en mí, lo entiendes, yo la adoro, le bajo las estrellas si quiere y como me paga ella. Con dos bofetadas.- termino de decir Pansy y pego su boca a una botella de whiskey de fuego.

- Si te entiendo, Granger es una maldita.- vocifero la estúpida Ravenclaw dirigiéndose hacia los labios de Pansy. Yo la tome del cabello antes de que lograra llegar a estos.

-¿Qué te pasa? – había gritado Anahi pero al verme se quedo en total silencio y miro al suelo, buscando un punto en este.

-Nunca toques lo que por corazón es mío.- dije y la empuje, iba a acercarme a Pansy pero recordé que ella y yo habíamos terminado.

-Anahi, estoy comenzando a ver visiones. Creo que sus cachetadas me han hecho efecto.- comenzó a decir Pansy y se pego a la botella de nuevo. Yo despegue la maldita botella de sus labios.

-Basta Pansy, no más bebida, estas completamente borracha.- dije lanzando la botella al mueble. Pansy se removió inquiete y vi tenía pensado sacarse la falda.

-Tengo calor, me quema, ayúdame Mione, tengo mucho calor.- volvió a gemir Pansy, retorciéndose en el mueble, exactamente como si hubiese sido drogada.

-¿Qué le has dado a beber?- pregunte mirando a Anahi quien trago nerviosa. Y luego extrajo algo de su pantalón.

-Maldita puta, si eso le hace algo a Pansy te juro que no veras la luz del día.- grite tomando a Anahi de la camiseta, ella se soltó con rapidez y se puso a la defensiva.

-No seas dramática, el efecto pasa en unas cuatro horas.- yo le di un último empujón e hice que Pansy se recargara en mí. A tropiezos fui llevándola a mi recamara, cuanta suerte habíamos tenidos…nadie nos había cachado.

-Ahhh que calor, ayúdame, ayúdame.- volví a gemir Pansy balanceando su cuerpo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, tirando sus tacones al suelo y comenzando a pelear con su falda para sacársela. Actuaba de una manera que si yo no supiera que estaba drogada pensaría que quería follar a toda costa.

-A ver, yo te ayudo Pansy pero…tranquilízate.- dije colocando una mano en su abdomen, ella asintió y dejo de moverse. Con calma le saque la falda pero ella siguió gimiendo que hacía calor.

Luego de dos horas Pansy había quedado dormida, abrazada con fuerza a mi almohada rosa. Me subí a la cama y me quede contemplándola, en sus mejillas quedaban todavía residuos de pasadas lagrimas.

Me recosté y la abrace, luego de hacerle un hechizo contra la jaqueca y otro para eliminar el olor a whiskey de fuego. Me quede dormida contra su espalda, acariciando sus negros cabello.

.

Eso es todo por hoy, intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

Si les gusto el cap no duden en comentar

Saludos


	21. capitulo 21

QUE LO DISFRUTEN!

Capitulo 21

POV Pansy

Desperté con los rayos dando en mi rostro, me moví un poco y note que tenía un cuerpo justo detrás de mi ¿Qué había hecho? abrí los ojos mirando en dirección a las ventanas.

Me presione contra el cuerpo y pude sentir un par de tetas contra mí, oh no, ¿Me había revolcado con Anahi? o ¿Había caído en brazos de Millicent? no se cual de las dos me causaba mayor asco.

Cerré los ojos y aspire con fuerza, me di la vuelta y cuál fue mi sorpresa…allí estaba, ¡como se atreve! Me levante de la cama de un brinco, Hermione salto y quedo de pie en la otra esquina.

-Pansy…- ella comenzó a hablar, su rostro sumamente apenado y sus mejillas teñidas de un ligero rubor.

-Cállate Hermione, primero me cacheteas y luego te aprovechas de que estoy borracha para meterme a tu cama. Eres más cruel de lo que yo imaginaba.- chille con coraje y capte el hecho de que yo estaba en ropa interior y Hermione vestida.

-No Pansy,… lo que paso es…- Hermione volví a hablar pero nuevamente yo la corte.

-No quiero saber nada Hermione, ¿Por qué rayos no me dejas decidir mi destino?- pregunte con coraje, no por haber amanecido en sus brazos si no porque…porque si, porque estaba respirando por la herida.

-¡Pansy cállate! Deberías agradecerme, si no te hubiera ido a buscar estarías despertando en los brazos de Anahi.- dijo con voz autoritaria, la mire con ojos entrecerrados.

-Lo primero que te voy a decir GRANGER, es que no puedes mandarme a callar y segundo…hubiera preferido mil veces amanecer entre las dulces curvas de Anahi, hubiera preferido sentir mil veces sus hermosos y sexys pechos contra mi espalda.- hable con coraje y colocando mis manos en mi cintura.

-Así, porque no vas a donde ella, seguro te estará esperando con los brazos abiertos. Puedes ir y pedirle que te folle y que después te deje en una esquina como si no valieras nada.- dijo Hermione echando fuego por los ojos, acercándose a mí lentamente.

-Pues bien, lo voy hacer, le voy a pedir que me folle y te aseguro que no se aburrirá de mí…porque yo no soy una sabelotodo, insufrible y aburrida rata de biblioteca.- grite a centímetros de su rostro, con la respiración alterada.

-No, tu no eres eso porque…porque tu solo eres la puta sirviente, venenosa, brinca camas y cara pug.- me grito Hermione aun más cerca…respirando muy fuertemente.

-Por lo menos no soy una sangre sucia.- dije con veneno, al instante me percate de lo que había dicho, entendí que me había pasado. Hermione no se inmuto y con los ojos aguados respondió de una forma que nunca hubiera esperado.

-Si, soy una sangre sucia pero…no soy una maldita mortifaga de mierda.- gruño con odio. Nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos, antes de que yo saliera de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo. No me importaba estar en ropa interior, solo quería salir.

Al salir, me quede pensando, ese era el fin…realmente la dejaría ir, no iba a voltear…no. Levante el rostro orgullosa y salí a paso apresurado de esa maldita sala común.

Camine lentamente, una lentitud desesperante, iba en las nubes, pensando en lo que había hecho. ¿Realmente había terminado todo? Algo tan bonito había acabado con unas palabras tan frías.

- Pansy.- escuche una voz y antes de que lo hubiera pensado me había lanzado sobre el chico… besándolo con fiereza…intentando apagar el dolor que había en mi interior. Queriendo olvidar a Hermione en los brazos de otra persona.

Me separe luego de unos segundos y vi que había besado a Blaise, no me importo, solo quería dejar de pensar. No me hubiera importado la persona, solo quería sacar a Hermione de mi corazón y lo lograría.

Con esa decisión pasaron algunos días, yo caminaba de la mano de Blaise y lo besaba para sacar de mi mente los recuerdos de Hermione. Y también lo besaba cuando pensaba en Hermione y Krum…ellos se habían hecho novios casi al mismo tiempo que Blaise y yo…ellos también se besaban en esquinas y eso era lo que quería olvidar.

-Pansy… ¿Qué sucede contigo? Nunca me contaste porque terminaron Hermione y tú.- me dijo Draco, su voz muy suave mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la clase de el profesor Binns.

-Sucede que… eso no tiene importancia ahora Draco.- dije prestando atención al profesor.

-No eres feliz Pansy, ya no dibujas, no escribes poesía. Pareciera que has muerto.- me dijo Draco…mirándome, yo lo mire unos segundos y luego saque mis ojos de él y mire al frente.

-Soy feliz Draco, solo que perdí la inspiración.- dije mirando hacia adelante, sintiendo que tenía ganas de llorar, Draco tenía toda la razón…yo había muerto en el mismo instante en que decidí olvidar a mi castaña come libros.

Las clases acabaron y me dirigí a mi sala común, iba caminando cuando escuche que abría un baile…acusa de no sé que, sabía que iría con Blaise…solo debía esperar que el me lo pidiera.

El baile era en unos días así que debía decirle a mi padre que me enviara un hermoso traje. Llegue a la sala común con rapidez, estaba vacía así que tome mi libreta de dibujos.

Busque una página en blanco e intente trazar alguna línea…cuando lograba trazar un rostro, aun sin colocarle cabello o ojos ya sabía quién era y lo arrancaba…todos mis intentaos eran fallidos…en todos terminaba dibujando a Hermione.

Me deje caer frente a la chimenea, las lagrimas deslizándose con rapidez por mis mejillas, mire las llamas y estuve tentada a lanzar la libreta contra ellas pero no lo hice…solo la desaparecí con un hechizo y seguí llorando en silencio, sufriendo en silencio.

-¿Estás bien mi amor?- pregunto una voz a mi espalda, me di la vuelta y me encontré con Blaise. Había aprendido a conocerlo en este tiempo y…sabía que no era una mala persona, no se merecía lo que yo le estaba haciendo.

-Si, estoy bien...baby.-dije fingiendo una sonrisa y secando mis ojos. Blaise me dedico una tierna sonrisa y se dejo caer a mi lado.

-Estuviste llorando- dijo, creo que era una pregunta pero salió como confirmación, le dedique una sonrisa. Mire a las llamas buscando una excusa y luego hable.

-Si, pensaba en mi madre.- dije volviéndolo a mirar a los ojos, el me dedico una sonrisa y tomo mis manos entre las suyas. Mi pálido contrastaba perfectamente contra su piel oscura.

-¿Vendrías conmigo al baile?- me pregunto sin dejar de jugar con mis dedos, lo mire, por un momento creí ver a Hermione pero con un movimiento de mi cabeza desaparecí la imagen.

-Si, quiero ir contigo.- dije y lo abrace, las lagrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas y dando en su camisa. El me acaricio el cabello con ternura y luego me miro a los ojos.

-Ya no llores Pans, me rompes el alma.- me dijo Blaise y me beso, le devolví el beso automáticamente, sintiendo sus labios, no tan suaves como los de mi Hermione, moverse con ternura sobre los míos. Me sentí triste, destruida, muerta…

POV Hermione

Estoy aquí, en mi sala común, acostada en una de los sillones mirando el suelo y pensando en Pansy. ¿Cómo es que llegamos hasta aquí? Ella con Blaise y yo con Krum….ahora solo me quedan los recuerdos y los intentos vanos de olvidarla.

-Hola mi amor.- escuche una voz, me gire a mirar a la persona y me encontré con los marones ojos de Krum, sonriendo como el niño que despierta en la mañana de navidad y le han traído el regalo que tanto ansió.

-¿Me harías el honor de venir al baile conmigo?- me pregunto con una gran sonrisa y tomando mi mano entre las suyas, le dedique una sonrisa y asentí varias veces…luego lo único que sentí fueron sus labios sobre los míos y sus manos viajando por mis costados.

-Te deseo tanto Hermione, quiero hacer el amor contigo.- lo escuche susurrar en mi oído, mientras besaba mi cuello. Me aleje un momento y lo mire a los ojos…tal vez, era eso lo que necesitaba para olvidar a Pansy.

-Ven- lo tome de la mano y lo conduje a mi habitación de cuarto anual, quizás era eso lo que necesitaba, quizás el dolor profundo que se había instalado en mi corazón…se alejara si tengo relaciones con Víctor.

Desperté a la siguiente mañana, el sol me daba con dureza en el rostro, me di la vuelta y mire a Víctor quien yacía desnudo a mi lado. Al instante sentí el asco apoderarse de mí.

Me envolví con la sabana y me dispuse a levantarme…antes de que pudiera hacerlo la mano firme de Víctor me tomo del brazo. Lo mire, el me dedico una sonrisa y me jalo hacia él, besándome apasionadamente.

-Umm, eso estuvo increíble.- me murmuro bajando con sus besos por mi cuello y chupando en mi pulso. Sentí algo raro, algo que no me gustaba…su lengua era tan distinta a la de Pansy…la del era más gruesa y más seca…en cambio la de Pansy…la de ella era pequeña y resbaladiza y encontraba fácilmente los lugares que debía lamer o succionar.

-Te amo tanto Hermione.- me dijo Víctor, su mano acariciando mis pechos mientras seguía lamiendo mi cuello, en ese instante me di cuenta que no podía…no podía volver hacer algo así…me daba asco.

-Ahora no Víctor. - dije simplemente antes de correr al baño, trabe la puerta a mi espalda y me deje caer al suelo, apoyando mi espalda en ella. Lleve mis manos a mi cabello y las lagrimas calientes comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas.

Podía sentir como mi corazón seguía quebrándose, podía escucharlo, entonces imágenes de Blaise y Pansy…haciendo exactamente lo mismo que habíamos hecho Víctor y yo cruzaron mi mente

No podía criticarle si ella lo hiciera porque…al final yo lo había hecho también….aun así, algo en mi interior me decía que Pansy jamás haría algo parecido…que ella jamás iría mas allá de los besos.

Me levante del suelo frio y prendí la ducha…deseaba dejar de sentirme sucia. Me quede mucho tiempo en el baño…el suficiente para que al salir no encontrar a Krum allí, el solo dejo una nota.

**Baje a desayunar, te veo allá, te amo.**

**No se te olvide comprar un hermoso traje para la fiesta, recuerda que es en una semana…debes lucir radiante.**

**Te amo.**

Deje caer la nota al suelo y me dirigí a mi mesita… extraje la esfera que Pansy me había regalado, el corazón estaba de un extraño gris… un gris metal y al menear la esfera comenzaba a caer nieve.

Deje la esfera en la mesita y me acerque a la ventana. Afuera se deslumbraba un hermoso día soleado, mire alrededor y algo llamo mi atención, unas figuras a lo lejos…parecían estar danzando en la soledad de aquel lugar.

Luego de unos minutos la chica se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, parecía estar llorando. Entonces reconocí al chico…era Blaise y seguramente esa era Pansy….pero ¿Por qué llora mi hermosa Slytherin?

Me salí de la ventana y camine hacia afuera, al salir por el hall de entrada tarde unos segundos en adaptarme a la nueva luz, tan pronto lo conseguí comencé a andar hacia donde había visto a Pansy.

Me pare lejos de donde ella estaba, ahora estaba riendo a carcajadas….yo conozco esa risa, es la que siempre soltaba cuando nos molestaba. Es una risa fingida, una risa 1005 entrenada…con un tono firme y sensual a la vez.

Observe como Blaise se recostaba en su hombro y reían…terminando ambos en el suelo, tal vez…solo tal vez…Pansy era feliz con Blaise, tal vez ella logro olvidarme, si es así…espero que sea feliz.

Me levante de la grama donde me había sentado y me dirigí a mi amada biblioteca…ella nunca me dejaría, con ella siempre iba a poder contar.

En un cerrar y abrir de ojos llego el día de la fiesta, podía escuchar la música hasta mi cuarto…si no me equivoco se celebra el aniversario de Dumbledore, tantos años siendo director de Hogwarts.

Me mire al espejo, no sé porque pero me había colocado lencería negra bastante llamativa para que negarlo. Mire mi vestido en la cama…un largo vestido color dorado, con un busto bastante generoso, sin tirantes y con la espalda descubierta.

Me coloque el vestido con calma, antes de que Ginny entrara al cuarto vistiendo un hermoso traje color plata…prácticamente a la rodilla.

-Te ves divina Mione.- me dijo Ginny con una sonrisa orgullosa, antes de comenzar a ayudarme con mi cabello y maquillaje…no hay nadie mejor que esa pelirroja para ayudarme a arreglar.

Al terminar me mire al espejo complacida, el maquillaje era sencillo pero no inexistente. Ginny había logrado aplacar mi cabello y ahora caía como cortina hasta algo más debajo de mis hombros.

-Oh, Ginny me encanta.- dije con una sonrisa y la abrace. Ella me devolvió el abraso gustosa y luego se alejo mirándome a los ojos.

-Espero que a Pansy le guste.- dijo y se tapo la boca con las manos cuando le dedique una mirada seria.

-lo siento, es solo que…lo siento.- volvió a repetir antes de decir que Víctor me esperaba abajo. Yo la mire y suspire…Víctor me espera…como me gustaría decir: Pansy me espera.

Olvidándome de eso me encamine hacia las escaleras…donde mi novio me esperaba, donde seguramente al bajar las escaleras vería a Pansy…seguramente vestida como la princesa que es.

.

Eso fue todo por hoy… espero actualizar pronto pero no prometo nada.

Si te gusto dejame un hermoso Review.

Tomatazos o Flores?

Besos y saludos para todos


	22. CaPITULO 22

Aquí está la continuación.

Capitulo 22

POV Pansy

ME encontraba parada frente a mi espejo, mirando mi imagen, había terminando de vestirme hace algunos minutos pero por alguna razón no me atrevía a bajar.

Me centre en el hermoso traje que mi padre me había enviado…un traje negro que brillaba en la luz. El traje es sin tiras y termina unos cuantos centímetros debajo de mis nalgas, dejando al descubierto mis tonificadas y pálidas piernas, uno tacones de aguja larga igual de negros que el traje y mi cabello recogido perfectamente con algunas tiras negras escapándose de él.

Me había colocado sombra negra, delineador igual de negro, los labios de un oscuro y sensual rojo. Volví a mirarme al espejo, me veía hermosa pero…tenía el corazón tan destrozado que aun así vestida podía deslumbrar algo se tristeza en mis ojos.

-Pansy, si no bajas Blaise se terminara pegando al suelo.- grito una voz, la voz de Daphne. Salí de la habitación a paso relajado, sensual, contoneando mis caderas al ritmo de una música que solo yo conocía.

Al salir de las mazmorras me encontré de frente con Blaise, le dedique una sonrisa pero… esta desapareció al ver a Hermione bajando por las escaleras tomada del brazo de Víctor Krum… ese traje dorado la hacía ver como una reina.

Enfoque nuevamente a Blaise y le sonreí, el me ofreció su brazo y yo lo tome con elegancia, juntos nos dirigimos a una mesa…en la cual se encontraban Draco y Harry.

-¿Podemos sentarnos Draco?- pregunte con una sonrisa, mi amigo se paro asombrado y me dedico una sonrisa antes de abrazarme. Harry se había quedado impresionado y una sonrisa de nostalgia cruzo sus labios.

-Te ves…te ves divina Pansy.- me dijo Draco con una sonrisa mientras se separaba de nuestro abrazo. Yo le dedique una sonrisa y él me saco la silla para que me sentara, fue solo tomar asiento y note que Víctor había llevado a Hermione entre un grupo de chicos y chicas a lo lejos.

-Te ves muy hermosa Pansy.- me dijo Harry con una sonrisa y yo le dedique una sonrisa amable.

-Draco, tengo que saludar a alguien, vuelvo enseguida.- volvió a hablar Potter y lo vi dirigirse hacia Hermione. Yo mire a Draco quien se sentó a mi lado mientras Blaise se sentaba a mi otro lado.

Estuvimos rato hablando hasta que Blaise me saco a bailar con una sonrisa. La música que tocaba era muy lenta…casi sensual, Blaise coloco su mano en mi cintura y yo deje que mis manos se pasaron por encima de sus hombros

Deje caer mi cabeza en su pecho y me quede mirando al suelo tristemente, entonces vi algo que no esperaba. Hermione bailaba con Krum…eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, si no el hecho de que ella estaba en la misma posición que yo y miraba el suelo con la misma tristeza.

Nuestros ojos hicieron contacto y yo le dedique una pequeña, casi inexistente sonrisa. La sonrisa que resbalo por entre sus labios fue tan brillante… para mí era como ver la luz después de estar años en la oscuridad perpetua.

Luego de unos minutos Hermione y Krum se habían alejado, se encontraban sentados en una esquina…cerré los ojos al ver como Víctor acariciaba el cuello de Hermione…dirigiéndose a su escote.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando…al abrir los ojos vi a Hermione sola y a un muy molesto Víctor caminando a lo lejos, hacia la mesa de cocteles. Lo seguí con la mirada…no entendiendo que pasaba.

Cuando volví a mirar a Hermione ella no estaba, la encontré sentada con Harry y Draco. Yo respire…sintiendo como en mi corazón roto podía sentir la llama de la esperanza…tal vez lo nuestro todavía podía ser.

-Blaise…yo.- dije mientras me alejaba de Blaise, el me miro con una sonrisa…una sonrisa comprensiva, se alejo y muy galantemente deposito un beso en el dorso de mi manso mientras hablaba.

-Lo sé, ve a por tu leona.- me dijo con una sonrisa y se alejo caminando elegantemente. Le dedique una sonrisa mientras se alejaba y me gire hacia donde se encontraba Hermione…me la iba a jugar.

SI me rechazaba sufriría solo por mes y medio que era lo que quedaba de clases. Y si me aceptaba sería feliz…terminaríamos Hogwarts y conseguiríamos un lugar para vivir juntas mientras conseguíamos trabajo…la presentaría con mi padre (Bueno no estoy muy segura de eso) y conocería a los suyos.

POV Hermione

Después de haber tenido la valentía para terminar con Víctor me había sentado junto a Draco y Harry mirando como Pansy bailaba…ahora ella está caminando hacia acá…su hermoso traje dejando ver todas sus curvas y una sonrisa en sus rojos labios.

Me sentí nerviosa de inmediato, ella caminaba con una sonrisa sensual y solo me miraba a mí. Me acomode por cuarta vez en la silla y intente introducirme en la conversación de Harry y Draco pero eso me fue imposible.

Así que tome mi copa de ponche y comencé a moverla con nerviosismo al mismo instante que Pansy llegaba a donde nos encontrábamos nosotros.

-¿Bailarías conmigo?- pregunto Pansy con una sonrisa, mirándome con esos ojazos azules. Draco y Harry nos miraron con una sonrisa mientras yo tomaba la mano que Pansy me extendía.

Caminamos a la pista, Pansy coló sus manos por mis hombros yo deje los míos descansar en su cintura mientras nos movíamos al ritmo suave de la música. Me mire en sus ojos y pude más que devolverle la sonrisa autentica que ella me dedicaba.

La música se fue volviendo más y más sensual, podía sentir como nuestros senos se rosaban con suavidad o el roce insistente de las caderas de Pansy…como se movía con una gran gracia.

-¿Quieres ponche?- me pregunto de repente, yo asentí y ella fue a buscar los vasos de ponche. Yo me senté junto a Harry y Draco y vi a Pansy en la mesa de cocteles. Ella camino hacia nosotros luego de unos minutos.

Lo que sucedió luego no me lo puedo explicar…Pansy "resbalo" y con un empujón certero mando los dos vasos de ponche directamente a mi vestido. No pude evitar una exclamación frustrada al verlo.

-Mira lo que has hecho, regreso enseguida.- dije levantándome y caminando en dirección al baño mas cercano. Estuve caminando furiosa por unos minutos, luego entre a un baño de chica y saque mi varita.

-Déjame arreglar lo que he dañado.- escuche una voz susurrar en mi oído, temblé de pies a cabeza, voltee a mirar a la persona y vi que Pansy tenía una sonrisa ladeada y sostenía felizmente su varita.

-Yo…yo puedo hacerlo sola.- dije mirando algo tímida la puerta, Pansy se encogió de hombros y dio un paso hacia mí, llevando su mano derecha a mi cuello…ese pequeño toque fue la dicha para mi…extrañaba tanto la suavidad de sus manos.

-Claro pero…ya lo he arreglado.- me susurro nuevamente al oído, voltee a mirar la ante mancha de poche y vi que solo se podía ver un hermoso tono dorado igual al que el vestido tubo siempre.

-Gra…Gracias.- dije tragando nerviosamente e intentando bloquear las imágenes de Blaise y Pansy haciendo el amor, no podía evitarlo, era mi conciencia la que no me permitía dar el paso.

Pansy se inclino lentamente hacia mí, con toda la intención de dejarme mareada con uno de sus besos pero yo no la deje continuar. Mire al suelo, parpadee par de veces y luego mire a sus azules ojos.

-Pansy… antes de… ¿Tu y Blaise…tu vieron?- no pude terminar mi pregunta porque Pansy había roto en risa y negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Nunca leoncita, jamás me acostaría con otra persona que no fueras…tú. Mi leoncita, mi amor, mi vida, mi preciosa.- me dijo, sentí mis ojos aguarse y más cuando ella comenzó a acariciar con suavidad mi pecho, trazando líneas impares.

-No puedo Pansy.- dije mirando al suelo, sintiendo la culpa en mi pecho. Cuando levante la vista me encontré con una mirada confundida en el rostro de Pansy.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? yo te amo y…tú todavía me amas. lo veo en tus ojos, en cómo me comes con la mirada y también en la forma tan tierna en que me hablas sin percatarte.- me dijo mi hermosa Slytherin, ahora besando mi cuello… derribando mi voluntad con esa lengua suave y resbaladiza.

-No puedo porque...- comencé a decir, Pansy llevo un dedo a mis labios y me tomo de la mano luego. Ella comenzó a guiarme por los pasillos hasta que estuvimos en la sala de los requisitos.

Pansy me había depositado en la gran cama y besaba mi cuello mientras una de sus suaves manos trazaba círculos en mi muslo derecho por debajo de mi vestido.

-No…no puedo Pansy.- volví a decir saliendo de debajo de ella y quedando sentada en la cama, colocando mis manos en mi cabeza. Las imágenes de lo que yo y Víctor habíamos hecho, yo no merecía la lealtad de Pansy.

-Bueno, creo que desperdiciaras esto.- escuche a Pansy, levante la mirada hacia ella y la encontré de pie frente a mí, su cabello caía hasta un poco mas abajo de sus hombros…ya que había crecido.

Ella llevo sus manos a la parte delantera del vestido, justo donde estaba su busto y con unos leves jalones comenzó a rasgar la tela de lado a lado, de una manera tan sexy que logro mojarme. Mientras ella la iba desgarrando mas piel suave y cremosa se quedaba al descubierto.

Empezó por sus hermosos pechos, siguiendo en línea por su plano y suave abdomen y terminando más debajo de su cintura. El vestido quedo en el suelo…rasgado de lado a lado y yo sentí mi respiración agitarse al ver la ropa interior roja se Pansy

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunto mi bella Sly, modelando su ropa de encaje frente a mí, luego de unos segundos ella se acerco a mí, colocándose a caballo en mis piernas, en ese instante la tela me pareció demasiado fina y delicada…tanto que podía sentir el calor que Pansy irradiaba.

-Ahora leoncita dime… ¿No o…si?- me pregunto Pansy con una sonrisa ladeada y dando leves mordidas en mi cuello…como si fuera vampira, luego se detuvo a succionar donde mismo había mordido.

-No puedo Pansy…no te merezco, yo…yo tuve relaciones con Víctor.- dije en un sollozo, sintiendo el peso de esas palabras salir de mis hombros. Pansy se detuvo al instante, como si un balde de agua helada hubiese caído justo arriba de sus hombros.

POV Pansy

No puedo describir lo que sentí al escuchar las palabras de Hermione, ira…tal vez decepción pero…no debía juzgarla, al final ella y yo habíamos terminado cuando eso ocurrió…aun así jamás me detuve a pensar en algo así.

Yo siempre estuve cien porciento segura de que Hermione jamás se acostaría con Víctor porque…porque si, por su forma de ser, porque ella no era de esas personas. Me Salí de sus rodillas con una mueca algo dolida.

Mire al suelo, parándome en una esquina, intentando escoger las palabras adecuadas para hablar…yo quería a Hermione, la quería siempre, la quería aunque me dijera que se había revolcado con todo Hogwarts.

Trague saliva aun alejada de ella y al levantar la mirada vi que Hermione se había hecho prácticamente una bola, estaba abrazada a sus rodillas y me miraba fijamente…esperando mis últimas palabras.

-Hermione…- comencé a hablar pero antes de que yo pudiera siquiera terminar, ella había echado a llorar tapando con sus manos su rostro y sollozando con fuerza.

-Pero… Hermione no llores.- dije acercándome a ella en una zancada, colando mis manos en su rostro y haciendo que me mirara. Ella me miro a los ojos, sus ojos parecían dos pequeñas gotas de chocolate a punto de caer.

-No me importa…no puedo juzgarte por algo que ocurrió cuando tu y yo habíamos terminado.- dije con media sonrisa, aunque no puedo negar que me dolió...yo estuve en su misma posición y jamás paso por mi cabeza acostarme con Blaise.

- Hablas enserio.- me dijo mirándome esperanzada, yo sonreí y me comencé a acercar a ella. Acaricie suavemente su melena suave ahora. Mis dedos resbalaban fácilmente por ella.

-Solo pertenezco a ti.- le susurre con una sonrisa mientras lentamente caíamos en la cama, ella dejo salir una tímida sonrisa y llevo sus manos a mi cabello…acariciándolo con dulzura.

Con una sonrisa corte la distancia que nos separaba y junte nuestros labios…al principio fue un simple rose pero luego las dos entreabrimos nuestros labios y jugamos con nuestras lenguas.

Hermione me giro rápidamente y se acomodo un pedazo de su cabello detrás de su oreja mientras yo la miraba fijamente…ella bajo sus labios a los míos con rapidez…enredándonos en un apasionado beso.

Un suspiro se escapo de mis labios s mientras llevaba mis dedos a su espalda, tanteando en busca de la cremallera. La encontré y fui tirando de ella lentamente, el vestido aflojo pero no cayó.

Hermione se levanto luego de unos segundos y se lo saco sin apartar su mirada de mí… cuando el vestido toco el suelo pude comprobar que Hermione vestía lencería negra…muy sexy.

-Al parecer algo te dijo que pasarías la noche conmigo.- le dije con una sonrisa y tomándola de la mano, ella se subió en la cama de rodillas y yo la acompañe. Nuestros labios se encontraron con rapidez mientras mis manos viajaban a los costados de Mione con rapidez.

Mis labios bajaron a su cuello rápidamente y me quede allí, besando y mordiendo con dulzura. Hermione gemía de vez en cuando y me regresaba el favor en caricias.

Lleve mis manos a su sujetados pero ella me detuvo y me saco el mío antes. Lo dejo perdido en la cama y llevo sus manos a mis pechos acariciándolos con confianza. Luego de unos cuantos minutos bajo con sus labios a mis pechos…atrapando la aurora sobresaliente entre sus dientes. Y luego dándole una suave lamida.

Ese fue el comienzo de la noche…noche en la cual nos demostramos una y otra vez nuestros sentimientos, noche en la cual nos juramos amor eterno. Antes de quedar dormida recuerdo haber murmurado una última frase.

-Te amo…seré tuya siempre.- murmure mientras me abrazaba a Hermione, pude imaginar su sonrisa antes de quedar en completo sueño.

.

**Sorry por la tardanza pero con las clases se me es más difícil actualizar seguido…como quiera sigo haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para por lo menos publicar una vez en semana.**

**Si te gusto regálame un hermoso Review?**

**Saludos a todos y gracias al que deja Review…siempre tomo en cuenta las sugerencias.**


	23. capitulo 23

NUEVO CAP

El capitulo va dedicado a todos los que siguen mi historia.

Espero es guste

Capitulo 23

POV Hermione

No se cuanto tiempo dormí pero cuando abrí los ojos solo fui consiente del cuerpo de Pansy pegado a mi espalda, una sonrisa cruzo mi rostro de lado a lado, nunca encontrare a una persona tan buena y comprensiva en todo el mundo; Pansy era tan especial.

Me di la vuelta lentamente, la mire descansar, parecía tan feliz que daban ganas de verla dormir, una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de mi Sly y murmuro algo que saco una sonría de mi ¨Mio te amo¨

-Yo también te amo, mi reina.- dije con una sonrisa, acariciando su cabello con mis manos, viendo como una sonrisa seguía iluminando su hermoso rostro.

Ella lentamente comenzó a parpadear, la mire con una sonrisa y me sentí emocionada al ser lo primero que esos hermosos ojos azules viran al abrirse a un nuevo día.

-Buenos Días, bella durmiente.- dije sonriendo y acariciando la mejilla izquierda de Pansy.

-Buenos Días, mi amor.- esas palabras me llegaron al alma, y aunque no era la primera vez que ella me llamaba así, esta vez se sintió diferente...se sintió especial.

Pansy se estiro un poco y luego se levanto de la cama, me quede como boba mirándola, contemplándola, mientras ella llegaba frente a la cama, tomaba algo el suelo y me lo mostraba.

Era el hermoso traje negro que había utilizado la noche anterior, aunque ahora estaba prácticamente inservible. Con una sonrisa y el traje en sus manos ella comenzó a subir por la cama a gatas, se veía tan sexi y salvaje.

-Me hiciste romper un carísimo traje anoche, debes sentirte muy, pero muy complacida- me dijo Pansy mientras llegaba a mí y me tomaba del cuello, juntando nuestros labios en un beso francés.

-No me culpes...de algo que has hecho tú solita.- dije con una sonrisa, sin despegar mis labios de los de Pansy, ella sonrió en el beso y me beso con más fervor antes de alejarse sonriendo.

Su sonrisa se fue esfumando mientras caminaba por el cuarto, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba el traje negro aun en sus manos. La mire por un rato antes de levantarme y encaminarme hacia ella.

-¿Que sucede cariño?-pregunte abrazándola por la espalda, sonriendo y aunque no estuviera pendiente a ello, no puede evitar mojarme un poco (Solo un poco) cuando sentí el culo de Pansy en mi entrepierna.

Pansy recostó su cabeza en mi hombro con una pequeña sonrisa, luego se dio la vuelta, presionando nuestros pechos, dejándome sentir su abdomen y dejando que nuestras caderas chocaran.

-No me sucede nada- declaro mi Pans con una sonrisa antes de unir nuestros labios en un dulce beso. Mis manos se fueron a su espalda mientras nos besamos y terminaron en su trasero.

-Nos bañamos juntas...tu sabes, para que me laves el cabello.- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa pecaminosa mientas caminábamos a una pequeña ducha en una esquina de la habitación, no me había percatado nunca de ella.

Pansy y yo salimos toda mojadas de la ducha, sonriendo mientras andábamos hacia la cama, donde descansaban dos toallas. Pero antes de llegar allá Pansy había envuelto una de sus manos en mi cintura y había movido mi cabello hacia un lado.

La sentí comenzar a lamer mi espalda mojada, como si estuviera bebiendo directamente de mí. Eso era tan sexi que consiguió volver a mojarme. Pansy siguió lamiendo por toda mi espalda, siguiendo por mi trasero...donde se quedo bastante rato.

-Para que utilizar una toalla cuando puedo secarte con mi lengua.- dijo Pansy y puedo jurar que una sonrisa estaba en sus labios. No se en que momento Pansy se puso de rodillas pero ahora estaba lamiendo mis largas y torneadas piernas.

-No hay tiempo para esto Pansy, tengo que estudiar y los éxtasis están a tres días.- dije sin convicción, esas lamidas me quitaban la fuerza de voluntad.

-Tienes razón. Sabes que te amo.- deje salir una sonrisa ante las palabras de Pansy, mientras ella daba un beso mi culo y luego se paraba, aun mojada, frente a mi

-También te amo.- dije acariciando las gotas de agua que aun estaban en sus pechos. Una emoción me apretó mi pecho mientras veía una gota de agua bajar por el abdomen de Pansy y perderse en su coño.

-El te amo era para tu culo.- me dijo Pansy de una manera bromista, le pegue un golpe en el brazo juguetonamente y luego comenzamos a vestirnos.

Cuando termine de vestirme mire a Pansy y note que ella se había recostado en la pared a mirarme...aun solo tapada por la ropa interior de encaje color rojo, Dios, es tan sexi.

- ¿No piensas vestirte?- pregunte sonriendo, caminando hacia Pansy y acariciando su cuello, donde podía deslumbrar un enorme y hermoso chupetón, el cual quería decir que era mía...en cuerpo y alma.

-Ya estoy vestida, se te olvida que me hiciste romper mi traje...hasta dejarlo inservible-. M dijo Pansy con una sonrisa, no, yo no le permitiría salir así afuera...donde seguramente estaba medio Hogwarts.

No cuando su ropa interior apenas era de encaje y sus pechos estaban casi al aire libre. No con lo sexi y perfecta que se veía.

-Esta bien...iré a buscarte algo de ropa.- dije con un sonrisa dándole un pico en los labios. Ella sonrió y me dejo ir, le lance un beso por el aire antes de salir rumbo a mi sala común...ni modo que hiciera un Accioropa y todo el mundo viera la ropa volar por la escuela.

POV Pansy

Hermione salió y una sonrisa se deslizo por mis labios, mi hermosa castaña. Me senté en el suelo, frente a un cortina que daba a un pequeño closet. Me quede pensando en los últimos acontecimientos y no podía mas que sonreír.

Un ruido me alerto y solo atine a lanzarme hacia atrás, quedando tapada por la cortina, estuve un tiempo en silencio, escuche gemidos y jadeos. Me tense, tendría que presenciar una escena de sexo... ¿Porque a mi?

Saben, soy muy curiosa así que no pudiendo evitarlo me asome a la cortina solo para encontrarme con las personas que menos pensé encontrar. Ginny Weasley y Theodore Nott. Esto es lo que me faltaba, ellos estaban en la cama besando, por no decir metiéndose lengua.

-No sabes cuanto deseo esto.- jadeo Theo sacándose la camisa, tenía un buen cuerpo. Ginny no tardo en imitarlo y para que negarlo, ella también tenía buen cuerpo.

Ten respeto hacia ellos Pansy, sal ahora antes de que empiecen a hacer cosas sucias. Salí de mi escondite sonrojándome. Theo y Ginny habían escuchado mis movimientos y me miraron rojos de vergüenza.

-Lo siento chicos, estaba aquí y...sigan con lo suyo, yo nunca estuve aquí.- dije antes de salir corriendo del lugar, entonces suspire aliviada pero el alivio duro poco al notar que había hecho lo que Hermione me pidió no hiciera: Salir en ropa interior, pero no había opción.

-Vamos a darnos un chapuzón al rio primor.- escuche una voz, ignore al chico de quinto y camine de prisa hacia la torre Griffindor.

-¿Que sucede preciosa?- pregunto tomándome de la mano, lo apunte en seguida y estoy segura que mi imagen era muy especial y entretenida, ósea una chica casi desnuda y apuntando a un chico con ganas de matarlo no se ve todos los días.

-Lo lamento Parkinson.- dijo el chico dando media vuelta y perdiéndose. Suspire aliviada y agradecí a Merlín por haberme ayudado a ser tan respetada.

-Pansy no te dije que te llevaría ropa- me encontré frente a Mione al llegar al retrato de a señora gorda. Mione me tomo de la mano, aun sin dejarme contestar y me dirigió a su sala común.

Al llegar a su cuarto me comencé a vestir, el lugar estaba muy cálido, Mione me observo mientras me vestía y luego llevo sus manos a mi mandíbula, sé que esta trazando el chupetón que ella misma había echo allí.

-No piensas borrarlos, no creo que a los maestros les guste...- dijo Hermione, note que a pesar de sus palabras se había inclinado encima de mí y lamia encima del mismo chupetón...en mi cuello.

-Si, a ellos no le gustara nada, pero yo no pienso...borrarlo...es un recuerdo de ti, de tus labios y tu deliciosa lengua.- dije en un suspiro, ladeando mi cuello para que Mione tuviera mejor acceso.

-Mmm, sabes a fresas.- dijo Mione con una sonrisa. Luego sentí algo deslizarse por mi cuello.

-Mmm, chocolate con fresas.- dijo Hermione sonriendo, deje caer la camisa que antes me podría mientras Mione seguí lanzando de su varita chocolate, ahora sobre mis pechos.

-¡Hermione!- la voz de Harry y Ronald nos llego al odio, Hermione dio un salto y corrió a abrir la puerta y Harry y Ron entraron y yo no pensé a tiempo.

Ellos me miraron impresionados, Mione se sonrojo y yo me mire, el pantalón puesto sin abotonar, algo de saliva en mi pecho y chocolate entre medio de mis tetas.

-Te esperamos abajo Mione,- dijo Harry con media sonrisa antes de que el y la comadreja se fueran, me quede un momento quieta y luego rompí en carcajadas.

Hermione me miro incrédula mientras se acercaba, luego mi castaña comenzó a abotonar mi pantalón con una sonrisa y mucha dulzura.

-Tengo algo de chocolate justo allí.- dije mirando hacia mis tetas y ella se acercó, dando una lamida y luego otra para terminar dando un beso justo allí...entre medio de mis senos.

Luego comenzó a ponerme la camisa, levante las manos para ayudarle y sonreí al ver como sus ojos brillaban con solo vestirme.

-Ya esta, te vez preciosa.-me dijo antes de volver a besarme, le devolví el beso con la misma ternura antes de separarnos y dirigirnos afuera, sostenidas de la mano...como la pareja normal y feliz, sobre todo feliz, que somos.

.

Sé que tarde bastante, bueno comparado con la forma que acostumbro publicar pero, mi compu se a puesto lucia (la trato como si fuera una persona), mis clase apenas me dejan tiempo para escribir y estoy usando una compu que...bueno, tan siquiera me resuelve.

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, esta historia ya esta llegando a su fin.

Si te gusto no dudes en dejarme un Review o un PM comuncandome tu pensar sobre mi historia.

saludos y BEsos a mis queridos lectores


	24. Chapter 24

La continuación, espero que les guste.

Capitulo 24

POV HERMIONE

Pansy y yo bajamos las escaleras sin dejar de sonreír, Ron y Harry nos esperaban abajo con sendas sonrisas

-Vamos a ir a Hosmeade Mione, ¿Vienen?- interrogo Harry con una sonrisa mientras Pansy y yo llegábamos a la sala común. Junto a Harry estaba Draco y junto a ellos Ginny y Ron.

-Claro.- conteste con una sonrisa mientras recostaba mi cabeza en el hombro de Pansy, quien sonrió abiertamente. Luego de esas palabras salimos todos a Hosmeade. Estuvimos caminando entre bromas y risas.

Luego de una hora decidimos entrar a un bar, no era las tres escobas y parecía mas para adultos pero estábamos vestidos sin el uniforme y en si teníamos 18 años.

-Cuatro cervezas de mantequilla y una botella de whiskey de fuego.- pidió Theo, quien se había unido a nosotros en el camino, al igual que Padma quien se había venido acompañando a Ron.

El mesero nos miro con recelo pero luego se marcho, seguramente a buscar nuestra orden. Estuvimos halando hasta que el mesero regreso y antes de que pudiera tocar mi cerveza de mantequilla Ron propuso un juego.

-¿Que le parece si jugamos a verdad o reto?- pregunto Ron sonriendo, todos en la mesa se quedaron un rato pensando y luego asintieron con emoción.

-Yo empiezo.- pidió Ginny mirando a Harry, este sonrió emocionado. Yo me tense por lo que fuera a suceder y a mi lado escuche a Pansy reír un poco.

-¿Reto o verdad?- pregunto mi pelirroja amiga sin dejar de sonreír y mirando a Harry con una ceja levantada.

-Reto- dio Harry sonriendo y sé que Ginny puede irse a veces a los extremos con sus retos, solo espero que no se pase.

-Te reto a beber este vaso de whiskey de un solo tirón.- declaro la pelirroja, levante una ceja, Harry no era tolerante al alcohol, es prácticamente igual de tolerante que Pansy...se emborrachan y cometen locuras.

Harry sonrió y tomo el vaso de whiskey que Ginny le ofrecía...haciendo una mueca de desagrado como el líquido caliente cruzo por su garganta.

-¿Reto o verdad?- pregunto Harry mirándome, mire a mi alrededor, me lamí los labios nerviosa y pedí verdad, Harry se quedo pensando.

-Cuando besaste a Pansy por primera vez... ¿Como se sintió?- pregunto con una sonrisa, el sonrojo lleno mi rostro y es que mi primer beso no había sido dado con los labios sino con los ojos... ¿Como explicarles eso?

-Prefiero reto...- dije sintiendo mi sonrojo intensificarse. Todos en la mesa negaron entre risas, voltee a mirar a Pansy y sus ojos brillaban en espera de una respuesta

-No puedes cambiar Mione, no seas cobarde, Pansy espera por tu respuesta.- dijo Harry sonriendo, estoy segura que el vaso de whiskey ya se le había subido a la cabeza.

-Bueno, cuando la bese por primera vez se sintió...se, sintió, caliente y...sabia rico.- dije sonrojándome, tape mi rostro con mis manos mientras todos pitaban y el recuerdo de la primera vez que mis labios hicieron contacto con los de Pansy en la biblioteca voló a mi mente.

-¿Reto o verdad Draco?- pregunte cuando mi sonrojo hubo muerto y los pitos hubiesen desaparecido, El chico miro a Harry con una sonrisa y pidió verdad.

-¿Como...Como calificarías los besos de Harry del 0 al 10?- pregunte sonriendo, Draco miro divertido a Harry y luego se dedico a contestarme.

-0...es broma mi amor, un 100.- grito Draco sonriendo y abrazando a Harry, ya que mi amigo moreno había hecho un puchero ante las primeras palabras pero cuando escucho el final de la oración sonrió abiertamente.

Y así pasaron los minutos, entre algunas copas el ambiente de los retos fue subiendo bastante de nivel.

-Reto.- pidió Ron, su voz algo moribunda por las copas que ya tenía en cima, una sonrisa estúpida en sus labios.

-Te reto a besar a Padma... y con lengua.- declaro Theo sonriendo maliciosamente, yo, la única sobria en esta mesa...mentira Draco también esta medio sobrio.

-Que se vea la lengua- chillo Pansy a mi lado, voltee a mirarla y vi que me dedicaba una sonrisa inocente...esta completa y sencillamente borracha.

Ron se acercó a Padma y sin nada que decir sus bocas se unieron, por no decir se devoraron enfrente de todos y luego todos pudimos ver como las lenguas entraban y salían. Ambos se separaron jadeando.

Ron aun sonriendo bobaliconamente fue a por la revancha y le pregunto verdad o reto a Padma quien pidió verdad mientras tomaba su... ¿Cuantas cervezas lleva esa niña?

-¿Cuando tienes relaciones...te gusta ser dominada o te gusta dominar?- pregunto Ron sonriendo con descaro, Padma se sonrojo mientras decía que le gustaba dominar. Entonces Padma se fijo en Pansy y pregunto la tan gastada pregunta. Pansy se mordió la uña de su dedo meñique de su mano derecha y con una sonrisa pidió reto.

-Te reto a darle un beso francés a Hermione.- dijo la morena con una sonrisa, yo iba a rechistar ya que no me hacia gracia entretenerlos a ellos con un beso que solo Pansy y yo debíamos presenciar, pero antes de que pudiera hablar un cuerpo se había subido sobre mi.

Los labios de Pansy se movían hábiles sobre los míos, su lengua invadía mi boca y la volvía a invadir y jadeaba y un olor a whiskey me quemo un poco la garganta. Cuando Pansy se alejó, quede en la silla plasmada, mi cuerpo ardía.

-Eso fue sexi.- dijo Theo sonriendo bobamente y Ginny le dio un golpe firme en la nuca. Entonces me percate que el grupo se había dividido, Theo y Ginny, Harry y Draco, Padma y Ron y...por supuesto Pansy seguía aun en mis muslos.

-¿Que te parece si nos vamos mi reina?- pregunto Pansy con un sonrisa torcida muy prometedora, asentí rápidamente y tomadas de la mano salimos del lugar, eran las 6:15 minutos, corrimos a Hogwarts entre risas, bueno Pansy iba tropezándose con sus pies.

Por culpa de esos tropiezos caímos ambas al suelo cuando estábamos entrando por el Hall de entrada. Pansy estallo en risas aun sobre mí y luego me beso sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pansy, pueden vernos.- dije, aunque debo aceptar que no puse ningún tipo de resistencia cuando su mano comenzó a acariciar mis costados.

-En eso...tienes razón.- dijo sonriendo, levantándose y extendiéndome una mano, la cual tome antes de levantarme y abrazarla. Entre renovadas risas no dirigimos a la habitación multi propósitos, donde seguramente pasaríamos una espectacular noche.

POV Pansy

AL abrir los ojos una luz punzante me dio de lleno en el rostro, me moví un poco y un tremendo dolor de cabeza me cruzo de lado a lado. Parpadee un par de veces antes de notar que estaba desnuda, sentía algo acostado en mi estomago, mire hacia abajo y Hermione estaba allí acostada entre mis piernas.

Mi morena tenia la cabeza acostada en mi estomago pálido y sonreía con inocencia. Mire al lado y vi mi varita, estire la mano y la tome...note al instante que tenía algo pegajoso adherido a ella pero...no hice caso a eso.

Apunte mi cabeza y con un hechizo el dolor desapareció, al fin pude sonreír, las imágenes de la noche anterior todavía no venían, pero sé que no tardaran. Hermione se movía sobre mí y sin percatarse rozo uno de mis pezones con su cabello

-Ahh.- un gemido escapo de mis labios y note que mis pezones estaban de pie, aunque no se porque rayos.

-uum, el mejor sonido que puedo tener la dicha de escuchar al despertarme...y la mejor vista.- dijo Hermione con voz soñolienta y vi que había dirigido su rostro a mi sexo y lo miraba.

-Hasta me dio hambre.- comento riendo antes de subir por encima de mi, le dedique una sonrisa y escondí dos pedazos de su cabellera detrás de sus orejas.

-Si tienes hambre, no tengo ningún problema con que comas.- dije con picardía, mientras enredaba mis dedos en su cabello, teniendo que hacer malabares para que esas hermosas greñas liberaran mi mano.

-No creo que me haga bien comer antes de desayunar.- dijo Hermione uniendo nuestros labios en un suave y reconfortante beso.

-Desayunemos entonces.-dije sonriendo y levantándome de la cama, camine un poco por el cuarto en busca de mi ropa cuando escuche a Hermione reír, mejor dicho carcajearse.

- ¿Que es tan gracioso?- pregunte sonriendo, mirando a la morena que se había envuelto entre las mantas y reía dando vueltas en la cama. Luego de unos minutos ella dejo de reír y me miro...sus ojos fijos en la parte baja de mi cuerpo.

-Nada, solo que lo tiene parado.- dijo y volvió a reír, cuando dijo eso me sentí fuera de lugar... ¿Parado? Ni que yo... mire hacia abajo y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando lo que encontré allí fue una larga polla, de pie y dura.

-¡Rayos! ¿Que es eso?- no pude evitar gritar, Hermione rio mas fuerte e intento cubrir su risa con sus manos...no es que nunca hubiera visto una polla, pero verla en mi era una impresión muy grande.

-¿Que cosas pervertidas me hiciste anoche?- pregunte, aunque mis ojos viajaban a mi entrepierna y miraban el espejo de cuerpo que me reflejaba... se veía raro.

-No...Eso no fue mi idea, si, yo hice el hechizo pero la idea de probarlo en ti fue solamente tuya... te repetiré tus palabras ¨Vamos Mione quiero follarte por el culo con una polla de 8 centímetros...si, por favor, no sabes como lo deseo¨- Hermione rompió en risas luego de imitarme, balanceando sus caderas hacia delante, como diciendo que eso era lo que había hecho yo.

M acerque lentamente a ella y me subí a la cama.

-Te parece gracioso que la tenga parada...ven.- dije cariñosamente, siguiendo mi avance, Hermione había detenido su risa y ahora me miraba intrigada.

-Me ayudas con esto.- pregunte tomando mi...se escucha raro...mi polla en mis manos y masturbándome. Mione me miraba en el limbo y asintió antes de acercarse.

-Déjame hacerlo por ti- me dijo acariciándolo en toda su longitud y luego lo introdujo en su boca...un profundo gemido escapo de mi pecho...bendita sea la madre que te dio esa boca bendita castaña.

-Ohh, si se siente bien, chúpalo.- dije colocando mi mano en su cabello, hasta que llegue a mi orgasmo, lo monte como loca y cuando nos separamos algo blancuzco todavía estaba derramado en la mandíbula de Mione, lo limpie con una lamida.

Me acosté junto a Mine luego de un rato algo me alarmo.

-¿Como saldré de aquí Mione? ¿Cuando desaparecerá esta polla?- pregunte y ella me dedico una sonrisa malvada.

Sus efectos desaparecerán esta anoche, lo siento, tenemos que irnos.- dijo levantándose y arrojándome un Mahón y una camisa. Me lo coloque sin rechistar pero al veme al espejo la protuberancia que creaba mi... nueva entrepierna era el colmo.

-No voy a salir con esa polla allí.- dije dejándome car en la cama, Hermione rio...su mirada en la polla que se marcaba por ser un pantalón apretado.

-Nadie se percatara.- me dijo conduciéndome a la salida, me arrepentido salir. Los pasillos por suerte estaban vacíos pero ya nos estábamos acercando a un pasillo lleno.

De repente Hermione me había acorralado en una pared y me besaba fieramente, sus manos descendiendo hacia el sur en mi cuerpo.

-Necesito sentirla, te ves tan sexi.- dijo apretando la polla por encima del pantalón, un gemido escapo de mi garganta.

-Si, te ves sexi.- dijo Mione alejándose y supe que lo había planeado para molestarme porque ahora la polla era ms evidente en mis pantalones. Cruce mis manos por encima de la entrepierna de mi pantalón rogando a Merlín que nadie notara nada.

.

Ese fue el capitulo 24, espero poder actualizar pronto (No es promesa). Cuando tenga el siguiente cap. lo subo.

Espero merecerme un hermoso Review.

Saludos y Besos a todo aquel que se toma el tiempo en leer mi historia


	25. Chapter 25

**Arriba capitulo 25!**

**Capitulo 25**

Juro que a veces creo que Hermione me odia, como en este instante, estaba caminando e intentaba cubrir mi entrepierna con mis manos y mi querida novia tomo una de mis manos entre las suyas y me dedico una sonrisa.

Se que estoy sonrojada ¿Por que? Bueno, tal vez porque mientras Hermione toma una de mis manos entre las suyas todo el mundo nos mira sonriendo y luego se fijan en mi entrepierna y quedan asombrados o azorados.

-Me vengare- murmure entre dientes mientras llegabamos a las frias y desoladas mazmorras.

-¿Que dijiste amor?- pregunto Hermione con un tono inocente mientras llegabamos a mi cuarto, suerte y estaba vacio, mire a Hermione molesta y ella dejo salir una gran sonrisa.

-Faltan tres semanas para el fin de curso.- Me dijo tomando mis manos entre ls suyas y acariciandolas. La mire con una sonrisa, ya me imaginaba un futuro con Hermione...uno en el cual estuvieramos juntas para siempre.

-Si... hablando de eso ¿Que haras cuando termines Hogwarts?- pregunte sonriendo , sentandome en mi cama y jalando a Hermione a sentarse en mis piernas. Ella sonrio y recosto su cabeza en mi hombro mientras jugaba con un mechon de mi cabello.

-Tengo un puesto asegurado en el ministerio, ya sabes por eso de ayudar a Harry a derrotar al señor oscuro, ¿Y tu?- pregunto girando su cuello y acariciando mi mejilla izquierda mientras sonreia.

-Quiero coneguir un puesto en el ministerio pero... a diferencia de ti yo debo empeza desde cero.- dije, no con rencor pero si con algo de envidia, Hermione tomo una de mis manos entre las suyas y comenzo a jugar con ella.

-Quizas cuando...tenga el puesto...yo pueda.- antes de que mi leoncita terminara semejante frase yo la bese, apenas juntando nuestros labios.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, ese pueso en el ministerio es lo unico en mi vida que me he propuesto conseguir sola.- declare sonriendo, Mione suspiro y volvio a besarme, pero no dulcemente, sino con pasion, introduciendo su lengua dentro de mi boca.

-Bueno, si eso quieres, aun asi. Si algun dia nesesitaras una mano, sabes que estare alli, para ti.- declaro Hermione cuando se alejo y luego comenzo a meserece hacia adelante y hacia atras sobre mi, rei por eso y levante una ceja.

-Es que lo tienes despierto y...me roza el culo, dijo Hermion sonriendo antes de besarme y tumbarme en la cama.

-Estas muy pervertida ultimamente.- dije sonriendo, Hermione asintio entre besos, luego miro su muñeca como si estuviera sacando un calculo.

-Tenemos cuarenta y dos minutos antes de pocciones.-me dijo dehaciendose de mi camisa y mi sosten, derepente me encontre gimiendo mientras Hermione mordia, lamia y dejaba un rastro de humedad en mis pechos.

-No es justo...tienes mucha ropa.- dije con una sonrisa, hermione se aelejo y comenzo a sacarse la ropa con sensualidad...segui cada uno de sus movimientos con mis ojos.

-Te parece que asi estamos a mano.- me dijo subiendo hacia mi con apenas una tanga cubriendola.

-Me parece.- dije deshaciendo mi pantalon, hermione beso mi abdomen y siguio bajando con lametones, se detuvo, saco el pantalon (junto con las bragas) y comenzo introducir mi pene en su boca, chupando y succionandolo.

-Ven, estoy mas que preparada.- declaro sonriendo, acostandose y colocandome sobre ella. La bese con fiereza y lugo me entretube en sus pechos antes de penetrarla...se sentia extremadamente apretado.

-Oh joder,- gemi manteniendo el ritmo, Hermione movio sus caderas contra mi intentando, alparecer, tenerme mas adentro.

-siii, se siente bien.- gimio mi morena antes de besarme y ahogar sus gemido en mi boca, ella nos volteo y comenzo a moverse sobre mi...sus pechos brincando con cada una de sus movidas.

-Voy a acabar Hermione.- le avise, creo que terminar dentro de ella no es una buena idea...no cuando el hechizo que ella hizo tal vez cambie el sexo por dentro y por fuera.

-Lo se, ayer terminaste dentro de mi varias veces y se sentia malditamente bien.- dijo sonriendo, moviendose en circulos sobre mi. lleve mis manos a sus tetas y las acaricie.

-Se mueven tanto o mas sexy que tu.- dije pechizcando los pezones y Hermione se arqueo...al verla teniendo un orgasmo...con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atras no me pude contener...me vine y se sintio sumamente increible.

-Wow, eso fue, alucinante.- dije sonriendo, Hermione me dio un beso y luego nos vestios para ir a Pocciones. Gracias a Merlin la tunica me cubria por completo, al llegar al salon de Snape nos sentamos frente a Draco y Harry. El moreno de ojos verdes no tardo en hablarnos.

-¿Por que tardaron tanto en llegar? Siempre llegas diez minutos temprano Mione.- pregunto el peinegro y yo ahogue una risa.

-Si, es que tarde en despertar a Pansy.- dijo Hermione mientras Snape entraba al salon, sonriei de medio lado y luego nos volteamos a mirar al estricto profesor. Fueron unas largas horas de clase y en la tarde habia quedado con Hermione en ir a estudiar a la bliblioteca para los ultimos examenes creo que son los extasis pero no estoy muy pendiente de ellos.

Llegamos riendo a la biblioteca, nos situamos en una mesa y Hermione desaparecio a buscar unos libros. Me recoste en la silla tranquilamente...ese habia sido un dia agotador.

-Aqui estan.- declaro Hermione cargando cinco libros pesados, me levante a ayudarla y ella me dedico una sonrisa antes de dejar los libros y darme un pico en los labios.

-Umm, caliente en un lugar tan frio como este.- dije con un sonrisa, Hermione me beso de nuevo y luego tomo asiento a mi lado con una sonrisa. Le dedique una ultima sonrisa antes de fijar mi atencion a un libro.

POV HERMIONE

Estaba leyendo un libro muy interesante pero...lamentablemente Pansy esta a mi lado y ese olor a...ummm... a Pansy, no me deja concentrarme y apenas leo una oracion y me encuentro envuelta en su olor y no puedo leer mas porque me fijo en sus largas y hermosas piernas.

En cambio Pansy esta leyendo concentradamente, pareciera que el libro es mas interesante que yo...¿Que rayos estoy diciendo? El caro perfume de Pansy me esta afectando mis queridisimas neuronas.

Lentamente mis pies se pusieron de mi, si, mis pies, porque ni siquiera me pidieron permiso. Camine hacia detras de Pansy, quien no se habia percatado de mis movimientos, y pose mis manos en sus hombros, comence a masajearlos con suavidad...pansy tiene mucho extres.

-mmm, eso se siente muy bien.- dijo Pansy dejando caer su cabeza hacia atras y mirandome con una sonrisa, la cual por supuesto no tarde en responder, luego baje mi cabeza y atrape sus dulces labios entre los mios.

-mmm, eso sabe muy bien.- dije con una sonrisa, Pansy sonrio y luego se levanto de la silla, quedando frente a mi. Le dedique una sonrisa y luego la bese, ella me devolvio el beso mientras yo la siubia a la mesa.

-Esto esta muy mal, lo sabes ¿Verdad?- me dijo entre besos, asenti, sabia que estaba mal, pero lo que esta mal y prohibido es diez mil veces mejor.

-Te amo.- dije entre besos mientras colaba mis manos por debajo de su camisa, Pansy respondio con fervor a mi beso y comenzo a desatar el nudo de mi corbata. Unos tacones pisando en el suelo hicieron que yo me alejara de golpe y que Pansy termina cayendo hacia atras directamente al suelo.

-Señorita Granger.- dijo la voz de Mcgonagall, me levante del suelo dedicandole una sonrisa nerviosa y mire haca donde Pansy estaba...calro que no la veia porque la tapaba la mesa y los libro.

-SI. profesora Mcgonagall.- dije entre respiraciones profundas, la profesora me miro sospechosamente, me puse nerviosa, aunque creo que no puedo estar mas nerviosa.

-Hoy toca ronda de Prefectos, la señora Cho se ha enfermado y queria saber si usted podria remplazarla.- dijo la profesora con una calida sonrisa, por dentro gritaba que no, que no podia porque tenia un asunto que terminar entre las piernas de mi novia pero soy Hermione Granger y no se negarle ningun favor a un profesor (Solo a Snape, pero el no me pide favores, odio mutuo)

-Claro profesora, recojo los libros y hago la ronda.- dje con una sonrisa, espero no verme desilucionada, aunque creo que seria imposible no vreme asi.

-Digale a la señorita Parkinson que puede acompañarte pero...las quiero en sus cuartos terminada la ronda...cuartos separados por cierto.- dijo Mcgonagall con una sonrisa picara antes de irse y yo no puedo ayudarme, me volvi roja.

-¡Gracias profesora!- habia gritado Pansy saliendo de detras de la mesa, la profesora (bastante lejos por cierto) se giro y le dedico una sonrisa antes de irse. Me sonroje mas fuertemente si eso es posible y luego senti unos brazos rodeandome.

-¿Cuartos diferentes? No te parece una perdida de tiempo.- me dijo Pansy con una sonrisa, mordiendo mi lobulo, podia sentir todo su cuerpo pegado a mi espalda pero mas resaltaban sus hermosos y voluptuosos pechos.

-Una completa perdida de tiempo, ahora, si no quieres que terminemos haciendo el amor debajo de la mesa por favor sueltame.- dije, mi voz sono mas ronca de lo que yo lo habia planeado y pude escuchar a Pansy reir suavememte.

-Te amo.- me dijo depositando un beso en mis labios, respondi el beso con confianza y nos dispusimos a recoger para hacer la ronda.

A la siguiente mañana amaneci en mi cama de prefecta, se sentia vacia, faltaba Pansy. Me levante y mire por la ventana tranquilamente, el viento soplaba cariñosamente, las aves cantaban alegres sus canciones...la imagen de un dia perfecto.

Me bañe, me vesti y me dispuse a salir afuera para comenzar la rutina de clases, al llegar a Pocciones me acomode junto a Harry y me sorprendi cuando Pansy entro asotando la puerta, la mire levantandouna ceja y ella me dedico una sorisa tranquilizadora.

Pase toda la clase pensando en el motivo del coraje de Pansy y al terminar la clase corri a habar con ella, Pansy no hablo al principio solo me beso para intentar ganar tiempo.

-¿Que sucede amor?- pregunte mirandola a los ojos, ella me dedico una sonrisa y se recosto en mi hombro.

-Tal vez mi padre no acepte que tu seas mi pareja. Tal vez tenga que alejarme de el.-me dijo algo triste, sabia que de cierta manera Pansy jamas recuperaria la memoria...sabia que ella creia en su padre y que confiaba en que el era un hombre bueno...aunque yo lo deteste.

Aun asi internamente rogue porque el cambiara, porque cuando viniera a buscar a ansy aceptara que ella quiere estar conmigo. Para que Pansy no tuvieraque alejarse del unico familiar que le queda, aunque se aun maldito perro, ojala y que cambie.

**Bueno no lo habia avisado porque se me habia pasado pero este es el penultimo capitulo, asi que pratiamente esto ya esta acabando, solo queda el capitulo final y el Epilogo. Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen las faltas de ortografias.**

**En esta historia solo falta por resolver dos pregunta ¿El padre de pansy cambiara? ¿Aceptara a Hermione?**

**Si les gusto no dudes en dejarme un Review.**

**saludos**


	26. El FIN

**Arriba capitulo final**

**Este ultimo capitulo va dedicado a oo0NattyM0oo, ya que a pesar de seguramente tener una vida ajetreada se las arreglo para dejarme un Review en cada capitulo. Bueno Gracias oo0NattyM0oo, se que me dejaras tu opinión sobre lo que te ha parecido este final.  
**

POV Pansy

El fin de año se acercaba a pasos gigantescos, decir que me encontraba nerviosa era una blasfemia...estoy que me como las uñas si me dejan, aunque no tengo tiempo para tal tarea...entre las redacciones kilométricas de Mcgonagall, Los horrorosos estudios para los éxtasis y mis secciones amatorias con Hermione...el tiempo se va volando.

Estábamos a dos días del final de curso, me encuentro aquí, tirada sobre el abdomen de Hermione leyendo una revista...puedo sentir como su barriga sube y baja ante sus respiraciones, como sus dedos acarician con suavidad por mis negros cabellos y como pasa las paginas del libro que lee.

-Ya casi son las siete leoncita, vamos a cenar.- dije levantándome, pero nadie respondió, me volví a mirar a Hermione solo para encontrarla dormida con una sonrisa. Habia estado tan concentrada en el subir y bajar de su abdomen que no me fije en que sus dedos ya no acariciaban mi cabello y el ruido de las paginas ya no existía.

-Te ves hermosa cuando duerme.- susurre mientras quitaba el libro de su pecho y lo colocaba en la mesita de noche a su lado. Me incline y deposite un beso en su frente antes de salir del cuarto rumbo al Gran Salón.

Al llegar me dirigí a la mesa Griffindor, el lugar estaba casi vacío así que no había problema en sentarme allí...ademas allí esta Draco. Con una sonrisa me senté junto a Draco y Harry y comencé a servirme.

-¿Donde esta Mione, Pansy?- pregunto Harry, levante mis ojos de mi puree de papas y lo mire fijamente antes de tomar algo de jugo de calabaza.

-Se he quedado dormida.- dije tranquilamente antes de volver a prestar atención a mi comida, no se si es que tengo hambre pero...este es el puree de patatas mas rico que he probado y que decir del pavo y jugo.

-¿Estas nerviosa?- me pregunto Draco haciendo un gesto confuso y mirando mi plato medio vacío. Lance una mirada a el sin entender porque hacia esa pregunta, pero al ver como miraba mi plato la respuesta me golpeo...solo como toda mi comida cuando estoy nerviosa, siempre dejo es plato mas lleno que vacío.

-Solo un poco.- dije terminando mi comida y mi jugo, me levante con una sonrisa y coloque algunos bollos en una servilleta para llevárselos a Mione. Sali rápidamente del comedor, después de despedirme de Draco y Harry claro esta, subí las escaleras y cruce algunas puertas hasta llegar al cuarto de Mione.

Entre en silencio a la habitación, Hermione seguía durmiendo plácidamente, deje el papel con los bollos en su mesita y me acerque a la ventana para contemplar como los últimos rayos de sol desaparecían.

Estuve perdida mirando la inmensidad oscura sobre mi cabeza, hasta que sentí un ruido a mi espalda. Me gire y le dedique una sonrisa a la morena que acababa de abrir sus hermosos ojos a la noche.

-Se desperto la mujer mas hermosa de este planeta.- le dije con una sonrisa, caminando hacia ella y le di un pico en los labios antes de ofrecerle los bollos que antes había traido para ella.

-Pareces nervioa.- me dijo Mione mientras tomaba uno de los bollos de mi mano, no puedo negar que un enorme suspiro escapo de mis labio en ese instante, me levante de la cama y me dirigi a la ventana a observar la noche que embargaba cada rincón.

-Es por mi padre Mione, si el no te acepta tendré que separarme del único familiar que me queda.- dije mirando las estrellas, sentí unas manos en mi hombro, voltee a mirar y Hermione me abrazo.

-Pansy...no quiero ser un motivo de tristeza en tu vida...si tu padre no me quiere yo...- coloque un dedo en sus labios callando lo que por su mirada se que diría. Ella beso me dedo y me dedico una sonrisa.

-Jamas te dejara a ti, ni por mi padre ni por nadie.- dije con seguridad antes de abrazarla y unirnos mutuamente en el calor que nuestro amor producía. Juntas no dirigimos a la cama y allí nos acostamos, mirándonos mutuamente...yo caí dormida casi de inmediato pero creo haber murmurado un te amo y escuchado un yo mas.

Al despertar el sol ya alumbraba el cielo, me levante rápido y cuando iba a levantarme de la cama note que Hermione no estaba. Me levante rápidamente y me arrastre al baño, entonces la vi allí, frente al espejo de cuerpo contemplando su silueta desnuda.

Me acerque a paso lento y sensual, coloque mis manos en su cintura y ella dio un pequeño brinco antes de relajarse y sonreír.

-¿Despertaste con ganas de ver lo bella que eres?- pregunte con una sonrisa, mordisqueando su hombro y ella sonrió antes de girarse para darme un beso.

-Solo te esperaba, hay que hacer las maletas.- declaro con una sonrisa, nos íbamos de Hogwarts para no volver jamas...era triste pero real.

-Voy a hacer mi maleta leoncita, te veo luego.- dije con una sonrisa dándole un beso en los labios antes de salir de su recamara. No tarde en llegar a las mazmorras, al llegar a mi sala común me entro algo de melancolía.

Aquellas paredes guardaban tan lindos y tristes momentos...me embargaba un profundo dolor con solo pensar que no volvería a acostarme en ese mullido sillón frente a la chimenea apagada, que no volvería a reír con las bromas frías de los demás.

Secando una lagrima me dirigí a mi cuarto a paso lento, gravaría Hogwarts en mi memoria para siempre...el era mas que un colegio de magia y hechicería...Hogwarts era mi hogar. Cuando hube terminado la maleta me dirigí afuera arrastrándola.

Me encontré con Hermione en el Hall de entrada, allí estaba Mcgonagall quien al vernos nos dedico una sonrisa. Hermione me tomo de la mano y me acerco lentamente a ella.

-Aqui comienza una nueva vida Pansy.- me dijo antes de besarme y luego nos dirigimos como todos los estudiantes a nuestro destino próximo. No se cuanto tiempo paso desde que salimos hasta que el tren se detuvo pero se que al bajar busque a mi padre acompañada de Hermione.

-¿Señorita Pansy Parkinson?- pregunto una voz servicial, me voltee a mirar a la voz y un elfo muy conocido por mi, me entrego un carta. Mi mano tembló al tomarla, mire a Hermione buscando valor y luego me decidí por abrir la famosa carta.

**Pansy, Soy yo, tu padre.**

**Se que me esperabas y perdona no buscarte, jamas lo haré. Este tiempo me ha servido para darme cuenta d mis errores, e conseguido una esposa y me he ido a vivir muy lejos. Se que te ira mejor sin mi, perdóname. **

**Antes de despedirme quiero decirte que, no perdiste la memoria al caerte de la escoba...en tu delirio te di una poción y por ella no recordaras todo lo acontecido en el ultimo año y medio. Se que debes estar molesta pero quiero arreglar mi error así que el elfo te entregara una pequeña poción que te devolverá la memoria.**

**Soy un padre horrible, lo recordarás cuando recuperes la memoria, **

**ADIOS PARA SIEMPRE**

Me quede de piedra ante esa carta, Hermione coloco un mano en mi hombro y yo mire al elfo que extendía la pequeña botella hacia mi, de manera servicial. La tome en mi mano, tenia dos opciones...tomarla y recordar lo horrorosa que fue mi vida...o seguir así, y ser feliz guardando solo lindos recuerdos..**  
**

-A veces es mejor no tener memoria- no pude evitar decir mientras tiraba la botella de cristal al suelo y dejaba la carta resbalar al suelo también. Abrace a Hermione por los hombros y le dedique un sonrisa.

-Si no te molesta, puedes llevarme adonde quieres... al fin del mundo si se te antoja.- declare sonriendo antes de que comenzaramos a andar.

POV Hermione

Pansy y yo vivimos un tiempo en un pequeño condominio, luego yo me convertí en aurora y dos años mas tarde a Pansy también lo logro. Nos compramos una casa y adoptamos un hermoso gato, ya que Croonshanks había muerto.

Ahora viene lo mas hermoso, lo que nos esta ocurriendo ahora...nuestra boda celebrada en una hermosa capilla.

Estoy nerviosa, me sudan las manos y no se que hacer...¡Dios me caso en...10 minutos! Mire mi vestido sintiendo la emoción llenarme el alma y alguien toco la puerta. Me arme de valor y abri.

-Te vez hermosa,- dijo Harry mirándome, me mire, no me veo tan hermosa, es solo un traje blanco con algunos detalles...bastante largo y tacones altos.

-No me digas eso que me pongo mas nerviosa Harry.- dije y el me abrazo antes de mirarme a los ojos.

-No quiero arruinarte la sorpresa pero...Draco me contó que Pansy compro una ropa interior muy sexy y un traje de princesa.- declaro el pelinegro logrando que mi nerviosismo aumentar.

-Eres malo Harry, me voy a morir de nerviosismo.- declare y Harry me ofreció su mano,

-Salgamo o no llegaras y Pansy vendrá a buscarte no muy feliz- anuncio el chico tomándome de la mano y llevándome, luego de un corto recorrido llegamos a la capilla. Mi padre me tomo de la mano y comenzó a sonar la música que anunciaba mi llegada.

Y allí estaba, mi ángel, mi diosa, mi sol, mi mundo, mi Pansy, mi amor. Vestia un hermoso traje largo, un velo cubría su rostro, pero a pesar de el, puedo ver su sonrisa, el camino hacia ella se me hizo eterno.

-Te entrego mi mas grande tesoro Pansy, espero la cuides, respetes y valores todo la vida.- declro mi padre,Pansy asintió tomando mi mano. Entonces un silencio reino, el padre estaba hablando pero yo no escuchaba porque miraba a Pansy con una sonrisa, se veía tan hermosa.

Entonces Ginny y Draco se acercaron con los anillos. suspire y tome el anillo, luego tome la mano de Pansy y mirándola a los ojos comencé a hablar.

-Pansy, cuando te conocí... a nuestros 11 años, jamas hubiera creído que uniría mi vida a la tuya. Mi corazón te ha elegido y le has demostrado a mi razonamiento que sois la persona indicada. Te veo y siento que mi corazón quiere explotar de amor, te juro que te amare, te respetare, te haré reír, te cuidare, cuidare tus sueños y siempre estaré para ti...mas allá de la muerte.- dije colocándole el anillo.

Pansy sonrío enormemente y miro el anillo, puedo ver sus ojos humedecidos por las lagrimas ante mi declaración. Entonces ella tomo el anillo que Draco le ofrecía y tomo delicadamente mi mano.

-Hermione despues de todo lo que has dicho creo que no tengo palabras para decirte cuanto te amo, porque todas las palabras del mundo no son suficientes para describir mi amor. Solo puedo decirte que cuando te veo mi corazón corre mas rápido que una snich, que siento que hace calor y que puedes estar segura de que te cuidare, te respetare, te haré feliz, seras la mujer mas deseada, mas amada y más feliz del mundo...eso lo juro. Estare contigo toda la eternidad.- declaro Pansy y una lagrima amenazo escapar de mis ojos mientras ella me colocaba el anillo.

-Con el poder que me dan las leyes las declaro esposas, pueden besarse.- declaro el juez, me levante rápidamente y Pansy me imito pero con mas lentitud y sensualidad.

-¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!- comenzaron todos a cantar entre aplausos. Con nerviosismo levante el velo de Pansy y ella levanto el mio. Lentamente nos acercamos y mi dicha e hizo grande cundo nuestros labios se tocaron.

Fue un tierno beso que me lleno de felicidad. Luego la música comenzó a sonar nuevamente y nosotras nos desparecimos, era una forma muy original de decirle todos que siguieran la fiesta sin nosotras.

-Te amo.- dijo Pansy tan pronto aparecimos en nuestra casa, ella nos envolvió en un apasionado beso... y yo supe que siempre seria así. Y allí, en nuestro nido, hicimos el amor una y otra y otra vez...hasta que caímos dormidas con las palabras te amo resbalando de nuestros labios. Eran una promesa de que siempre estariamos juntas...no importa lo que pasara.

**EL FIN**

**Me siento tan feliz, la primer historia (larga) que termino, realmente cuando comencé la historia no pensé que llegaría a terminarla pero ahora solo puedo decir que me siento feliz de haberla comenzado.  
**

**Espero que todo aquel que lee mi historia me diga que le ha parecido el final y si quieren que coloque el epilogo solo díganmelo con un Review o PM. Gracias a todo el que siguió mi historia todo este tiempo y espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con el final.  
**

**Saludos y Besos a mis queridos lectores**


End file.
